New York Nights
by elfprincess8
Summary: When Jasper Whitlock, a spoiled, rich boy, is accused of rape, Jacob Black, a ruthless defence attorney may be his only hope. Other pairings as it goes along. Warning, strong BDSM content!
1. Chapter 1

New York Nights

Chapter One

The Attorney

Jacob Black stood looking out over the midnight streets of downtown Manhattan, a glass of cognac in his right hand, a cigarette in his left. Lying on the desk behind him was a folder containing detailed information about his latest client. Jacob found himself to be less than enthusiastic to open it.

Bella had brought the folder to him earlier that evening, just before she left for the night. Jacob knew this client's father, an oil tycoon from Texas. Although he personally detested the man, the family was loaded. Money talks, as they say in this business and the money was good.

The case would be an easy win for him; first time offender, young, full of promise. Jacob could already hear his final arguments to the jury. He could see his reflection in the eyes of the one sympathetic juror (there was always at least one), as he made his doe-eyed pleas for mercy for his client. Jacob wasn't worried about his ability to win the case. Jacob Black never lost a case. No, it was something else entirely that nagged at him that evening.

Jacob was one of the most sought-after criminal defense attorneys in New York. Although at thirty he was still quite young, he had a reputation for ruthlessness. He was independently wealthy, brutal in the court room, unrelenting in his views and had the ability to intimidate even his most experienced peers. Nobody wanted to go up against him.

Jacob had attended Yale University's school of law and graduated in the top of his class. He'd met his partners, Edward Masen and Mike Newton at Yale. They were a good match for Jacob, each of them just as cruel and cunning as he was. Edward was an environmental attorney and Mike specialized in family law. Although Jacob respected both of his partners, he was closest to Edward.

Jacob had been born the only son of a Cuban American, immigrant father and a Quileute Indian mother. His parents met at Yale, his mother lucky enough to garner a full scholarship and his father a privileged young man of means. Jacob had grown up in Georgetown, Maryland. His mother was a successful concert violinist, his father an oil and gas attorney and real estate mogul. Money had been all around him since his birth. He wasn't controlled by it but he did enjoy the perks it brought.

He knew he was a handsome man. Women always noticed him and had all his life. Jacob was six foot five, solid packed muscle, with dark, wavy, shoulder length hair, with deep-set black eyes like his mother but his full, sensual mouth belonged to his Cuban father. When he was fourteen years old, he'd been propositioned by his governess. What an education that gal had given him! By the time Jacob was eighteen, he'd done everything a man could do with a woman. He was restless and seeking new experiences when he entered Yale. He found those new experiences with Edward.

They'd been assigned to a dorm room together and Jacob had taken to Edward right away. Edward was the yen to his yang, a calming level headed personality. Jacob, on the other hand, was a hellion. He'd been in trouble with the law for underage drinking and drug use. On more than one occasion Jacob's father had to make considerable donations to the school to keep Jacob from being expelled. His father had never punished him or given him any discipline, knowing it was much easier to just pay his way out of things than face a confrontation with his son. Jacob's father was a wealthy man but had no spine at all.

Perhaps it was the seeming parallels between his younger self and his present client that made Jacob uneasy. Jasper Whitlock was twenty years old. He was the spoiled, wayward, youngest son of a rich man. He had no goals, no ambition in life, just wafting along on the breeze without a care in the world. He was selfish and arrogant, believing his father's money would get him out of any difficulty. Now he was in real trouble.

"He needs you Jacob. He didn't rape that stupid girl! She got into the car willingly with him. She knew what she was doing. She just wanted to extort money from him and when he refused, well she made this unfounded accusation of rape. You're the only attorney with balls enough to take this on. I know you can win. Money is no option. Charge me whatever you want, I'll pay it!" Jasper's father had said to him that morning.

Bella, Jacob's capable paralegal, had sent for the police files and brought them to Jacob. It was those files that sat on his desk at this very moment. Jacob found the similarities a little too close to home. It brought back painful memories that were best left under the surface.

Jacob sighed and took a drag from his cigarette. He tilted his head back and slowly exhaled the menthol-scented smoke. He knew it was a bad habit but smoking did help to calm his nerves. On the surface Jacob always looked confident. He usually felt that was too. He'd been crafted, not made. He was the man he had become today because of one man. A man who had cared enough to take him in hand early on, a man who had broken and then rebuilt him, a man who had made him strong.

Jacob walked over to his desk and picked up the folder. He carried it into his bedroom and tossed it down on the bed as he stripped off his dress clothes and tossed them into a pile on the floor. He made a quick trip back to his office to retrieve the cognac and his pack of cigarettes, then stretched out across his bed to peruse the contents of the folder.

The first thing that he saw was a police mug shot. Jasper was a very attractive young man with curly, blonde hair and large, expressive, green eyes. He had a cupid mouth and a finely shaped nose. Yes, something for Jacob to work with. The female jurors, especially the mothers, would relate to Jasper. Jacob would sell him as the sweet, innocent, young man. Jacob used any advantage he could. Jaspers good looks would help. The remainder of the file indicated the facts Jacob was already familiar with.

A young female college student named Mary-Alice Brandon had filed a charge against Jasper for date rape. She alleged he'd committed this crime in the parking lot behind her dorm. The rest of the file didn't really interest Jacob that much. He knew what his angle would be. He was confident he could pull it all off. He picked up the mug shot and stared intently at it.

"Jasper Whitlock, I think you and I will be getting to know each other quite well in the coming days. Yes, quite well indeed!" Jacob said aloud as he closed the folder and laid it on the bedside table. He switched off the lights and settled himself down into the plush bedding. His hand drifted down into his boxers and he began to slowly stroke himself, imagining his final arguments in the court room and the feeling of complete euphoria when the judge declared his client innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

New York Nights

Chapter Two

The Client

Jasper got out of the chauffeured limo and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He lowered his head against the cold wind and made his way into the reception area of the Black, Masen and Newton building. The impressive 50 story building had been a former warehouse for the mafia but after being seized in the 1960's, it had been sold to developers. After a complete renovation, it was now one of the premier, office buildings on the block. To Jasper it was just another building with three guy's names on the front of it.

The pretty, blonde receptionist looked up through her black, horned-rimmed glasses at him as he sauntered up to the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked in an irritated voice.

Jasper smiled and turned on the good, old, southern boy charm.

"Why yes ma'am. I think you can. My name is Jasper Whitlock and I have an appointment with a Mr. Jacob Black. I was told to come here at 5pm sharp," Jasper said, taking the opportunity to run his eyes up and down the front of the pretty receptionist.

Her demeanor was positively ice-cold as she looked back at him with stony resolve. He glanced at the name plate on the front of her desk. Rosalie Hale, what a pretty name. He would have to remember that.

"Take the elevator up to the 39th floor. When you get off, there will be another receptionist desk. Present yourself to her and she will let him know you're here," she replied and turned her attention back to her computer screen.

Jasper walked across the floor toward the elevator, his boots clicking against the marble like the ticking of a clock that was slightly off beat. He pressed the button and waited as the elevator descended. He hated elevators. He'd had nightmares about falling in them. He believed it was bad karma to ride in them but when it came to down to climbing 39 flights or taking the elevator, the elevator won out.

He stepped out into the brightly lit reception area for the offices of Black, Masen and Newton. Just as Rosalie had promised, a pretty Asian girl sat at a reception desk glancing up at him as she finished her phone conversation.

"Hello, I'm Angela Webber," she said as she extended her hand and shook his. "How can I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Mr. Black. I'm supposed to be here at 5pm sharp," Jasper repeated his phrase from earlier, feeling like a broken record.

"Please have a seat and I'll let him know you're here," she said as she gestured toward some comfortable chairs to the left.

Jasper sat down and glanced at the magazines scattered on the low table in front of him. He didn't see anything that would interest him. He looked around the waiting area. The room had been decorated in a modern minimalistic and clearly masculine style. The chairs were covered in black leather. The coffee table and end tables were black and non-descript. The artwork on the walls showcased a series of modern art masterpieces all signed by an Eric Yorkie. Jasper didn't understand modern art. It confused him. The walls were stark beige and the floors of the office, a polished old hardwood. Jasper wondered if they were original.

He didn't have time to take in much else as the phone on the desk in front of Angela rang and she picked it up.

"Mr. Whitlock, please follow me," she said with a pretty smile as she stood and opened a door behind her. "Right this way."

Jasper followed her down a narrow hallway, glancing into open doors as he passed them. In one room, a petite, pale, little brunette wearing her hair up in a loose bun, stood with a pencil in her mouth, rummaging through a file cabinet. She turned to look at him and smiled.

He wondered if all the girls who worked for Mr. Black were beautiful. "What the hell? If I was as rich as he is, I'd have a fucking harem of hot chicks working for me. They'd all come to work in G-strings!" Jasper thought as he followed after Angela.

In the last office on the right, a blonde haired, young-looking man leaned back in his chair, his feet resting on his desk. He was arguing loudly into the phone receiver with someone about being late on child support payments. Jasper ducked his head and continued on down the hall. He hoped he'd never be on the receiving end of a call like that.

They stopped at the last office on the left. The door was marked simply "Black". Jasper felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. His father had warned him about Jacob Black.

"He's a mean son of a bitch, son. Don't piss him off whatever you do! I'm paying good money for him to get your dumb ass out of this predicament. You better not waste my money! There's a waiting list to get in to him. I had to pay people off to let you ahead of them. Don't mess this up!"

Angela knocked on the door and waited a moment before opening it.

"Go ahead in Mr. Whitlock. Mr. Black will see you now," she said, stepping aside to let Jasper go in.

Seated behind a large mahogany desk was his lawyer. Jasper felt his usual cocky confidence fading quickly. Jacob's reputation for ruthlessness and his father's earlier admonition rang loudly in his ears as he crossed the floor toward his future defender.

Jacob Black stood up and extended his hand to Jasper but did not smile.

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock. I trust you had no difficulty locating the office?" he asked, his dark eyes narrowing as he scanned Jasper from head to toe. "Please sit down."

Jasper took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Jacob's desk. He drew a deep breath and shoved his hands back into his hoodie pocket. He didn't want to appear nervous but he certainly was.

"I've taken the liberty of reviewing your police reports and the files on your arrest. I've also requested and reviewed a copy of the plaintiff's statement and what she alleges you did. First, I need to ask you a very important question. I'm your attorney and I can't help you if you aren't completely honest with me. Did you rape that girl?" Jacob asked.

Jasper was taken off guard. He hadn't been expecting to be asked that question.

"I thought you were supposed to defend me. What, don't you believe that I'm innocent? How are you supposed to defend me if you don't believe me?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Jacob sat silently staring at Jasper. He neither blinked nor moved, his dark eyes narrowed and focused directly on Jasper's jade green ones.

Jasper stared back at Jacob, determined not to be intimidated by this man. Jacob was dressed impeccably in a tailored Armani suit. He was wearing a Rolex watch and a wide, gold ring around his left thumb. His left ear was pierced with a small, gold hoop. He was practically oozing sophistication. Jasper felt like an imbecile in his ripped up jeans and hoodie. Jacob was high class. Jasper was just high. All the while Jasper had been taking in the handsome man in front of him; Jacob hadn't taken his eyes off of Jasper.

"I'm waiting for an answer to my question Mr. Whitlock. Are you planning on wasting any more of my time? If so, I can recommend any number of attorneys who would love the chance to spend your father's money. As for me, I'm a busy man," Jacob said as he reached for the phone on his desk.

"I didn't rape her ok? We went on a date. We were in the parking lot of her dorm. I asked her if she wanted to get in the backseat of my Hummer for a minute before she went inside. She agreed. We made out, but I didn't fuck her. I swear it!" Jasper protested.

Jacob set the receiver down and resumed his former position, his hands folded together, resting on the file folder in front of him.

"I hope you're telling me the truth Jasper. Tell me this now, is there any possible way this young lady could have gotten ahold of your DNA?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think so. I mean I guess she could have gotten it somehow but I don't know how. I thought figuring out the if's was your job?" Jasper asked in a cocky voice.

Jacob was not impressed by Jasper's little show of bravado.

"Your father doesn't discipline you does he?" Jacob asked, his dark eyes so piercing that Jasper felt as if he were naked in his chair and every dark thing he'd ever done was laid bare under Jacob's scrutiny.

"What difference does that make?" Jasper asked defensively.

Again, Jacob didn't answer, he just stared coldly back. Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his chair, feeling the strain of that uncompromising stare. He prayed to God that he would never be on the defensive against this man. He would confess to things he'd not even done, just to get out from under that glare.

"So what happens now?" Jasper asked.

"I prepare the defense. You do what I tell you to do. We hope for the best. That's what happens now," Jacob answered.

"What do you want me to do?" Jasper asked.

"I'll do the talking boy. You sit there and keep your mouth shut if you're capable of that. I'm starting to wonder. Now this is how we begin. For starters, I can smell marijuana on you. If you show up in court high, you're chances of getting off are shot to hell. You will enroll yourself voluntarily in a drug treatment program. You will attend and participate in this program as scheduled. Your instructor will report to me weekly on your progress. Second, you will cut that unruly hair and dress respectably when you present yourself in this office. Lastly and most importantly, you will cease and desist from posting any comments about this on Facebook or any other website. You are hurting your case by doing so. I've read the ridiculous things you've been saying and it attests to your lack of maturity. Whether or not this young lady is a "worthless cunt", you can't say these things online. You're giving fodder to the prosecutions fire against you," Jacob finished.

Jasper's face was contorted into a confounded expression. No one had ever spoken that way to him. He was both incredibly offended and utterly impressed. Jacob Black wasn't going to put up with any of his shit and that was obvious.

"I'll be getting in touch with you soon Jasper. I would suggest that you answer your phone when I call it. I won't have my time wasted by you. Is that clear?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sir," Jasper answered sheepishly, lowering his head and eyes.

For some reason, Jasper felt a sudden need not to disappoint this man. He wanted Jacob to be pleased with him but he didn't understand why.

"We're finished for today. I'll contact you in a few days to see if you've followed my instructions. I sincerely hope you'll have something to report to me," Jacob said as he stood and reached for Jasper's hand.

Jasper almost flinched as he took Jacob's hand again. Jacob's hand was larger than his and the handshake was firm and hard. Jasper was shocked to find himself slightly turned on by this man, though again, this stupefied him. He nodded to Jacob, then turned and walked away on slightly shaky legs through the door.

He made his way back down the hall to the reception area. All the other offices were dark, the doors closed. The others he'd seen earlier must have left for the day. Angela greeted him in the reception area. She had her coat on and her purse tucked under her arm.

"I'll walk you out Mr. Whitlock," she offered with a warm smile.

"Thank you but you don't have to bother with me ma'am," Jasper replied.

"No bother, I'm just on my way down. We don't have any more clients for the day," she answered.

"Does Mr. Black always work this late on a Friday?" Jasper asked.

"Mr. Black does whatever he wants. He owns the building. He lives on the upper floors. He can come and go as he pleases," she said.

"Oh, I see," Jasper said as they entered the elevator, his earlier fears of falling spiking back up.

Jasper exited the building into the cold, blowing December wind and crossed the sidewalk to the warm car waiting for him by the curb. As he climbed inside, he instructed the driver to take him home and eased back against the leather, pushing the button to raise the privacy screen between him and the driver.

Jacob Black, what an interesting man. Jasper wondered why, each time he thought of those sharp, piercing black eyes and that authoritative voice, that he got slightly aroused. It was all very confusing to him and evoked sensations that were utterly alien to his self-gratifying persona.

A few hours later, Jasper lay tossing and turning in his bed, replaying the meeting with Jacob over and over. As he allowed himself to remember each detail of Jacob's appearance, he tried to call to mind that deep, commanding voice. He remembered the way he'd felt when Jacob had asked him: "Is that clear?"

He recalled how he'd answered "yes sir," as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He was further confused when he realized his hand had slipped below the band of his boxer briefs and he was stroking himself to the memory of that voice, those eyes.

"Jesus Christ jumped up! I'm turning into a fag!" Jasper exclaimed as he yanked his hand out of his shorts and rolled over miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

New York Nights

Chapter Two

A Night on the Town

Jacob leaned back in his chair and watched Jasper Whitlock, slink defeated, out of his office. He'd realized, right away, that the boy was lying to him. He probably had raped that girl and if it proved to be the case, then Jacob would have his hands full.

He waited until he heard the sound of the elevator doors close, then turned out the lights and locked up his office. He was the last one to leave for the night. It had been a long and trying day, ending with this interesting meeting with Jasper. He was intrigued, to say the least. Jasper Whitlock was a wild boy in need of some taming and Jacob loved a challenge.

After taking one last look around the offices to be sure everything was locked up and turned off for the night, Jacob headed up to the penthouse. He had made his apartment in the top two floors so he could have the breathtaking view of the Manhattan skyline and the harbor.

He got off the elevator and unlocked the door to his penthouse, stepping inside and locking it shut behind him. He kept a doorman and a security guard in the building at all times but he didn't like to be in the penthouse unless the door was locked. It was a habit of his not to take any chances. Jacob Black didn't take chances.

The housekeeper, Consuela, had been here today and she'd done one hell of a job. It amazed him how that woman could keep the place looking as good as she did. His eyes swept the room, taking in the view. The apartment was two floors, but the living area was open to both floors with high vaulted ceilings. The sleeping quarters on the second floor were actually just a loft open to the lower level. Jacob had loved the wall of windows overlooking the harbor. They went from the floor to the ceiling. It had taken some getting used to as he felt it was like living in a bird's nest, but he couldn't imagine it any other way.

Everywhere was his masculine touch from the walnut, hardwood floors to the black, leather furniture. The walls were painted the same calming beige as the office. The stair and balcony railings were stainless steel like the top-rate appliances in the kitchen he hardly ever cooked in. He had insisted on granite counter tops throughout the apartment and travertine marble in the bathroom but he didn't know why he had to have it that way. The money wasn't that important to him but he did love to be surrounded by luxury.

He'd purchased paintings by a college friend, Erik Yorkie. Erik was a modern artist and Jacob didn't pretend to understand what the paintings meant. He liked their clean lines and proportion. Bella had helped him choose where to hang them. She was a true friend to him. He was keenly aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to win any cases if not for her paralegal detective work. Jacob's strength wasn't in the paper trail. It was in the court room. In the court room he was God.

Jacob loosened and removed his tie, draping it over the back of a chair as he walked through the living room and headed to the kitchen. He got a bottle of wine and the bottle opener from the wine rack and poured himself a glass of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti. That wine was nearly $5,000.00 a bottle. Edward had introduced him to it a few years back and he was hooked.

He sorted through the stack of mail Consuela had left on the counter for him, finding nothing of interest, just invoices from his accountant and copies of paid bills. He didn't have time to bother with things of that nature. He took his glass of wine and the bottle and headed into the living area to his usual spot, a leather recliner positioned in front of the wall of windows so he could look at the lights of Manhattan.

It was his usual spot after work every night. The windows of the building were made of one-way mirror glass. He could see out but no one could see in. It was ingenious but he hadn't been the one to think of it. The former owner had paid the millions to have that privacy. Jacob was thankful for it.

He unbuttoned his dress shirt and untucked it, then slid if off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor by the chair. He kicked off his expensive, Italian leather shoes and let them fall to the floor as well, then leaned back in the recliner and reached for the wine glass he'd set next to the bottle on the end table by the recliner.

As he sipped the fine wine and looked out over the lights of the harbor, he contemplated his meeting with Jasper, going over in his sharp mind, all the minute little details. The way Jasper had quickly dropped his head and his attitude when Jacob called him out had impressed him. It was worth noting. The boy was obviously starved for attention and discipline. Jacob understood that need. He'd felt it once himself but that was the past.

Despite his desire to relax and de-stress, Jacob discovered that he couldn't settle down. He was restless tonight and that meant only one thing, the club. Jacob was co-founder of an exclusive gentleman's club located deep in the red-light district of New York. It was extremely private and extremely selective of its members. Jacob was of course a VIP and entitled to all the rights thereof. He had his own private entrance, his own private room and his own employees who would cater only to him when he was in attendance. He picked up his cell phone, dialed the number and made the arrangements.

"Yes, of course Mr. Black, your room and your staff will be ready to serve your needs as soon as you arrive. We'll send the limo over for you right away."

Jacob got up, put the bottle of wine back in the rack and took the half-empty glass with him up to his room. He set it on the dresser as he rummaged in the floor of his closet for his duffle bag. Hanging in the back of the closet was a black garment bag. He took the bag, placed a few items in the duffle bag and tossed them onto his bed. He stripped off and headed into the shower.

He always took a shower before going to the club. He expected his partners to be clean for him; he felt he owed it to them to do the same. He scrubbed with his luxury body soap, washed his hair, then wrapped a towel around his impressive, sculpted body as he quickly turned on the electric razor and gave his face a once over. After drying his hair, putting on a touch of cologne, deodorant and brushing his teeth, he was ready. He ran the comb through his thick, wavy, shoulder length black hair and stood scrutinizing his appearance.

He paused to remove the gold ring from his ear and the gold ring from his thumb. Those items were a bit to signature for him and he couldn't have anyone recognizing him in the club. He pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and tied a black handkerchief around his head. Biker Jacob, yeah baby! He put on a pair of dark sunglasses despite the fact that it was night, then to complete his disguise, a fake nose ring and a fake ring on the corner of his lower lip. Now he was Goth Jacob!

He walked naked, back into his room, and opened the garment bag. Inside was a pair of black leather pants and a black, long sleeved button up silk shirt. He got himself a pair of Calvin Kline boxer briefs out of the dresser and slipped them on, then put on the rest of his disguise, finishing it off with the black steel toed boots in the duffle bag. He tossed a few extra Trojan condoms into the bag and stopped to give himself one more final scrutiny in the full length mirror on the back of his closet door.

Perfect, no one would ever think that he was really Jacob Black, the high class, highly sought after, criminal defense attorney. He turned off the lights, and locked the door behind him, activating the security system as he left the penthouse and headed for the elevator. As the elevator was going down, his droid buzzed to life with a text that the limo was waiting for him at the curb. He pulled the black, leather, thigh-length jacket out from under his arm and slipped it on, passing the doorman without a backward glance. That man knew better than to ask. He wasn't being paid to ask questions.

Inside the limo, Jacob began to mentally prep himself for what lay ahead. The club was always an experience but what kind of experience depended upon the company you chose to keep. Jacob wasn't in the mood for talk. He wasn't in the mood to train. He wanted a submissive that was ready to please. He knew who he wanted. He'd informed the staff member he talked with earlier who he required and had been assured he would not be disappointed. No one wanted to disappoint Jacob Black. He was known for his hot temper.

It took nearly an hour to weave through the traffic but Jacob didn't mind, it gave him more time to "get in the character". The limo pulled up in back of an old brownstone and the limo pulled into the private underground garage, reserved for VIP members only. Jacob was gold level and everyone knew it. He loved the way they stumbled over themselves to please him.

The driver hopped out and held the door for Jacob as he climbed out. He tipped the man, and then headed through a door that was being held open for him by a beautiful, young woman who resembled Halle Berry. Jacob was somewhat distracted by her tight, blue dress, as she led him up the back stairs and to his private rooms. Jacob had his own balcony overlooking the dance floor. He put his duffle bag down on the floor and rummaged through the cabinets for the items he kept here.

He laid a pair of handcuffs and their key on the bedside table. Beside them went the condoms and a bottle of lube and lastly, the thick, black leather collar. Jacob turned to look at his reflection in the wall to wall mirrors. Did he really look so young? He was so tall, and his shoulders so broad. He worked very hard to keep his chiseled body in shape. Yet still, he had the same insecurities every man had when it came time to undress. He knew he was beautiful but he loved to hear others say it to him.

Satisfied with the subterfuge, he adjusted his dark glasses and opened the door leading to the balcony. As soon as the door was open, the intro to Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People" began to play loudly, the floors vibrating to the drum beat. Jacob found it to be rather appropriate as the host of gyrating bodies on the dance floor all belonged to beautiful people.

He leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands on the rail looking down at the crowd. He was noticed almost immediately and the show began. All of them competing to be noticed by him, all of them wanting to be chosen as Jacob scanned the crowd for the one he wanted.

One of Jacob's private staff members, a handler, as they were called, approached him and asked if he could be of assistance.

"Yes, Emmett, you know who I want. Is he here tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sir, he's down there alright. Shall I fetch him for you?" Emmett asked.

"Well what the hell do you think I'm paying you for?" Jacob asked.

Emmett grinned good naturedly and sauntered off toward the elevator leading to the dance floor. Jacob went back into his room and prepared the scene. He turned off the overhead lights and turned on the strobe light. He felt the constant on and off pulsing in the total darkness lent itself to the stage he wanted to set. He would have found it completely disconcerting if he were playing the other part but he wasn't. He took a seat on the bed and waited for his prey to arrive.

Emmett opened the door and bowed to Jacob as he shoved the young man into the room.

"Get down on your knees, dog, and show some respect!" Emmett shouted as he pushed the boy down. "Will you be needing anything else sir?" He asked Jacob?

"No thank you Emmett. You may leave us now," Jacob answered in his fake Spanish accent. He'd practiced it for months until he felt he had it down pat. With his dark skin and black hair, he felt he could pull it off pretty well. So far no body had discovered who he was.

Jacob stood up and put his hands on his hips as he faced the groveling, young man kneeling on the floor in front of him. The boy's head was up, but his eyes were on the floor, his hands clasped together behind his neck, elbows out, chest up. This kid was no expert but he knew enough for Jacob's taste.

"Did you miss me Seth?" Jacob asked.

"Yes master," Seth sighed.

"I told you not to call me that! I'm not your master! You will address me as sir, is that clear?" Jacob said firmly.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," Seth groveled.

"That's better. Now strip. I want you as naked as the day you slid from your mother!" Jacob commanded, slipping easily into his alternate ego. It was just like breathing.

As soon as Seth was naked and kneeling again, Jacob stepped back and seated himself on the edge of the bed. He lowered his head and looked up at Seth through the dark glasses.

"Crawl to me!" Jacob growled in a low menacing voice.

"Yes sir!" Seth cried as he dropped to his hands and knees and began to crawl slowly toward Jacob, keeping his head down.

With the flashing strobe lights, it almost resembled a scene from a horror movie. Seth stopped directly in front of Jacob, and Jacob grabbed the boy's hair, jerking his head up and tracing his fingertips against Seth's mouth.

"Suck on them!" Jacob ordered.

Seth didn't bother with the yes sir; he just opened his mouth obediently and began to suck on Jacob's right index and middle fingers as if they were a mother's tit.

As Seth was working his craft, Jacob leaned over and took the handcuffs off the table. He let Seth suck his fingers for a few moments more, then pulled them out of Seth's mouth and roughly turned Seth around. He pulled Seth's hands together at the base of his lower back and cuffed them, then spun the boy around to face him, pushing Seth back down to his knees.

Jacob slipped the collar on Seth's neck and buckled it snugly. He watched Seth swallow hard against the collar. He knew Seth hated it but Jacob found the sight so tantalizing that he felt his cock straining against the zipper of his leather pants. He stepped back and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it back onto the bed. He watched Seth closely for some sign of disobedience but Seth knew better than to cop a look at Jacob. He remained kneeling obediently at Jacob's feet.

Jacob opened the front of his pants and pushed his boxers' down, then pulled his cock out and held it firmly in his hand as he reached for Seth, twining his hands in Seth's hair.

"Suck me," Jacob breathed.

Again, Seth didn't bother with the formalities, he got down to business. Jacob moaned as Seth's hot mouth encircled his throbbing cock. Seth knew how to do it so well. If Jacob's control wasn't as good as it was he would have already come in Seth's mouth. He leaned back slightly to watch his cock going in and out of Seth's mouth in time with the strobe light.

Jacob was slightly buzzed from the wine and the flashing light made him feel like he was higher than a kite, not to mention the euphoria he felt when he dominated. It was what he was born to do. He allowed Seth to work him, flicking his tongue along the underside of the shaft the way Jacob liked for a few minutes as he thrust mercilessly against the boy's mouth, and then he pulled out and dragged Seth to his feet.

Jacob flung Seth face down on the bed and stepped away from it so he could kick off his boots and rid himself of the tight leather pants and boxers. When he was naked, he walked back over to Seth and reached for the chain attached to the headboard of the bed. He fastened it to the ring on the collar around Seth's neck and stood back again to look at his handiwork.

"You really do know better than to call me master. You know I'm going to punish you for it," Jacob said.

"As you wish sir," Seth answered fearfully, though Jacob knew the boy was as turned on as he was.

Jacob opened the cabinet and looked through the many implements of torture he had stored there. He finally settled on a razor strap. He lifted it from the hook and walked back to the bed. He gave no warning, no indication; he lifted it and brought it down hard and fast against Seth's unprotected buttocks. Seth pressed his face against the pillow and struggled to keep silent. Jacob didn't like his sub missives to cry out when he punished them.

He struck Seth again and again, losing track of how many times he'd done it, finally dropping the strap when his arm got tired. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, running his hands over Seth's punished bottom and finding it nice and hot to the touch.

"That's better isn't it? You know you needed that but as much as you want it, it still hurts like hell doesn't it?" Jacob teased as he pressed his fingers to the welts.

"Yes sir it hurts like hell," Seth whimpered, his face still pressed to the pillow.

"I'm going to fuck you now Seth. Open your legs for me and push that tight little ass into the air!" Jacob said as he stood and reached for the condoms and lube.

Seth was quick to comply and got himself into the awkward knee, chest position.

Jacob slipped on the condom and lubed it up, then stood beside Seth, caressing his perfect little ass. Jacob slipped two fingers into Seth's tight hole to stretch and lubricate him. Jacob was big and he didn't want to cause any tears. That wasn't good practice and it showed a lack of knowledge. Jacob knew better and he didn't make mistakes like that.

He got on his knees behind Seth and eased himself slowly inside, listening for any gasps of pain. He heard none. Seth was used to it. Jacob had used him before. Jacob grabbed onto Seth's hips and began to thrust in time with the music pumping through the speakers mounted around the room. Jacob timed his rhythm with the music and the flashing strobe light. It was like heroin for him. He fantasized about leaving his other life and living like this forever. He had the funds. It wasn't beyond his reach.

Seth moaned in pleasure beneath Jacob, that sound pushing Jacob's control to the limit. He reached down and tugged on the collar lifting Seth's head up and choking him a bit.

"You like that? You like that big, hard cock ramming into you boy? You need it don't you? You want it! Do you dream about me Seth?" Jacob asked breathlessly.

"Always sir," Seth moaned.

"You better!" Jacob hissed as he thrust harder against Seth, driving the boy's head against the headboard of the bed.

Jacob reached around and began to stroke Seth's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me you little boy cunt!" Jacob commanded.

Seth didn't disappoint. He came hard, spilling into Jacob's hand as his hot, tight ass gripped Jacob's cock, milking from it Jacob's cum as he leaned his weight against Seth's back.

Seth collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold up Jacob's much more substantial weight. Jacob rested against the boy for a moment, then got up and headed into the bathroom to clean up.

When he came back, he took the time to get dressed again before releasing Seth.

"Down on your knees, crawl into that bathroom and clean the cum off yourself and be quick about it!" Jacob said

He stood watching as Seth crawled into the bathroom and stood at the sink washing himself. When he was clean, he dropped to his knees again and crawled back to Jacob.

Jacob reached down and brushed his fingers through Seth's hair.

"Good boy Seth. You pleased me yet again. I will not forget that!"

"Thank you sir," the boy said as he smiled and blushed.

Jacob lifted the phone and called Emmett to come and collect Seth. He left everything as it was. His staff would come in and clean up the room. He made his way out of the room and down the back stairs to the warm, waiting limo.

The scent of Seth was all over Jacob. He leaned back against the leather seat and replayed the night's events. He had absolutely no romantic feelings for Seth at all but Seth knew it. Hell, the boy didn't even know his name! As Jacob relived it all in his mind, he found he was imagining another boy kneeling in front of him.

He pictured himself standing in front of that boy who knelt before him. He felt his hands tangle in a head of curly, blonde hair. He pulled that head up and looked into a pair of beautiful, green eyes. Jasper Whitlock was the phantom that haunted his memories. It was Jasper Whitlock he would think of as he drifted off to sleep, sated from his encounter with Seth but not completely satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

New York Nights

Chapter Four

The Vultures Descend

It was a nightmare Jasper Whitlock just couldn't wake up from. Each time he stepped out of his apartment, the press descended upon him like flies on shit.

"_Mr. Whitlock, did you rape that girl? What is your_

_defense team doing to cover this up? Can you please_

_make a statement for the paper. Mr. Whitlock!"_

Jasper shoved past them and forced his way through the crowd of protestors, who always waited behind the press; feminazis who wanted his balls on a silver platter. They waved signs, calling him a rapist. Some even threw things at him.

His father had been forced to hire security to accompany Jasper everywhere just to keep him safe. Jasper longed to go home to Houston, Texas. People loved him there. He'd been the crown prince of Whitlock International. His mother had begged him to come home but he knew he couldn't leave now. He would be in violation of his parole and that was a risk he just couldn't take.

Jasper had done as Jacob asked. He'd enrolled in a drug and alcohol class, trimmed his unruly hair and stopped posting derogatory remarks about his accuser on Facebook. He'd even tried dressing more preppy in an effort to make himself look less like a scrub and more like an innocent, college kid. He hoped his efforts would pay off.

Jasper was a nervous wreck this evening. He had an appointment with his attorney at five P.M. and he was dreading it. Yet at the same time, Jasper was also longing to see Jacob again. As if his life wasn't complicated enough already, Jasper was keenly aware of the fact that he was having conflicting feelings for Jacob Black.

He'd never been interested in a man before but he was interested in Jacob. Jasper sat back against the heated, leather seat of his Porsche and took a deep breath. The traffic light turned red in front of him. He didn't mind, it gave him a few minutes more to himself. His mind began to drift, as it had been doing quite often over the last week. He recalled the way Jacob had corralled his attitude so easily and seen right through his front. He remembered the unflinching, dark eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul and the unnerving way Jacob could remain completely still as he regarded Jasper.

"Whew," Jasper breathed, as pleasurable sensations began to move down his belly and through his groin.

He was jolted back to reality, when the driver behind him honked his horn. The light had turned green and the New York drivers do not wait for people who aren't paying attention.

Jasper pulled through the intersection and made a left turn into the harbor district. He winded through the rush-hour traffic as best he could but feared he would be late. He knew he should have started earlier but hadn't been able to get free of his father. The man had cornered him outside his bedroom door and accused Jasper of inviting the hordes to camp in front of their building, as if he wanted all the negative publicity. Jasper hated that man! He honestly did.

Jasper didn't make it to Jacob's building until 5:20. He practically ran through the lobby, not even stopping to acknowledge Rosalie as he passed her desk. He repeatedly pressed the elevator button as if that would make is descend faster.

"You only have to press it once. You might as well relax, you're already late," Rosalie mumbled behind him.

He didn't bother looking behind him. He didn't need anyone to tell him that he was in deep shit. He was swimming in it up to his eyeballs! The only good thing about the situation, as he could see it, was that he didn't think about being afraid of the elevator. He was more afraid of what was waiting for him on the other side of those doors.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Jasper was startled to see the office empty. There was no sign of Angela. He stepped out into the dim-lit room and looked around.

"Hello?" he called but she didn't answer.

Perhaps they'd all gone home for the night. His heart began to beat rapidly as he crept down the hall toward Jacob's office. There didn't appear to be anyone else here, all the doors were closed. Jasper could see a light coming out from under Jacob's door. He didn't know if that made him relieved, or more anxious. He stopped in front of that door and composed himself. He'd just explain about the traffic and his father holding him up. Surely Jacob would understand, it was only twenty minutes.

Jasper lifted his trembling hand and knocked.

"Come in Jasper," Jacob's steely voice called from behind the door.

Jasper opened the door and stepped into the office. Jacob was standing at the window with his back to Jasper. He didn't turn around. Jasper stood staring fearfully, unsure what to do.

"You're late," Jacob stated.

"The traffic was bad this evening and my father detained me on my way out. I would have been here on time if not…" Jasper began.

"I'm not interested in excuses Jasper. When you waste my time, you waste the time of all my other clients. It's why I always make you the last appointment of my day. I expected I'd have this kind of problem with you. Sit down!" Jacob commanded, still refusing to turn and look at Jasper.

Jasper took a seat, wondering what the hell was so damn mesmerizing outside that window. He toyed with the thought of reminding Jacob that it was Jasper's father who was paying him but quickly let that idea go. He knew all that would get him, was a swift kick out the doors and he would then be without an attorney. It was a little too late into the game to be without an attorney.

Jasper looked up at Jacob. He was dressed in his usual black, designer dress pants and expensive-looking shoes. He'd taken off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt above his elbows. His red tie was draped over the back of a chair to Jasper's left. Jasper wanted Jacob to turn around but didn't dare suggest such a thing. He wanted to see his attorney's dark eyes, even though he was afraid of them.

"You disobeyed me Jasper," Jacob said.

"What do you mean sir?" Jasper asked, confused.

"I told you to enroll in drug and alcohol classes," Jacob answered.

"I did sir!" Jasper protested.

"You enrolled, but you didn't attend. You missed your class on Wednesday. Your instructor informed me that you didn't show up. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. You have to attend and participate in the class. I didn't realize you were so thick-headed, Jasper. I will have to make my demands to you easy enough for a child to understand," Jacob said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get to the class soon enough!" Jasper protested.

"Jasper, all I've heard from you so far this evening has been excuses. I'm tired of excuses! Do you think the jury is going to care about your excuses?" Jacob turned around.

Jasper swallowed hard and forced his eyes up to meet Jacob's. Jacob stood, with his hands on his hips, facing Jasper. The top three buttons on his shirt were undone. Jasper found the sight of Jacob's chest and the thin scattering of dark hair on it, a bit too distracting. Jacob's stormy expression made Jasper cringe involuntarily.

"I swear to you sir, I meant to get to that class. I wanted to be on time. Everyone is taking everything out on me. I didn't do anything wrong!" Jasper cried as he put his hands over his face to hide from Jacob's unrelenting stare.

"Jasper, I can't help you if you won't help yourself. This is over. Get out of my office. I'll send your father a final bill for my services thus far and a list of potential attorneys who might be interested in fleecing him for his money. I guarantee you won't get off on this charge, however," Jacob declared.

Jasper's head jerked up; his face frozen in shock. He didn't know why he did what he did next but it just seemed right to do so. He jumped up from the chair and stumbled over to Jacob, throwing himself down at Jacob's feet and clutching at Jacob's knees.

"Sir, please don't abandon me! Everyone blames me for this and I swear to you I didn't rape that girl! You're the only one who can help me!" Jasper hung his head, pressing his forehead against Jacob's knee and sobbed.

To Jasper's complete astonishment, he felt Jacob's fingers moving softly through his hair. He froze, remaining completely still as Jacob caressed the top of his head.

"Jasper, I understand you. I know what you're going through. Believe it or not, I was once just like you, a spoiled, young man with no direction and who had never known discipline or consequences. I was blessed with the luck of finding a man who helped to shape and mold me, to guide me and show me what I could become. I think you need that too don't you?" Jacob asked, his normally icy tone, softer.

Jasper sniffed and wiped at his nose, unable to make himself look up at Jacob. He'd not expected gentleness from that man and it caught him off guard.

Jacob slipped his hand under Jasper's chin and lifted it, forcing Jasper to look up.

"You need someone to discipline you and teach you, don't you Jasper?" Jacob asked, his dark eyes narrowed and focused on the simpering young man at his feet.

"God yes, sir," Jasper pleaded, clutching frantically at Jacob's knees once again.

Jasper couldn't understand the overwhelming range of emotions that swept over him. He couldn't comprehend his own behavior. Why was he on his knees in front of Jacob? Why was he groveling like an idiot at this man's feet? Why did he want to surrender who he was, for what this man could help him to become?

"I can help you, Jasper, if you let me. I can guide and teach you, mold and tame you, if that is what you truly want. I can make you so much better than you are today but you must be willing to obey and committed to trusting in me. I would be your master in this matter if you wish it of me. Would you consent?" Jacob asked, still running his strong fingers through Jaspers hair.

Jasper gasped for air, feeling completely defenseless.

"I'm lost!" he cried out.

"I will find you," Jacob answered.

"Yes, please, please…" Jasper moaned.

"So you are willing to give yourself over to me to command and control? You are willing to obey me and do so without question? You give yourself openly and honestly to this in the hope that I can craft you into a better man?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, oh yes!" Jasper answered, giving up all dignity and pride.

"Then we start now. You will move out of your father's apartment and into mine. I live in the penthouse of this building. I have more than enough room for both of us. You will bring nothing with you. I will provide for you, whatever I think you will need, food, clothing, everything. You will cease to be the person you are now. You will become the person I think you should be. You will freely give up your right to make any decision concerning yourself and surrender those rights to me. Is that clear?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sir!" Jasper exclaimed as all anxiety and fear fell away from him like so much baggage.

"Good, we will start your training tonight. From this point on you will address me as Master. You will crawl behind me on your hands and knees unless I give you leave to walk upright. You will keep your eyes cast down, your head up at all times. You will refrain from looking me in the eye unless I give you leave to do so. When we are in the company of others, you will behave as I instruct you to do. When we are alone, you will be always naked and exposed. You will not have the option of hiding behind anything. You will lose your pride and your arrogance. Now strip out of those clothes and leave them here," Jacob ordered.

Jasper didn't give himself any time to consider the implications of his decision. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, dropping it on the floor, and then he removed his shoes and socks. He wriggled out of his jeans and boxers and sat, awkwardly on the carpet at Jacob's feet, uncertain of what to do.

"Kneel up, knees apart, fingers laced together on the back of your neck, elbows out, chest up, head up, eyes down, now!" Jacob commanded.

Jasper was quick to comply, his heart practically fluttering its way out of his chest. Despite the fact that he'd just given himself over to the control of another man, he'd never felt so free. He didn't have to worry about making the wrong decision, or fucking things up. His master was in control of him now. Jacob would decide his fate. He felt safer than he'd ever felt in his life.

Jacob stood back, inspecting his new slave. Jasper remained motionless as Jacob walked around him making a circle, his heavy footfalls shaking the floor under Jasper's aching knees.

"Good, very good, you learn quickly. I like that. Now, down on your hands and knees, you will follow me to the elevator," Jacob said as he began to cross the floor in front of Jasper.

Jacob paused at the door of his office to turn off the lights and lock up. He held the door open for Jasper to crawl out, and then locked up behind him. Jasper followed in a crawl, just as he'd been ordered, behind Jacob, the hardwood floors painful under his knees. Jasper imagined that he would get used to that sensation soon enough.

Once they were inside the elevator, Jacob reached down and patted the top of Jasper's head. Jasper felt his spirits soar. He desired nothing else in the world but to please his master. He'd forgotten, for the moment, the upcoming trial. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Jacob.

Jasper followed his master down a carpeted hallway toward yet another locked door. This door led to the place that would be Jasper's new home. He wasn't anxious, he wasn't fearful, he was hopeful.

Jacob unlocked the door and led Jasper into the penthouse. Jasper raised his eyes carefully and looked around. He wasn't surprised by the luxury surrounding him. He'd expected as much. He followed his new master across the floor and toward a leather recliner sitting in front of the wall of windows.

"Kneel up!" Jacob ordered.

Jasper did as he was told, watching as best he could, with his eyes down, as Jacob turned to face him.

"This is my sanctuary. I expect you to treat it with respect. You make a mess, you clean it up. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Jasper answered.

"I thought I told you to address me as master!" Jacob said sternly.

"Yes, Master!" Jasper exclaimed.

"That's better. I think the first thing we need to do is get you accustomed to your new life. First, I'm going to punish you for your disobedience regarding the drug and alcohol class and failing to address me properly. Once that is out of the way, we'll have a bit of fun. A slave doesn't learn from punishment alone. He must realize what he is giving up when he displeases his Master. I will show you both pain and pleasure tonight. It will be up to you to choose which one you want to experience more of. Stand and follow me. Keep your hands just as they are," Jacob said as he crossed the floor toward the stairs.

Jasper followed behind his new master, keeping his eyes down. He was a bit nervous now. Punishment, what could his Master mean by that?

Jacob led the way into the bedroom. He stopped in front of Jasper and slipped off his shoes, kicking them into a corner, and then sat down on the side of the bed to remove his socks. He looked up at Jasper standing in front of him.

"Down!" he commanded and Jasper complied.

"Take off my belt; use your teeth to do it!" Jacob said his voice deep and compelling.

Jasper crawled forward and gripped Jacob's belt in his teeth, struggling to pull it loose from the buckle. He managed, with much difficulty, to get it unclasped, then gripped the buckle with his teeth, and tugged, pulling it through the loops.

"Good boy," Jacob said. "Give it to me."

Jasper leaned up and dropped the belt from his teeth into Jacob's hand.

"Now the pants," Jacob said.

Jasper again leaned over into his Master's lap, gripping the button of his Master's pants in his teeth. He found it much more difficult to unloosen than the belt. After he fumbled with it for over a minute, Jacob reached down and popped it loose. Jasper quickly took the zipper in his teeth and lowered it.

Jacob stood up quickly and pushed his pants to the floor, stepping out of them. He stood only inches from Jasper, who knelt uncertainly at his feet.

"Look at me Jasper," Jacob ordered.

Jasper looked up at his Master standing before him in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, his hands on his hips, the belt dangling from his left hand. Jasper had suspected that Jacob was impressive under his clothes but had not expected him to be so muscular. His Master was the most perfectly handsome man Jasper had ever seen.

"Do you find me beautiful, Jasper?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, yes, Master. You are very beautiful!" Jasper cried.

"You are very beautiful too, Jasper," Jacob replied.

Jasper felt great pride in hearing those words from his Master. He wanted to please Jacob. He resolved to endure, bravely, whatever punishment Jacob chose to give him.

Jasper waited to see if Jacob would take off his boxer briefs, or order Jasper to do it with his teeth. He did neither.

Jacob got into the bed and sat propped up against the headboard in the center of the bed, his long legs stretched out.

"Come here Jasper, lie across my lap."

Jasper climbed into the bed and stretched himself across Jacob, his cock pressing against his Master's lap.

"Put your hands together at the small of your back," Jacob commanded.

Jasper did so and felt Jacob fastening something around his wrists. Handcuffs, where had they come from? Jasper only wondered about it for a second. It was of no consequence as his thoughts were soundly interrupted when his Master's big, warm hand began to caress his buttocks.

"You have a nice body Jasper. I'm going to make it exceptional. I'm going to spank you now. Have you ever been spanked, Jasper?"

"No, Master," Jasper answered.

"I assure you it will hurt but pain is necessary for growth. Pain is beautiful. It will teach you," Jacob assured him.

Jasper tensed in expectation of the first blow but Jacob continued the maddening caresses. Jasper felt his cock hardening, despite his resolve to prohibit it from doing so. He was helpless and he loved every minute of it.

Quite suddenly and without any warning, Jacob's hand lifted and then came down relentlessly hard against Jasper's unprotected buttocks. The sting was immediate and agonizing. Jasper clenched his teeth, determined not to cry out, feeling that it would somehow disappoint his Master.

Again, and again, the blows fell, Jasper enduring them as best he could, though he began to wreathe against his Master's lap. When at last, Jacob stopped; Jasper's face was wet with tears, his jaw sore from being clenched so tightly.

"You have done very well, Jasper. I didn't fare so well the first time I was whipped. But then again, my Master whipped me with a bull whip, chained to a wall in a basement. I must admit, I screamed like a girl," Jacob laughed.

Jasper was thunderstruck! His Master had been a slave? That just didn't seem possible. He wanted so much to ask about it but knew better.

"Thank you Master," Jasper said, trying to control the shaking of his voice.

"Sit up Jasper," Jacob said.

Jasper clambered off of his Master's lap and sat up. He so wanted to look into Jacob's dark eyes. He so wanted to throw himself into Jacob's arms and beg Jacob to love him. He knew such love would have to be earned. Jacob reached out and gripped Jasper's chin tightly in his hand, forcing Jasper to look up at him.

"Now for the pleasure, Jasper, you've earned it."


	5. Chapter 5

New York Nights

Chapter Five

Lessons in Pleasure

Jacob reached out and gripped Jasper's chin in his hand, forcing Jasper to meet his eyes. "Look at me Jasper," he commanded.

Jasper raised his eyes and looked at his new Master. He wanted to please Jacob and he'd just endured his punishment, as best he could. Jacob had promised pleasure and Jasper was ready for it.

"Have you ever been with a man before, Jasper?" Jacob asked.

"No, Master."

Jacob scooted over to the side of the bed and stood, reaching out to turn Jasper so they faced each other. He brushed his fingers through Jasper's hair and traced them down the side of Jasper's face.

"You would look so much better with a collar around your neck. I just happen to have one that I think will fit you."

Jasper watched as Jacob walked across the room to a large cabinet and opened it. Inside were many implements of punishment. Jasper saw handcuffs, several different types of paddles, blindfolds, gags, nipple clamps, cock and ball cages, and of course, various types of dildos, prostate stimulators and vibrators. Jasper found it all quite bewildering but he trusted his Master completely. He quickly lowered his eyes when Jacob turned back to him, carrying a simple, black, leather collar.

"I think this will do quite nicely. Head up!" Jacob commanded.

Jasper quickly raised his head and held perfectly still as Jacob fastened the collar around his neck. It fit snuggly but didn't impair his ability to breathe or swallow. Jasper found it comforting in a way.

"Come, Jasper. I want you to see how you look wearing my collar."

Jasper moved off the side of the bed and dropped to his knees. He had to crawl upright as his hands were still cuffed behind him but he wanted his Master to be proud of him. He followed Jacob across the room to the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

"Look at yourself, Jasper."

Jasper raised his eyes and stared at his reflection. He hardly recognized the boy in front of him. Jacob stood behind him, one corner of his Master's beautiful mouth quirked up in a half-grin.

"You look perfect. I knew you would," Jacob said, gripping Jasper's shoulders and turning him.

"Take my boxer-briefs off, use your teeth," Jacob said his voice deep and purposeful.

Jasper lowered his head and gripped the band of Jacob's underwear tightly in his teeth, his nose pressing against the trail of dark hair leading down his Master's rock-hard abs. Jasper found the delicious scent of his Master's skin overly distracting as he attempted his task; a task made all the more difficult by Jacob's obvious erection.

He'd suspected his Master was well-endowed but Jasper wasn't really prepared for it when Jacob's hard cock, freed from the boxers, sprang up directly into his face. Jacob pushed it against Jasper's mouth.

"Open your mouth, Jasper. I want you to suck me," Jacob ordered as he kicked off the boxers.

Jasper swallowed hard, eyeing the enormous length in front of him. He'd never done that before, sucked off another guy. He wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was more afraid of disappointing Jacob if he hesitated. He opened his mouth and Jacob immediately pushed himself inside, gagging Jasper.

"That's it, just tighten your mouth around it and concentrate on doing what you would love to have done to you. Make your Master proud."

Jasper took in a deep breath, his Master's unique scent filling his nostrils as he struggled with Jacob's cock filling his mouth. The salty taste on his tongue was obviously pre-cum, Jasper knew it from having once tasted his own out of curiosity. He found that he wasn't disgusted by it at all. Though his knees were hurting from the pressure of the kneeling position and his jaw was starting to ache from being stretched, as it was, he wanted to go on.

"You like this don't you, Jasper? You like being told what to do. You like your limits being pushed."

Jasper tried even harder to take more of Jacob into his mouth, nearly causing himself to vomit in the process. His Master obviously appreciated his efforts, as he gripped Jasper's hair and began to thrust hard into his mouth.

"Do you want to make your Master cum, Jasper?" Jacob moaned.

Jasper couldn't answer. His mouth was full of cock, so he nodded his head as best he could.

"I want to cum, Jasper but not in your mouth," Jacob said, as he pulled out of Jasper's mouth. "Stand up!"

Jasper struggled to get to his feet and remained standing, waiting to be told what he should do. Jacob returned to the cabinet and picked up some things but kept them out of Jasper's line of vision.

"On the bed!" Jacob commanded.

Jasper crawled up into the bed and knelt in it, waiting for his Master. Jacob walked across the room, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach with each step. Japer found it difficult to keep his eyes down with such an enticing site before him.

"Face down!" Jacob commanded.

Jasper stretched out and tried to calm his excited breathing.

"I'm going to give you a safe word. Most Master's don't but I think it's not wise to proceed with a new, untrained slave without one. Your safe word is black. That is my last name and my favorite color; it should be easy for you to remember. Say it now."

"Black, Master," Jasper said, his voice somewhat muffled as his face was, for the moment, pressed into the pillow.

"Good, now I'm going to get you used to penetration before we go any further. I want you to feel safe with me. If I do anything that you find unbearingly painful, you are to use your safe word. I only want you to suffer when it's appropriate that you do so, for instance, when I'm punishing you. You should not feel unbearable pain when you're not being punished. Do you understand, Jasper?"

"Yes, Master."

Jasper held still, once more, as Jacob's big, strong hands began to firmly massage his buttocks, gently spreading them apart. Jasper did jump, however, when he felt something cold and wet, dripping onto his tight, unused, virgin hole. He supposed it was lube of some sort. He was correct in that assumption.

"Don't tense up, Jasper. I'm going to put my finger inside you. You are to lie perfectly still while I do this. Under no circumstances are you to grind against the bed or try to get friction to your cock. I will control that and tell you when you may do so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," Jasper whispered.

Jacob smacked Jasper hard across his buttocks with the open palm of his hand. "I didn't hear you!"

"Yes, Master!" Jasper cried.

"Much better, now breathe out and relax."

Jasper did as he was told, Jacob's big finger pressing against and then entering him. Jasper felt himself being stretched and wondered how he would ever manage to take all of Jacob's cock inside him. He was only slightly anxious, however. He trusted Jacob completely.

Jacob pushed a second finger inside of Jasper and began to twist them about, rubbing against a spot inside of Jasper that made him want to come up off the bed. He gasped in shocked pleasure despite himself.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Jacob asked in his deep, silky voice.

"Yes, Master! What are you doing to me?" Jasper cried.

"That's your prostate. Does it make you feel as if you're going to cum, Jasper?"

"Oh, yes, Master!"

"If you do, I will punish you! You will not cum unless I give you leave to do so!" Jacob commanded.

Jasper couldn't find voice to answer, the pleasure he was feeling was just too keening but it was about to end, at least momentarily. Jacob removed his fingers.

"Over on your back, now!"

Jasper struggled to roll over, his hands trapped beneath him, causing his hips to rise involuntarily. Jacob reached over and retrieved something from the bedside table. Jasper cringed when he saw it was a cock and ball device. Small teeth were embedded in the little rubber cock ring. The ball cage had little metal teeth in it as well. Jasper watched as Jacob expertly fitted the device and leaned back to inspect his work.

"It looks as though it was made for you, my beautiful slave. If you move too much, you'll definitely feel it though," Jacob said, lowering his voice to make it sound more menacing. It sent pleasant shivers through Jasper's body.

Jacob lifted a set of nipple clamps and brought them close to Jasper's chest. He brushed the cold, metal tips against Jasper's hard nipples, and then fastened them in place. Jasper winced in pain but kept silent.

"What perfect ornaments on that fine, athletic chest of yours. The black metal looks just right against that tanned skin. Do they hurt, Jasper?"

"Yes, Master but not so very bad."

"Good, I want you to get used to that sensation. In a few days, I'm taking you to a good friend of mine. We're getting your left nipple pierced. You'll wear a ring identical to mine. I want your left ear pierced as well and possibly your cock-head. What do you think of that?"

"If it will please you, Master, then I will gladly endure it."

"My, how quickly you learn! I can tell you want to please me in all things. Good, very good. I like that!"

Jacob tugged slightly on the clamps, making a delicious tingle run through Jasper's body. He tried not to arch upward to ease the precious ache in his nipples and quickly eased back to the mattress, not wanting to displease his Master.

"Your cock is quite hard, Jasper. I'm afraid if I touch it, you'll disobey me, and cum, won't you?"

"I'll try my best not to Master."

Jacob took the last item he'd taken from the cabinet, a blind fold and eased it over Jasper's head, cutting off his vision. Jasper struggled with that. He felt as if he couldn't breathe when he couldn't see.

"Master, please, I don't like it!"

"Jasper, quiet yourself. Trust your Master. You can take this. I want you to concentrate on what you are feeling, not what you are seeing. You get too distracted by looking at me instead of focusing on the sensations I'm giving you. Just relax and feel, Jasper."

Jasper took a few deep, ragged breaths and then slowly calmed himself down. The moment Jasper became still, Jacob began to touch him, very lightly with just the tips of his fingers, sliding them over Jasper's chest and down his stomach. Jasper's breathing hitched up again, despite his efforts to remain quiet.

When Jacob blew his warm breath across the leaking head of Jasper's cock, Jasper gasped in forced pleasure. Jacob gripped Jasper's hips and held them still while he repeatedly blew warm breath up and down the length of Jasper's throbbing, needy cock. Jasper felt he might die of want if that were possible.

"Have you ever been tortured with pleasure, Jasper?"

"No, Master," Jasper sighed.

"You'd better get used to it. I'm going to make you scream with it soon enough. You'll want it, need it but it will drive you right to the edge."

Jasper was on the edge right now. He strained, every blood vessel in his body pumping with the effort, as he tried not to cum. Jacob wrapped his huge hand around Jasper's cock and began to pump it mercilessly. Jasper cried out, and then quickly silenced himself.

"Bend your knees, lift them up for me," Jacob ordered.

Jasper did as he was told, bending his knees up and spreading them as he felt Jacob move between them. Jacob pushed his other hand beneath Jasper and slipped his fingers back inside, rubbing hard on Jasper's prostate.

"Master, I can't stand it! I'm going to cum and I don't want to displease you!" Jasper cried.

"You will not cum, Jasper! If you do, I will hang you from your wrists in the basement and torment your cock, keeping you hard all night and giving you no release!"

Jasper thought he would go mad with it and understood, all too well, what his Master had meant about being tortured with pleasure. Thankfully for Jasper, it didn't go on forever. Jacob took his hands away and lifted Jasper's legs up, placing them over his massive shoulders.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Jasper. It will hurt but if you find it unbearable, I expect you to let me know. I want you to enjoy this. When you feel me pushing against you, breathe, relax and most importantly, don't tense up. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

Jacob paused to look down at Jasper. He remembered the first time his own former Master had taken him. It had been anything but pleasurable for him. Jacob had begged and pleaded with his Master not to hurt him. He had not received any mercy. He shook his head to clear that memory, and then took his cock in hand; lubricating it well, positioning himself right at Jasper's tight opening.

"Jasper, do you consent?"

"Yes, Master."

Jacob pushed gently against Jasper, and then entered him very slowly, allowing Jasper to accommodate his girth. When Jasper gasped in pain and began to struggle, Jacob slowed and held completely still.

"Can you take it, Jasper?"

"I can, Master."

Jacob moved again, sheathing himself completely. He waited a moment before beginning the rhythm, and then built up slowly. He kept his weight on his knee's so as not to drive Jasper into the mattress. Jacob reached up across Jasper's chest and tugged on the nipple clamps, causing Jasper to rear up and forcing himself further onto Jacob's cock.

"God, you are so tight! You can't imagine how good you feel to me right now, Jasper! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you!"

Jasper was beyond words. He was so far gone at that point that he didn't know what else he could do. He never dreamed Jacob Black would be saying something like that to him. He'd never imagined, in his wildest fantasy's, that he would be having sex with that man who'd seemed so distant, remote, cold. Jacob certainly wasn't cold now.

Jacob wrapped his hand around Jasper's cock and began to stroke it hard, in time with his thrusts. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off. "Come for me, Jasper." Jacob said as he lowered his head and stared directly into Jasper's eyes. "Look at me and keep your eyes open. I want to watch you. I want to own it. Your pleasure belongs to me and no one else. I want you to come for me right now!"

Jasper obeyed without a moment's hesitation and gave himself over to the sensations, spilling into his Master's hand and watching as his Master reached that glorious moment with him. Jasper never took his eyes off of Jacob; they belonged to each other for that brief few second in time.

Jacob collapsed against Jasper, making no attempt to hold off his weight, forcing Jasper's legs back his knees against his chest.

Jasper found it extremely uncomfortable with his hands trapped behind him but remained silent. Jacob eventually recovered his breath and moved off of Jasper.

He pulled Jasper up into a sitting position and removed the cuffs, the nipple clamps and the cock and ball devices. Jacob pulled Jasper close and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Touch me," Jacob whispered against Jasper's mouth.

Jasper brought his trembling hands up to the sides of Jacob's face and stroked his Master's skin, feeling the stubble and sweat over smooth. He loved that. The fine lines beginning around Jacob's eyes spoke of the difference in their ages but to Jasper it meant nothing. He knew he'd found what he hadn't even know he'd been looking for.

Jacob pulled them together for another deep, passionate kiss. "Sleep now. Tomorrow we will begin in earnest."

Jacob turned out the lights and pulled Jasper close to him. In a while, Jasper could hear Jacob's slow, steady breathing. He propped himself up on one elbow to look down at his sleeping Master.

"I love you," he whispered, softly brushing his lips against Jacob's.

Jasper laid his head down against Jacob's chest and let dreams take him.


	6. Chapter 6

New York Nights

Chapter Six

The Turning of the Screw

Jacob sat in his recliner looking out at the bay. Despite the delightfully exhausting physical exertion he'd just enjoyed, sleep was eluding him. He'd left Jasper slumbering peacefully in his king-size bed in the loft bedroom and sought a few moments of quiet time to reflect on the situation.

He certainly wasn't starting Jasper's training the same way he'd begun his journey into the lifestyle. Jacob eased back against the leather and took a sip of wine, taking the time to swirl it against his tongue and really taste it, before swallowing.

"_Jacob, take the time to really appreciate the taste before you swallow."_

He cringed, inadvertently, as the memory of his former Master's voice haunted him. The mere sound of it had once been enough to make him either quake with terror, or flush with arousal. He recalled the day he'd begun his journey with the man who had molded him into the successful lawyer he was today.

_Jacob and Edward had been living together in an off-campus apartment near Yale. They had both passed their final exams and were preparing to celebrate. Mike was on his way over with a keg and some girls he'd picked up at a campus bar. Jacob was already slightly toasted having begun his own private celebration an hour or so earlier._

_He and Edward had been exploring the world of bisexuality and all it had to offer them. Having done every conceivable thing they could do with women, they had gotten a little too drunk one evening and ended up in bed together. It was bound to happen eventually, both of them prone to doing whatever they'd been told they shouldn't do, sometimes more for shock value than any other reason. _

_Jacob had always insisted on topping and Edward, being the less physically endowed of the two, hadn't put up too much of a fuss. Jacob was a loud, arrogant, spoiled brat who always got his way. Edward was slightly more refined, having brought up in a stricter environment and by a father who actually gave a shit about his son. _

_Edward was an only child, Jacob was the youngest of three boys; his brothers all successful in their respective careers. No one really gave much thought to Jacob and what he would become. His father and mother didn't really expect much out of him and as a result, he was wild and undisciplined._

_When Mike arrived with the girls, Jacob had wandered outside the apartment to get some fresh air. He never suspected that he was being watched. He didn't sense that anyone was following him and the alcohol in his system, dulled his reactions. He never even noticed the man hiding in the bushes nearby, he had no time to scream and no time to run. _

_Big, strong hands grabbed him. He was knocked off balance and thrown into the open side door of a waiting van. His attacker had come prepared. When Jacob tried to right himself to put up a fight, he received a sturdy foot straight to his groin and dropped like a sack of potatoes. His hands were forced behind his back and secured with a pair of cuffs. Though he was kicking like the devil, his abductor had no difficulty restraining his feet and cuffing his ankles as well. A gag was forced into his open, screaming mouth and secured behind his head. Lastly, a black hood was pulled down over his head._

_He was left in the floor of the van, struggling vainly against his bonds, while his kidnapper drove him to God knew where. Jacob could remember being utterly terrified. He was certain he'd been taken for ransom. It was no secret on campus, that Jacob's father and mother had money. Jacob made no effort to hide that, in fact, he flaunted it._

_He lost track of time or direction, resolving to cooperate in order to stay alive. When the van stopped, Jacob didn't fight. His assailant pulled him up by the front of his shirt and drug him out of the van, then picked Jacob up, big boy though he was, and flung him over his shoulder. Jacob could tell they were climbing some steps; there was a pause and then the sound of a door opening. Jacob could also remember hearing the sound of water, though he didn't think they'd driven long enough to be at the coast._

_He was taken through the house and down another set of stairs and then cast onto the floor. The hood was suddenly torn off and he blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the blaring lights. He was sitting on a concrete basement floor. The walls were exposed brick. A single light bulb hung from a rusty looking chain among the exposed pipes and joints on the ceiling above. Along one wall, was a military style cot with a single brown blanket folded at its foot and a meager looking pillow. A toilet, sink and shower were on the other side of the room. Directly to Jacob's left, was a tall metal cabinet with a padlock on it. In another corner stood an exercise machine and weight bench._

_His captor moved to stand directly in front of him and Jacob gasped in shock when he saw who it was and recognized the man. He was speechless and for a moment forgot to be frightened as the gag was removed from his mouth, allowing him to speak._

"_Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? I know you're doing this to warn me that I'm not supposed to be out walking around wasted. Is this to scare me? Well it worked! You can take the cuffs off now. I feel like I'm going to puke!" Jacob said as he struggled to sit up._

"_Then puke, Jacob. You'll clean it up with your tongue if you don't hit the toilet."_

"_How the hell am I supposed to get to the toilet? My feet are cuffed together," Jacob protested._

"_I suppose you could crawl, Jacob. Or you could always stand up and hop," his captor replied._

"_Come on, take these cuffs off!" Jacob cried. "I'm getting pissed now!"_

_Jacob's head was thrown back with a violent slap to the side of his face._

"_This is no game, Jacob. You're here to stay until you learn respect. I've watched you fuddle your way through law school by paying off or sleeping with your instructors. I've stood by silently while your father indulged you're every whim and gave into you're ceaseless whining. It's time you were taken in hand and taught how to behave properly. Since you father isn't capable of that, I have no choice but to take it upon myself. _

_This room will be your new home. You will eat here, sleep here, and bathe here. I will be your only companion unless I see fit to share you with others and I may do so from time to time. You will learn discipline and control. You will improve your body. You will focus on your upcoming bar exam. You will have no distractions other than me. From this point on, you will address me as Master. You will speak only when spoken to. You will keep your head up, your eyes down. You will not be allowed the benefit of clothes. You will learn proper position and etiquette for a slave. I will be your teacher in all things and rest assured, Jacob. If you slip even a bit in your training, I will punish you severely! Is that clear?"_

_Jacob could only stare in disbelief. Though he was still convinced that this was just a trick meant to scare him, he was starting to become a little bit afraid. Surely this was a joke? Something inside told him otherwise. He was about to find out when his captor rushed forward and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head sharply back._

"_I asked you a question! Is that clear, Jacob?"_

"_Fuck off!" Jacob spat as he struggled to get free of the cuffs._

_"I'm sorry you see it that way, Jacob. How unfortunate for you. I guess you'll have to learn the hard way."_

_Jacob's captor grabbed him by the shoulders and drug him across the floor, then fastened a hook into the cuffs at his feet. Jacob continued to struggle and then began to panic as he was lifted up by ankles to swing from a chain mounted to a pulley in the ceiling. His captor lifted him up about a foot off the floor and left him to struggle for a moment._

_Jacob watched in terror, all the blood running to his head, as his tormenter approached him, a pair of scissors in his hand._

"_What are you going to do with those?" Jacob cried._

_He was struck across the face again. "I didn't give you leave to speak, slave. Stay quiet and you will see what I'm going to do with these."_

_Jacob watched helplessly, as his clothes were cut off and thrown aside. He could only wait in misery to see what was going to be done to him. His captor left his hiking boots on him as a means of securing the cuffs and the hook, to prevent him from falling on his head but he was otherwise naked, his hands cuffed behind his back, hanging by his ankles._

"_Now, that looks better. I can see that I have something here to work with. At least you're well-endowed but I expected that. You are too thin, though, I'll have to build you up. You have good bones, Jacob. I can see you becoming a big, strong, strapping, young man. I can see you becoming a perfect submissive. I must admit it will be a pleasure to break you, however. I've been looking forward to this for a long time, actually, ever since the first day I saw you."_

"_When I get away from here, I'm going to tell everyone what you did to me!" Jacob cried, knowing it was his only defense._

_His captor only laughed. "We'll see, Jacob. Sleep well."_

_Jacob watched in disbelief as his abductor walked across the basement floor, climbed the steps and turned off the light, leaving him in total darkness. He began to struggle and scream for help. After screaming for nearly an hour, he lost his voice completely and at about the same time, lost his reason as well. He'd come to realize that he wasn't going to be rescued, this wasn't a stunt meant to scare him and he wasn't going to be able to buy his way out of it. _

"_Dear God, please get me out of this!" he prayed, not really expecting to be answered. God didn't answer prayers from pieces of shit like him._

_All that long night, Jacob mused over his life, his mistakes, and his shortcomings. He wondered what might happen to him the next day. He vomited up the liquor he'd drank earlier in the evening, getting puke in his hair and all over his face, completely unable to do anything about it. By morning, he no longer cared. The pain in his ankles had dulled due to the fact that his feet were so numb he could no longer feel them. He had no energy left to struggle with._

_He jerked his head up when he heard the door open and was blinded again when the lights came on. He waited in trepidation, as his new Master came down the steps and stood in front of him, his hands on his hips._

"_Did you have a good sleep? I see you made a complete mess of yourself."_

_Jacob didn't answer, just watched and waited. He was lowered to the floor and his feet were un-cuffed and his boots and socks removed. His Master grabbed the back of his arms and drug him across the room to the shower. He was dropped onto the floor and flinched when the cold water hit his bare back. In a moment it warmed up and felt good to his aching muscles._

"_I'm going to take the cuffs off and you will wash yourself. If you try to move, I'll shock the shit out of you. Look, Jacob."_

_Jacob raised his head and looked at the device in his Master's hand. It was a cattle prod._

"_It will give you one hell of a jolt. I wouldn't want a burn like that on me. If I were you, Jacob, I would behave myself. Now wash!" his Master shouted as he tossed a bar of soap at Jacob, and then leaned down to unfasten the handcuffs. _

_Jacob stretched his arms in front of him and picked up the bar of soap. He began to scrub himself with it as best he could, though he still couldn't stand up due to the numbness in his legs and feet. His Master handed him a bottle of shampoo and he washed his hair, getting the vomit out. Jacob didn't want to admit it but the shower felt good, getting cleaned up felt good. He was afraid to ask what might be next._

_When he was finished, the shower shut off and he was handed a towel. He dried himself off as best he could then sat waiting to be told what he should do next._

"_In the box by the sink is an electric razor, tooth paste a tooth brush and deodorant. I think you know what to do with those items. Get on your feet! Those legs aren't going to remember how to stand unless you make them."_

_Jacob struggled, falling down two times before he managed to get the blood flowing to his feet again. Sharp, painful prickles tormented him as his feet, which had been asleep, began to wake back up. He quickly shaved, brushed his teeth, and put on the deodorant, then picked up the comb and combed out his wet hair. He turned back around, remembering to drop his eyes at the last minute._

"_Good job, Jacob. Now, you are going to eat your breakfast here. After that, you will follow a prescribed list of daily chores that must be completed each day while I'm gone. When I get home tonight, I will check on your progress. If you have failed in any one of the tasks I've set for you, I will chain you to the wall and whip you. Is that clear?"_

_Jacob nodded. Almost immediately he felt the sting of another hard slap._

"_You will address me as Master!"_

"_Yes, Master!" he gasped, holding his hand to the side of his face._

_Jacob flinched as he was lead, by the arm back to the center of the room. He noticed a chain attached to a ring in the floor. His Master fastened Jacob's right ankle to the chain in the floor then stood to look at his new slave._

"_This chain is long enough to allow you to access any part of this room except the stairs. Do you see the weight machine? I left detailed instructions on how you are to use it. There is a list of instructions on your cot. When I get home I'll see how well you followed them, now eat!" he gestured to a bowel on the floor at Jacob's feet. It was full of oatmeal and on the floor next to it was another bowel of milk. _

_Jacob bent down to pick it up but was stopped by a hand grabbing hard into his hair._

"_Kneel down and eat it like a dog!"_

_Jacob did as he was told, his face burning with shame as he knelt and began to lap at the food in the bowel like some kind of animal. Despite the humiliation of it all, he was hungry, and it was good. He finished it all._

"_Now wash up those bowls and clean yourself up. I'll see you this evening, slave!"_

Jacob was jolted back to the present with the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up and picked it up off the table beside his recliner.

"Jacob, its Bella. I know it's really late and all but I just found something I think may help our case with the Whitlock boy. Can I come up?"


	7. Chapter 7

New York Nights

Chapter Seven

The Plot Thickens

Jacob shifted through the piles of paperwork left for him on his desk by his capable paralegal, Bella. She'd called late last night, to inform him of something important she'd discovered pertaining to Jasper Whitlock's case. Bella was quite the sleuth and when she got in the character, she was unstoppable.

Bella had been reviewing the facts of the case, when she stumbled upon the original police transcript of the interview between the accuser, Alice Brandon and the detective assigned to the case. Alice had told the detective that the alleged attack took place in the parking lot of her college dorm. Bella had driven to the dorm and snooped around. It was just as she'd expected. The parking lot had surveillance cameras in place.

Bella had used her unique charm to convince the security guard to allow her to view the tapes of that evening. Upon review of the said tapes, Bella noticed the accuser exiting Jasper's Hummer and making her way into the building. Once inside, she met her room-mate and jumped up and down, smiling and holding out the hem of her dress, pointing to what Bella presumed was the semen stain. Alice seemed to be quite animated and was laughing and hugging her room-mate. Bella filed an injunction, with Edward's help, to obtain a copy of the tape. She'd included it in her report to Jacob.

Jacob had viewed the tape and it was obvious that Alice wasn't in any way upset or in any distress. She was elated when she met her room-mate. Jacob had given Bella permission to approach the room-mate and speak with her regarding what Alice had told her that night. Bella was a cute, petite, pretty little thing but when she needed to, she could play hardball. It would be easy for her to get the information she needed. Jacob had only to sit back and wait.

He sometimes felt as if Bella did most of the grunt work in the cases and he just presented the evidence but it wasn't exactly like that. She was an excellent paralegal but she didn't have the ability to put it all together and argue it in court. She wasn't ruthless and cunning like Jacob was. He shined in the courtroom, she shined behind the scenes and that was how she liked it. When the spotlight was pointed at him, Jacob could deliver. It had always been that way.

He could remember the sound of the whip cracking against his skin, the sound of his screams. He'd begged for mercy but his Master hadn't given it. His Master had made him strong and ruthless; his Master had made him cunning. He didn't fear anyone or anything, at least that was how he'd lived before he met Jasper Whitlock.

Jacob was a little bit worried about Jasper's case. It had become too personal for him. He'd considered bringing Mike into the picture as co-counsel on this one. It wasn't that Jacob thought he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure, he knew he could. He was worried that his emotional attachment to Jasper would impair his ability to remain cool and calculating when the time came to be so.

Jacob had suspected that Alice had made up the story about Jasper raping her but he needed to know why she'd done it. Jasper had indicated it was for extortion of money and that made sense but what was her reason for doing so? Jacob needed to find out more about Mary Alice Brandon. He needed to know what Bella could learn when she talked to the room-mate. He needed the connection.

Jasper had left that morning to go to class. Jacob had removed the collar and put it away in the cabinet where he kept his playthings. He didn't feel it was appropriate to have Jasper wearing a collar on campus, what with the media swarming all over him as they were. Jacob didn't want any more attention focused on them than they already had. He leaned back in his chair and tried to concentrate on the cases in front of him.

The morning had been so hectic and him with no sleep. He'd argued two cases already today and had a third to get through that afternoon. Nothing really too difficult but still exhausting enough, not that anyone had suspected he wasn't on top of his game. Jacob was very good at hiding things like that. He wished he could keep his mind on his work but he kept thinking about Jasper, about those emerald, green eyes and that cupid's mouth. He couldn't forget the feel of that mouth on him.

Jacob shook his head and stood up to stretch. He had made a phone call to a dear friend earlier that day during one of his infrequent breaks. He was having a special collar commissioned for Jasper to wear. It wouldn't attract at much attention as a conventional collar but would serve the same purpose. He was anxious to have it done. He'd also made an appointment for Jasper with his favorite tattoo studio, to get his nipples pierced. He'd only been teasing when he'd told Jasper he wanted to get Jasper's dick pierced. Jacob wouldn't do that to something that in his mind was already perfect enough.

He walked over to his office window and stared out at the streets, watching the snow flurries strike against the glass and disappear. He wondered where Jasper was and what he was doing. He had to fight the urge to let his hand drift down to the crotch of his pants. That was never a good idea when you were standing in front of a floor to ceiling window, across from an office building of the same design. Anyone might see.

Jacob was startled out of his reverie by a loud knock at the door. "Come in," he called over his shoulder.

"Jacob, you aren't going to believe this!" Bella gushed. "Alice's room-mate, a girl named Rosalie Hale, admitted to me that Alice told her she'd got what she wanted from Jasper! Rosalie said that Alice was trying to get evidence on her clothes that she could use against Jasper to extort money from him and get this, the money was to help out her father!"

"Help out her father with what?" Jacob asked.

"That's not the exciting part!" Bella cried, practically jumping up and down in place.

"Spit it out, damn it! I haven't got all day here!" Jacob urged.

"Her father is Aro Volturi, the dean of students at NYCU!"

"Aro Volturi? I thought her last name was Brandon?" Jacob asked.

"It is. She was married right out of high school but got a divorce when she started college. I think she might have been pregnant but apparently lost the baby and the marriage broke up but that's not important. As to why she's helping her father, Rosalie said it had something to do with funds Aro had "borrowed" from the school's scholarship fund. He's been dipping into the donations. Apparently somebody is starting to ask questions."

"As I recall, Aro is quite wealthy. Why would he be taking money from the scholarship funds? That doesn't make sense," Jacob said, scratching his chin.

Bella sat down on his desk, her skirt hiking up to reveal most of her thighs. Jacob couldn't help but be distracted by the view. He wasn't completely immune to a woman's charm and a sexy, confident, strong, intelligent woman always perked his interest.

"Jacob, I think Aro might not be in a very good place financially right now. Mike suggested that I try to obtain an injunction to get his financial records but I thought it would be best to seek your advice first. If he is behind this, we don't want to spill the beans that we know just yet and give him time to hide things."

"No, Bella. That wouldn't help us at all. At least we know the reason why the accusation was made. What about Ms. Hale? Is she willing to testify for us?" Jacob asked.

"I think I made a pretty good impression on her when I suggested that if she didn't testify what she knew, we would move to have her arrested for hampering an investigation. I warned her that she could be implicated in the false accusation charges since she knew it wasn't true. Her pretty face got really pale when I told her we would ask for the maximum sentence for it. She indicated to me that she would be willing to testify. She also assured me that she wouldn't tell Alice that she talked with me."

Jacob leaned back in his chair and smiled up at her. "Did you use your angry face, Bella, when you were threatening her?"

She grinned down at him and laughed. "You know I did, handsome!"

Jacob reached over and slid his hand up Bella's thigh, beneath her skirt, his thumb brushing against the crotch of her panties. "No crotch less today?" he asked.

"Get your damn hands off me Black! You know I'm engaged to Mike! I happen to love him!" Bella cried, as she slid off the desk and pushed Jacob's hand off her leg. "I mean really!" she exclaimed.

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "Mike Newton and my Bella, it just does not compute!"

"I'm not your little, slave girl anymore, Jacob. You set me free remember?"

"You weren't submissive enough for me, sweetheart. I want my slaves to be willing to submit, not forced to do so over my knee," Jacob replied.

"Whatever, listen, I do need to get going. Do you want me to file a motion to get access to Aro's finances or what?"

"No, Bella, not just yet. I need to get ahold of the prosecuting attorney and share this video tape and Rosalie's statement with him. We might be able to scare Alice into dropping the charges against Jasper. I think that would be best for all of us. Once we have that accomplished, then we go after Aro."

"You know best boss! I'm just a little pee-on!" Bella sing-songed.

"You know you're more than that," Jacob called after her as she breezed out of the office, closing the door behind her.

So much to think about, so much to do, this new information made Jacob feel so much better about the case. Jasper was innocent of the rape charge at least. It wouldn't be too difficult to prove it now. There seemed to be a lot more going on beneath the surface though and Jacob wanted to get to the bottom of it all, but there would be time for that.

As he was considering breaking for lunch, there was another knock at the door. It was Edward.

"Late night, Jacob?" he asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was, Edward. Did you come in here to give me shit about it or are you here for a productive reason?"

"I didn't think I needed to have a reason to come see my best friend," Edward answered.

"What's your angle, Masen?"

"I was actually thinking of asking you the same question. What are you thinking, moving Jasper in with you? Isn't the media all over this enough as it is? What did you tell his father?"

"I told his father it was to keep Jasper out of trouble," Jacob answered.

"Is that the real reason?" Edward asked.

"Mind your damn business, Edward," Jacob replied, an icy tone to his voice.

"Don't try that tone with me, Jacob. I'm not one of your submissives. You tried to make me once but it didn't work. You know that. You can keep things from Bella, Mike, everyone but not from me. You're fucking him aren't you?"

Jacob didn't answer. He sat perfectly still and looked up at Edward with his stone cold expression. Edward was quick on the draw and that was one of the things that made him a good lawyer but sometimes he got too involved in Jacob's personal life, or lack thereof. Edward didn't approve of the club. He didn't approve of the BDSM lifestyle either. When Jacob's former Master set him free, he'd gone back to Edward and tried to make Edward his first submissive. It hadn't worked out the way Jacob had hoped. Edward had never quite forgiven him for it.

"Not going to answer me?" Edward asked.

"I don't think it's any of your affair what I'm doing or who I'm sticking my cock into, is it?"

"That's answer enough right there. Are you trying to lose this case? You need to keep your head clear and why in the hell Jasper Whitlock? What does he have that you think you need?" Edward asked.

"He needs me. He reminds me of me when I was his age."

"Yeah, you want to fuck him up and make him an emotionless, heartless, calculating, ruthless, empty, aching, lonely man just like you. Oh, you put on a strong front, Jacob but I can see right through it. It's all a farce. Your "Master" didn't help you, he broke you. You became the way you are today, as a means of coping with that pain. He took the light out of your eyes. It's never come back, Jacob. I knew you before when you were lighthearted and innocent. I loved you then. I love you still but not the same way. Don't damage Jasper the way you were damaged."

"I'm sorry, Edward but I wasn't aware I was paying you to come in here and deliver a sermon about my personal life. Would you mind showing me where it say's in your contract that you're ordained to preach to me?" Jacob asked no hint of amusement in his voice.

Edward stared back into those hard, dark eyes and sighed. "I wish I could kill him for what he's done to you."

"He tried to help you but you wouldn't let him," Jacob answered.

"No, I understood him all too well. He is a monster. He's always been a monster. He took what he wanted from you then cast you away to flounder…" Edward began.

"He made me what I am today! I wouldn't have become this, been this successful, if not for him. He left this building, his estate, to me!" Jacob shouted, standing up to face Edward, his fists clenched, and his face contorted in rage.

"Jacob, lower your voice. You know I know all this. You don't have to shout it at me," Edward said, reaching out to place his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob shrugged Edward's hand away and turned back to the windows.

"You know I'm being careful, Edward. I don't want anything to happen to Jasper. I'm not handling him the way I was handled. I want his submission to be willing, not forced, as mine was."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jacob. I've never seen fit to question your motives before. I don't mean to get into your personal life but I just can't help it," Edward sighed. "I still have feelings for you."

Jacob turned around, an incredulous look plastered on his face. But Edward was already gone, the office door closing behind him.

"Damn him!" Jacob muttered as he sat back down and put his head in his hand.

Jacob was shocked at Edward's admission. He'd thought Edward had moved on. So much time had passed since they'd been lovers. How could he have missed that Edward still felt something for him? Jacob had always prided himself on being able to read people. It was one of the things that made him a successful lawyer but he'd just been completely blindsided by one of the people he was closest to. How could that have happened?

The phone on his desk beeped at him and he rubbed his hands over his eyes as he reached for it.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Mr. Black, it's almost time for court, just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Angela."

Jacob stood up and reached for his suit jacket, hanging over the back of his chair. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror in his private bathroom, then slipped his knee length, black, pea-coat on and shoved his hands into his black, leather gloves. Angela met him at the door with his brief case and Bella followed behind him with her files. Off to court again where he could be the star of the show. Jacob normally loved this part of his job but today, his heart just wasn't in it.

Authors Note: Ok guys, I need to clear up a major misconception that was pointed out to me by one of my dear fans. In the last chapter I made a statement that Edward was less physically endowed than Jacob. I didn't mean that his cock was smaller than Jacob's; I meant that he wasn't as muscular as Jacob or as tall. I realize how it must have sounded and it wasn't my intention, so all of you Edward lovers out there, I'm truly sorry! BTW, a lot of people have added this fic to their favorite stories list but I'm not really getting very many reviews. Please leave reviews so I will know if I'm on track here. I need the feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

New York Nights

Chapter Eight

Jasper Gets His Collar

Jasper slipped through the door into Jacob's apartment. Rosalie had assured him that Jacob was home. His classes at the university had run a bit longer than usual this evening and he'd been gone all day. Jasper was tired but he was anxious to see Jacob. He put his backpack on the floor and removed his coat and hat, hanging them on the hook in the entryway. He dropped to his knees and began to crawl into the big, open-air great room. He lifted his head just enough to see where he was going.

Jacob was standing by the granite bar that divided the kitchen area from the living area. He was dressed in his black, silk pajama bottoms and nothing else. He was looking through a stack of papers and drinking a glass of wine. Jasper's mouth began to water and he quickly dropped his head, hoping his Master hadn't seen him looking. He crawled across the floor to Jacob and knelt beside him, waiting to be told what to do.

"You're late, Jasper," Jacob said, not looking up from the paper in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Master. My class ran a little late this evening. The instructor was trying to help prepare us for finals and she wanted to be sure we knew everything. I thought it was best to stay and get as much out of it as I could. I would have texted you but I don't know the number to your phone," Jasper said, keeping his head down.

"Well, we will have to remedy that situation then, won't we?" Jacob said, laying the papers down and taking his glass of wine. "Follow me, Jasper."

Jasper followed after his Master on his hands and knees, as Jacob led him to the stairs. "Come, stand up!" Jacob commanded.

Jasper climbed up the stairs behind his Master, enjoying the view, as he could feast his eyes on Jacob without Jacob knowing. When they reached Jacob's bedroom at the top of the stairs, Jasper quickly dropped to his knees and lowered his eyes again, following Jacob into the room. Jacob closed the door and reached down, stroking his hand through Jasper's curls.

"I must admit, I missed you today. I found myself somewhat distracted when I was alone, with thoughts of you."

Jasper felt his heart begin to race. Jacob was talking about him! He could distract the most calculating man he knew! Jasper felt his face blushing.

"Thank you, Master!" He exclaimed.

"I have a gift for you," Jacob said. "Go sit on the bed while I get it."

Jasper crawled quickly over to the bed and clambered up to sit quietly, trying not to watch his Master opening the cabinet.

Jacob walked over to Jasper, carrying a small,l black box in his hand. "Take off your clothes. I want to see what this gift looks like with nothing but your skin."

Jasper hurried to undress, not wanting to displease Jacob. He was nervous and his fingers fumbled with the buttons but he got out of his clothes and waited for his next command.

"Kneel before me," Jacob commanded.

Jasper knelt in front of Jacob, distracted by the fact that his face was level with his Master's crotch. Jasper wanted to nuzzle against that black, silk fabric and feel the bulge he knew was hidden beneath it.

"Look at me, Jasper," Jacob commanded, grasping Jasper's chin in his hand and tilting his head up.

Jasper met his Master's dark eyes and felt his anxiety fade away. Jacob would lead and he would follow. It felt more perfectly right to Jasper than anything he'd ever known.

Jacob released Jasper's chin and opened the little, black box he was holding. He took out a length of thick, solid, gold chain. He placed it around Jasper's neck and used a little, gold pad-lock to fasten the two ends of the chain together. The chain fit snuggly against Jasper's neck but didn't choke him. The little padlock rested against the hollow of his throat.

"Come and see, Jasper," Jacob urged, tugging Jasper's shoulder and forcing him to stand.

Jasper followed Jacob over to the full-length mirror and stood looking at his reflection.

"This is your collar. My initials are on the back of the pad-lock that holds it in place. I have the key. It's a bit less conspicuous than a traditional collar and you can wear it all the time. Every time you swallow, you will feel that little pad-lock and it will remind you of whom you belong to," Jacob said, stroking his hand up and down Jasper's back.

"Thank you, Master. I'm pleased that you think me worthy of such a beautiful decoration," Jasper whispered.

"It only enhances what you already have, Jasper," Jacob whispered against the top of Jasper's head. "Do you know the power you have over me? I think of you when we are apart and it distracts me from my work. Don't believe for one minute, that just because I am your Master, you don't have control as well. Each time you surrender yourself to me, it gives me control but you have to do it, give me that power. Don't ever think that I don't realize what that means. Submission is a beautiful gift when it's given freely. I wonder sometimes, why you surrendered so quickly to me. You barely knew me."

"I loved your confidence, Master. You struck me, from the moment I first saw you, as someone who wouldn't take any shit from me. I knew you could control me. I guess I've been craving that all my life. I don't know why but it feels perfect when I'm with you," Jasper admitted.

Jacob turned Jasper to face him and took Jasper's face in his hands, tilting it up to his. He kissed Jasper softly on the lips and then pulled them closer together to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing against Jasper's lips. Jasper quickly opened to the kiss, loving the feel of that powerful mouth on his. It made his knees weak. Jacob pushed his body against Jasper's, his hard cock, pressing against the fabric of his pajama pants.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Jasper?" he asked, his mouth still brushing against Jasper's. "Do you want your Master?"

Jasper felt his knees give out with those words and he was kneeling on the floor at Jacob's feet, helpless.

"Yes, I want you, Master!" Jasper cried.

Jacob knelt on the floor beside Jasper and took Jasper's hand in his. "You're confused aren't you, Jasper? You don't understand these conflicting feelings inside of you. They seem too powerful and they take over. You're helpless against them. Believe me, I understand how that feels. I was once where you are now. I felt the same way. Your Master becomes your air, your food, your water. He becomes your life and it is frightening."

"No, Master. It's liberating!" Jasper cried.

Jacob took Jasper into his arms and held the boy close. He felt Jasper's arms wrap around him as well. He knew he should be more controlling of his new slave but he didn't want to be. Jasper wanted him so badly, how could he refuse? Jacob was bewildered by Jasper, by his total and complete submission so quickly. It was nothing like his training had been. He'd fought it like the devil but his Master's tactics had been so different. Jacob wanted willing submission. His Master had forced it upon him. He would never force Jasper to do anything. He would encourage and guide but never force.

Jacob stood, drawing Jasper up with him. "Go to the bed," Jacob said, watching as Jasper obeyed him without a word of glance.

He watched Jasper, loving the way the trim athletic body moved so gracefully. Oh, the things he wanted to do to that body! He had been in this lifestyle long enough to know when he had a good thing. He slipped his fingers into the band of his silk pajamas and pushed them to the floor. Jasper was watching him, wide eyed. It seemed that his slave had forgotten not to look at his Master unless he'd been told to do so.

"Like what you see, Jasper?" Jacob asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh, yes, Master!" Jasper cried.

"That's funny; I don't remember giving you permission to look at me. Aren't your eyes supposed to be down at all times?"

Jasper's face blushed and he quickly lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master."

Jacob walked over to the cabinet and took a small, wooden paddle out of it. He made his way back over to the bed and sat down beside Jasper. "I think perhaps, I may need to remind you to show proper respect for your Master," Jacob said, cracking the paddle against his hand.

Jasper flinched and bit his bottom lip. That simple gesture turned Jacob on so much; it was almost more than he could do to keep from throwing himself on Jasper and ravaging his slave.

"On your belly," Jacob ordered his voice steady and commanding.

Jasper turned over for him. "Clasp your hands together behind your head and keep them there," Jacob said.

He watched as Jasper obeyed him, then took the paddle and began to stroke Jasper's buttocks with it, making small circles on the porcelain skin.

"How many do you think you earned today?" Jacob asked.

"As many as my Master sees fit to give me," came Jasper's quick reply.

Jacob laughed softly, then raised the paddle and brought it down against the exposed skin. Jasper bit down on his cry, keeping silent for his Master, though the hit had not been very hard. Jacob knew the fear came from the anticipation of the pain more than the pain itself. He delivered two more stinging blows, not hitting very hard but hard enough to make his point, loving the way Jasper's skin marked up so well.

He stopped at 10, thinking that was enough to make his point, then pressed his fingers into the welts, stroking them gently. "Do you think that will remind you to keep your eyes down unless I tell you to raise them?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Master," Jasper replied. "Thank you for reminding me."

"My pleasure," Jacob answered as he let the paddle fall to the floor.

He leaned down and kissed the welts, loving the feel of the heated skin against his lips and knowing he'd been the one to cause it.

Jasper moaned and fought not to wreath against the mattress, knowing that it would displease Jacob.

"Jasper, I asked you a moment ago if you wanted your Master; do you still?"

"Yes, please…," it was all Jasper could get out.

Jacob reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and stroked himself with it. He moved over Jasper, forcing Jasper's legs apart with his knees and pushed the head of his cock against the tight opening.

"Tell me you want me," Jacob whispered against Jasper's ear.

"I want you, Master!" Jasper cried.

"And do you love your Master, Jasper?" Jacob asked, nipping at Jasper's ear with his teeth.

"I love you more than my life, Master," Jasper vowed.

Jacob eased gently into the willing body beneath him, feeling Jasper tense up as he did so. He waited a moment, allowing Jasper to relax and accommodate his hard length, and then he began the rhythm that was instinctual to all men, losing himself in the sheer pleasure of having another body beneath him to dominate. He dipped his head and kissed the skin between Jasper's shoulders, drawing his tongue along it and tasting the salt in Jasper's sweat. It had never been like this, this intense, with Seth. Seth was a good fuck and very submissive but it didn't feel the same.

Jacob picked up the pace and braced himself up on his arms. Jasper was making no effort to control himself, wriggling beneath Jacob in his desire for friction to a certain part of his body.

"On your knees," Jacob ordered, raising up and pulling Jasper up with him. Jasper groaned but complied, knowing he wouldn't be able to thrust against the mattress now.

Jacob gripped Jasper's hips and thrust hard into him, taking his pleasure as he pleased. Jasper's knuckles were white as he clutched the headboard of the bed. Jacob smiled, knowing he was the cause of it all.

"Don't cum, Jasper!" He warned.

"I'll try not to, Master!"

"You better do more than try!" Jacob growled, reaching up and taking the gold chain around Jasper's neck in his hand. He tugged on it, pulling it back and choking Jasper slightly.

It was too much for even Jacob's tenacious control to hold back as he watched Jasper struggling. He came hard, the color exploding behind his tightly closed eyes. It took Jacob a moment to regain control of his body and he discovered that he was lying beside Jasper on the bed. Jasper was stroking Jacob's chest lightly with the tips of his fingers.

Jacob rose up and pushed Jasper back down on the bed on his back, then trailed a line of kisses down Jasper's chest and over his flat stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into Jasper's navel. Jasper clutched the sheets and sucked in a deep breath as Jacob moved lower still. When he felt his Master's skilled mouth drawing on his cock, Jasper had to fight all the harder to keep from coming in Jacob's mouth. He simply couldn't keep from it.

"Master, I can't hold out…," Jasper cried. "I'm going to cum in your mouth and I don't want to displease you!"

Jacob's response was to suck even harder. Jasper had never felt anything like it. He'd never had anyone on him like that. Jacob's mouth was so strong! He was so skilled at it! Jasper had to wonder why, though he suspected Jacob's former Master was the reason. The thought of his Master surrendering to anyone made Jasper insane with jealousy and he forget himself as he reached down and gripped Jacob's head in his hands.

"Oh, fuck!" Jasper gasped as he emptied himself into Jacob's mouth, feeling both sated and terrified of what he'd just done. But there was no reason to fear.

When Jasper's eyes opened, his beautiful Master was lying beside him in the bed. "Come here and let me hold you. I like to feel your head on my shoulder," Jacob said, reaching for Jasper.

Jasper did as he was asked. He wanted nothing else in the world but this, this moment, this feeling. Jacob's strong arms surrounded him. Jacob would keep him safe.

Jasper had dosed off. Jacob wanted to but sleep wouldn't come. His mind was wondering back to when he'd been Jasper's age, that basement that had been his prison, the man who'd taken him.

Flashback

"I can see that you didn't do as you were told today, Jacob."

Jacob looked up at the man standing over him. He was sitting naked on the floor near the iron ring to which the chain around his leg was fastened. Jacob had taken the weights off of one of the bars on the weight set and attempted to pry the ring out of the concrete with it. He'd scratched up the floor but not made any progress. The bar lay discarded beside him. He made no answer but drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"I asked you a question Jacob. If you don't answer me, I'll have to punish you. I promise you, I'm losing patience with your disobedience. Do you want to hang by your ankles all night again tonight? Do I need to get the cattle prod and bring it back down here to get your attention? No, I think I know what will reach you," his Master had said.

Jacob watched in terror as his Master bent to get something out of the tall metal cabinet. When Jacob realized what it was, he panicked and began to scream, struggling against the chain that held his ankle like a wild man.

"Jacob, I haven't even touched you and your acting like a thing possessed. Calm yourself. Discipline helps. It molds and shapes you. If you would but just give yourself to my guidance, you wouldn't need to be so afraid. I'm sorry it has to be like this. I hope I never need to do this to you again. Perhaps once will be enough."

Jacob tried in vain to fight, but he was weak and terrified. His Master easily restrained his hands behind him and lifted him, dragging him across the room to the basement wall near his cot. Jacob was forced to stand and his hands and feet were chained in an x, stretching him out against the wall. He could feel the cold bricks against his naked body and he hated the exposed feeling.

"I don't like to hit you with a whip, Jacob. It leaves marks and I don't like to leave permanent marks. I hope you never make me do this to you again."

"Go to hell you fucking sadist!" Jacob hissed.

His Master sighed and lifted the bull whip. "Remember you said that when the pain comes," he said.

The sound of the whip hissing through the air preceded the agonizing lash that struck Jacob's back. He screamed and struggled vainly against the cuffs, tearing the skin on his wrists, blood trickling down his arms. The second lash went across his buttocks and again he screamed with the unbearable pain. Again and again it came, the white, hot pain that seared itself into his brain and exploded like red, hot crimson behind his closed eyes. There was no escape from it, no place in the mind you could withdraw into. It was here, it was now.

Jacob felt something warm and wet running down the back of his legs and he realized it was his blood. With the next fall of the lash, he lost control of his bladder, hot piss spilling onto the floor at his feet, mixing with the blood pooling around his ankles.

"You have to power to stop this Jacob," his Master's voice called from behind him as the lash fell again, Jacob's screams echoing off the brick walls.

"Please, please…," Jacob begged, between sobs.

"Address me properly, Jacob," his master ordered as another lash fell, followed by another scream.

"Please, stop!" Jacob cried.

"Not good enough!" another lash, another scream.

"Please stop, Master!" Jacob screamed.

The silence in the room was disturbed only by Jacob's sobs as he hung, limp by his bruised and bleeding wrists. He was barely conscious of his Master's movements as he was taken down from the fall and carried over to the little cot. He was placed face down and left for a moment. When he felt his Master's hands again, they were gentle, washing the blood away with a soft, warm cloth, then rubbing something soothing into the cuts.

"Jacob, don't ever give me cause to whip you like that again. I don't want to do it. I want to guide you and teach you, not scar you for life. All you had to do was follow that list I left for you. Instead you spent the day trying to pry an iron ring out of the floor. A college educated boy like you, ought to have realized that wasn't possible. I noticed you haven't eaten yet either. None of the food I left for you in the mini frig was touched. If you think not eating will get you out of here, think again. I will tie you down and put a feeding tube in your nose and feed you through it. You need to hang by your feet again tonight but I don't think I will do it. Lay here and think about what you've done. When I check on you later this evening, we'll see if your attitude had changed."

Jacob felt his Master's hand running through his long hair, pushing it back from his face. He didn't speak or move. The lights were turned out and he was plunged into total darkness, despair took him and he gave himself over to piteous sobs.

Return to Present

Jacob swallowed hard as he struggled to bring his thoughts back to the present. He wasn't that weak, sobbing, frightened boy chained to a basement floor. He was Jacob Black, respected and feared defense attorney, wealthy and powerful. In his arms was a beautiful, willing, young slave who needed his protection, who needed his defense. Jacob tightened his arms around Jasper and bushed his lips against the top of Jasper's head as a single tear slid down his cheek. Jacob wasn't crying for himself. He wasn't crying for the boy in his arms. He was crying for that long lost, frightened boy he once was. The innocence lost in a far off time and place, never to be regained. He understood why he was so drawn to Jasper. Jasper reminded him of that lost crying boy. Jasper reminded him of himself.


	9. Chapter 9

New York Nights

Chapter Nine

The adornments of a perfect slave

Authors Note: Hey guys, I made a major screw up with chapter 7. I listed Alice's room-mate as Rosalie Hale. It was supposed to be Jessica instead. As you all know, Rosalie is Jacob's receptionist in the lobby of their building. My mistake! I'll get it corrected eventually, so in this chapter, the room-mate's name is Jessica. Sorry for the mess up!

"You wanted to see me, Jacob?"

"Yes, come in, Mike," Jacob replied. "Please sit down. I know Bella brought you up to speed on the facts of the Whitlock case. It looks like it might be cut and dried at this point but as you know, that's usually when the ground falls out from under us. I think Mr. Volturi knows we made him. I'm sure he's aware of Bella speaking Alice's room-mate, Jessica. I would imagine that he knows what the nature of that conversation was about. I may be wrong but I don't ignore my inner feelings on this sort of thing.

Let me get to the point. I think it would be productive, at this time, to bring you on board as co-counsel. I realize that family law and criminal law are two different animals but I would like to have you cross examine Alice. I think you might be able to get her to crack with fewer traumas than I would cause. Overall, I think she is probably a pawn in her father's game but she refuses to drop her case against Jasper despite Jessica's statements to Bella. I gave the prosecutor the information I had, even though the defense isn't required to turn over anything through process of discovery. I wanted to give her the chance to do the right thing."

"But Jacob, if she continues to press this, we could have her charged with false informing and perjury. Is that something you want to move forward with?" Mike asked, eyeing the box of Cuban cigars on Jacob's desk.

Jacob opened the box and tossed a cigar at Mike. "Oh course I would. She is trying to ruin the life of my client and that makes her my enemy."

Jacob pretended not to notice the sudden rise of Mike's eyebrows at that last remark. Mike lit the cigar and pushed it languidly into one corner of his mouth as he sat back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll help you of course but why me; why not Edward?"

"You look like the innocent boy-next-door with your blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples. Edward can come across rather cold blooded. Not the same way I do, I think I represent ruthless, maybe emotionless is a better word for me but Edward, I don't know. I've seen you go to work in the court room and you are vicious. That's what I need, that emotion you bring with it. I think that will translate much better than stoic," Jacob replied.

"So you want me to handle the cross with Alice, I take it that means you are going to do the first round with her?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'll soften up her defenses then you can go in for the kill. I want to handle Aro of course. Bella is digging for us right now, to see what she can come up with. I entered a motion this morning to subpoena his financial records. I hope we don't get hung up in red tape with that one. At any rate, give her whatever help you can. I'm done for the day. I'm leaving early. Would you mine closing up shop down here?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, no problem, I was just wondering about something though. Why did you move the kid in with you?" Mike asked.

"Young Mr. Whitlock was making trouble for himself. He needed someone to look after him, someone to look after our best interests. I couldn't have him running amuck and creating impossible problems that would require last minute solutions," Jacob replied.

"Well said! Still, I admire your dedication. I've never let one of my clients room with me!" Mike said laughing.

Jacob shook his head and smiled as he stood up and swung his suit jacket off the back of his chair and over his shoulder. "See you Monday, Mike."

"I'll be here," Mike called after Jacob's retreating form.

Jasper was sitting at the bar with his headphones on, listening to his I-pod. His head bobbed up and down in rhythm to the music. He was studying World History, scribbling furiously with his left hand, taking notes for his final, while gently rubbing the padlock on his collar with his right hand. Jacob found the site enduring. He snuck up on his slave, who was not expecting him home almost 3 hours early and gripped the back of Jasper's neck. Jasper jumped, yanked his headphones off and turned around with a shocked expression on his pretty face.

"So, this is how your Master finds you? Sitting fully clothed at the bar with your headphones on? Is that any way to show respect?" Jacob asked.

"Master, I didn't expect you home so soon! I thought, I mean that is…" Jasper stammered.

"Relax, Jasper. I came home early. I have plans for this evening. How are your studies going? Do you feel prepared for your finals?" Jacob asked, rounding the bar and reaching for a bottle of Cognac.

"I think I'm ready, Master. I mean, right now, I'm just going over things, you know, extra prep."

"Good, I like that. I'm proud of your efforts, Jasper. It shows me the level of dedication your capable of with proper direction," Jacob answered, glancing over at his beautiful submissive.

Jasper sat with his head up, his eyes down, his hands folded in his lap. His eyes would occasionally drift up as he stole a glance at his Master. Jacob felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a smile and turned quickly to hide if from Jasper.

"Get your coat, Jasper. I'm taking you to a special friend this evening. I want you properly adorned for me and I know just the man to do it," Jacob commanded.

"Yes, Master," Jasper responded as he leapt up from the seat and headed toward the entryway coat rack.

Jacob's driver was waiting for them at the curb. Jasper slid into the backseat of the Mercedes and Jacob followed him. Jasper remained silent with his eyes down as Jacob gave the driver the address. The car pulled away from the curb and Jacob turned to Jasper.

"Do you wonder where we are going, Jasper," he asked.

"It's not my place to ask something like that, sir," Jasper responded.

Jacob noted the change in address from Master to sir. He felt it was appropriate and was glad Jasper thought to do it. They needed to keep their relationship professional in public. Jasper realized that without Jacob having to tell him. Jasper was no idiot.

"Then you will see when we get there," Jacob said, leaning back against the heated leather.

The Mercedes weaved through the early evening traffic of Manhattan and after many turns and twists, pulled onto a side street in a run-down part of town. Jacob opened the door and climbed out. He held it open for Jasper as he followed his Master. Jacob leaned back into the car and spoke quietly to the driver, then shut the door and headed into a brick building. The sign above the door read: "Flesh and Blood, Ink and Steel". Jasper suddenly found it very difficult to swallow as his mouth had gone dry. He felt his heart racing and tasted the adrenaline in his mouth as he followed his Master through the dark hallway and into a reception area.

"I'm here to see Martin Banks," Jacob's assertive tone leaving a "don't fuck with me" impression on the receptionist.

She picked up the phone on her desk and made a quick call. "Martin will see you now, Mr. Black. You're expected, right this way."

Jasper lowered his head and stumbled along after Jacob. They entered a private room off to one side of the main tattoo studio. Jasper could see clients sitting in chairs but the visual was brief as the door closed behind them. He looked around at the room. It was decidedly Victorian and Goth, blood red and gold wallpaper, chandelier, and Queen Anne style furniture. In the center of the room was a table with shackles attached to it. Jasper presumed he would be getting acquainted with that table very soon. He was correct.

"Jasper, take off your clothes and get up here," Jacob said, patting the table.

"Yes, Master," Jasper whispered. As he began to undress, he noted, from the corner of his eye, another man entering the room.

"Hello, Jacob! Been awhile! Brought me some new business?" the man whom Jasper presumed was Martin asked as he crossed the room and shook hands with Jacob.

"Yes, this is Jasper. He is my newest acquisition. He is also my client and I don't think I need to remind you that discretion is the better part of valor, do I Martin?" Jacob asked.

"Of course not, Jacob. You know you are safe here. So, let's meet this handsome young lad."

Jasper chanced a glance up at Martin as he approached the table. The man looked to be in his 40's. He had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, lined with black eyeliner and dark tanned skin. Both of his nipples were pierced and he wore gold hoop earrings in both ears, just like the one Jacob wore in his left ear. He was shirtless, his torso was covered in tattoos and he wore black, leather pants with a wide belt.

"Pretty one this time, huh?" He asked Jacob.

"Yes, he's rather attractive but Martin, when have you ever known me to be in the company of an ugly submissive?" Jacob asked.

"Never! The dominant of dominants wouldn't be caught dead with anything but the best," Martin replied.

Jasper felt his cheeks flush as the feeling of pride washed over him. His Master had chosen him and this man had just said that Jacob only chose the best.

"Let's get you strapped in, shall we?" Martin asked.

"Do as he says, Jasper," Jacob ordered.

"Yes, Master," Jasper quickly replied, having the sense to realize that Martin was aware of their lifestyle and that it was safe to be open with it here.

Jasper lay back, naked, on the table. Martin took his hands and feet and spread him like and X. He was cuffed securely at the wrists and ankles and a strap was placed over his hips and shoulders to hold him still. He wondered what was going to happen next. He could imagine it was going to be a piercing of some type. Again, he was correct.

"The usual?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Jacob answered, walking around to the head of the table.

Jasper swallowed hard as Martin disappeared from his line of vision but calmed himself when he felt Jacob's hand running through his hair.

"It will be all right, Jasper. I'm not asking you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself." Jacob encouraged him.

"That's right, young man. Why I was the one who put your Master's first piercing in… Oh, maybe I wasn't supposed to talk about that?" Martin asked looking sideways at Jacob.

"He knows I had a Master once. I told him. It's not something I would hide from him," Jacob said.

"Well in that case, will you allow me to tell him how you acted when I did it?" Martin asked, grinning at Jacob.

Jasper was surprised to see his Master's face light up in a wide smile. "Martin, I wish you'd forget that!" Jacob said.

"Not a chance in hell! I was privileged to see your handsome Master get made from a whimpering submissive, into a hard core dominant. Not many people can say they knew him back then, Jasper. I hope he tells you all about it."

Jasper wanted to hear that story but he would never ever ask. If his Master wanted him to know, he would tell him. He watched as Martin pulled a wheeled, metal surgical cart over to the table. Several wicked looking objects were lying on it.

"I'm going to put some iodine on your skin to clean and sterilize it, Jasper. Then I'll take your nipple in these clamps and hold it tight. After that, I'll push the ring through it and fasten the end. Your Master only wants the left one done, that is, unless he's decided to have something else pierced?" Martin asked, tilting his head toward Jacob.

"No, just the left nipple," Jacob replied.

"So as I was saying…" Martin began as he took a little swab saturated with iodine, and brushed it around Jasper's left nipple. "When your Master got his piercings, I think he was probably about your age then, he was kicking and fighting! His Master had to help me chain him down. Of course, he was in for a lot more than you are in for. His Master wanted his nipple pierced, his ear, and oh yes, the head of his cock!"

Jasper cringed as he tried to imagine how painful that would feel.

"I got rid of that damn thing! It was the first to go when he set me free," Jacob said, still running his hand through Jasper's hair.

"You kept the other 2 piercings, didn't you?" Martin asked looking up at Jacob.

"Yes, I like the way they look. I think they enhance my image," Jacob replied.

"What do you think, Jasper? Do you like your Master's piercings?" Martin asked.

"I love them, sir!" Jasper exclaimed, enthusiastically.

Martin glanced at Jacob, laughing. "I think this boy has it bad for you, Jacob."

"I truly hope so," Jacob said, cupping Jasper's chin and tilting his head up. "Look at me, Jasper. Don't think about what he's doing. It will all be over with, in a minute."

Jasper looked up at his Master's big brown eyes. He locked onto them and stared. He could drown in Jacob's eyes. Jacob gave him a small smile, stroking his chin softly and running his hands over Jasper's lips. Jasper couldn't help but jump a bit when he felt the cold metal clamp close over his nipple. It was painful but he could take it.

"Here we go, Jasper. Oh, Jacob, I forgot to ask if you wanted the gag in place," Martin said.

"No gags. Let him scream if he feels the need. I certainly did," Jacob replied.

"Oh, yes! Jasper, he screamed so loud and cried like a baby! You should have seen it," Martin laughed.

Jacob shook his head and laughed. "Ok, that's enough remembering, Martin. I don't want my slave to think I've gone soft on him."

"No chance in hell of that ever happening!" Martin exclaimed.

Jasper bit down hard on his bottom lip and tried to suppress a groan of pain when he felt the sharp sting as the needle pierced his nipple. The pain was white-hot and relentless. He felt it all over his body. He became instantly aware of another sensation as he felt his Master's mouth closing over his in a hard, forceful kiss. Jasper was breathless as Jacob's tongue invaded his mouth. He lay motionless as the ring was inserted into his nipple and the little metal ball fastened. He was now pierced. Jacob broke the kiss and stood looking down at Jasper's chest.

"Perfect, you always impress me Martin," Jacob said.

"Shall we give him a proper slave tattoo?" Martin asked.

"No, not yet, that would have to be his decision," Jacob replied. "We're done for tonight."

"Sure thing, shall I charge it to your account?" Martin asked.

"Yes, as always," Jacob answered, unfastening the straps on Jasper's wrists and ankles.

"Get dressed, Jasper," Jacob commanded.

"Yes, Master," Jasper replied, feeling a bit light-headed as he stood to go.

Moments later, Jasper found himself sitting in the backseat of the Mercedes, again weaving through traffic. His nipple was throbbing but he didn't care. Jacob's arm was tight around his shoulder and he felt as if he was on top of the world. He followed Jacob into the building and they got into the elevator. When the doors closed, Jacob turned and took Jasper's face in his hands.

"Look at me."

Jasper looked up.

"I'm so very proud of you, Jasper; that you took it so well. It means a lot to me. I'll reward you tonight," Jacob breathed against Jasper's ear.

Jasper felt weak in the knees. "As you wish, Master."

"Oh, it will be as I wish," Jacob replied, drawing Jasper against him.

Jasper could feel the evidence of his Master's arousal pushing against his own as Jacob pinned him to the wall and took his mouth once again in a mind blowing kiss. Jacob moaned in pleasure against Jasper's mouth as he deepened the kiss and continued to grind hard against him.

Jasper was over the moon. He couldn't remember ever being this aroused before. No one had ever done that to him. He could feel the blood pooling in his crotch, the blush coming over his face. He could have almost come in his pants right then if not for the fear of displeasing his Master. Jacob twisted his fingers through the gold chain around Jasper's neck and pulled it taunt.

"Mine! You're all mine and no one else's!" He gasped.

"Yes, Master," Jasper answered.

The elevator doors opened to the entryway of the apartment. Jacob was so aroused he found it somewhat frustrating to get the keys from his pocket to open the door. He had to take a deep breath and compose himself but he managed.

"_Control, Jacob, you must always be in control when you are with a submissive. Never lose your temper. Never lose your cool. Remain in control at all times. Your submissive will sense if you are not and they will not trust you!"_

His former Master's voice haunted him as he shoved open the door and charged into the apartment. He tossed his coat onto the rack and locked the door behind him. Jasper had dropped to his knees the moment he hung up his coat. He crawled behind Jacob into the great room.

"Jasper, go get a shower and wait for me in the bedroom. I want you naked on my bed in 30 minutes, not one minute more!" Jacob demanded.

"Yes, Master," Jasper cried.

Jacob watched his slave disappear up the stairs and listened for the bathroom door to close. When he heard the shower come on, he collapsed into his leather recliner and eased it back. He pushed his hand down into the front of his pants and rubbed at the crotch of his boxer briefs. It had been so erotic, watching Jasper get pierced. He'd been painfully aroused the entire time, pressing himself against the table to prevent Martin from seeing it but Martin was no fool. He'd known.

Jacob closed his eyes and thought about the first time he'd ever seen Martin. His Master had waited a few days for the whip marks to heal, and then made the appointment for Jacob to be pierced. Martin had come to the house, bringing his equipment with him. When Jacob realized what was happening, he'd panicked.

Flashback

"Jacob, if you don't hold still and let him strap you down, I'll get the cattle prod and use it on your balls!" his Master had shouted as the two men struggled to restrain him.

Jacob was frantic. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He was chained down to the little cot and his Master stood over him, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You will have to pay for this behavior, Jacob," he sighed.

"Do you want him gagged?" Martin asked.

"No, let him scream like a little girl if that is what he chooses to do," his Master replied.

"Please don't hurt me!" Jacob had begged.

"It won't hurt as much as you think. The actual pain is never as bad as the anticipation of it," Martin had tried to assure him.

Jacob screamed when he felt the iodine being spread around his nipple. He struggled vainly as the clamp was put on, and then screamed once again when the pain came. Hot tears poured down his cheeks. His Master grasped his head and held it tight as Martin cleaned and then pierced Jacob's left ear. When he realized what was coming next, however, he felt nauseous.

"Master, I'm begging you, please! I'll be good, I swear it! Don't let him put that thing in my dick! I'll be good!" Jacob begged through his sobs.

"Quiet! It is my will that you be so adorned and it shall be done!" his Master said sternly.

Jacob lay still in horror as the cold, wet iodine was rubbed around the head of his cock. He stared in abject terror as Martin grasped his cock and held it taunt, bringing the ring closer and closer. Jacob prayed he would pass out, but there was no such relief.

The pain was agony for him. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes tightly, seeing bright flashes of light behind his eyelids. He ground his teeth and fought against the bonds. There was no escaping it and then it was done. Martin stood up and wiped the iodine and blood off of his hands.

"Looks good, it should heal up nicely if he keeps his hands off it."

"Oh he will, won't you, Jacob? Jacob knows what happens when he disobeys me!" his Master had bragged.

Jacob lay motionless as the chains were taken off of him. He was allowed to sit up and given a drink of fine wine by his Master.

For several days, as the wounds made by the whipping healed, Jacob had been doing nothing but studying for his Bar Exam. His books had mysteriously appeared in the basement. He wondered how his Master had gotten them out of his apartment. He studied because it was the only thing he had to occupy his time. After he did his daily exercises, ate, and showered, there wasn't anything else to do.

In the evenings, his new Master would quiz him about matters of law, pacing back and forth in front of him. They would argue cases together; discuss how Jacob would deal with each issue. Despite his imprisonment, Jacob was learning more from his Master than he'd ever learned in school. His Master was a brilliant attorney. He was sharing his knowledge with his new fledgling. If Jacob answered correctly, he would get praise. If he answered incorrectly, he would get a strong slap to the face or feel the sting of his Master's belt across his legs. He quickly learned to answer correctly.

When his Master had told him he was to be pierced that evening, he'd been in a panic. He was completely repulsed by the idea. Not so much the having of a piercing but the idea that it was being forced on to him against his will. Now that it was done, he wondered what else he might be made to endure.

Present

Jacob heard the bathroom door opening and the sound of Jasper crawling across the floor upstairs. He sat up in the recliner, took, his glass of wine and another he'd poured for Jasper. He climbed the stairs and handed the glass to Jasper who was sitting on the side of the bed, naked as he'd commanded.

"As I told you earlier, Jasper, I'm proud of you. Drink this wine with me."

Jasper took the glass and tipped it up. Jacob could tell by the look on Jasper's face that he knew he was drinking expensive wine. The boy had grown up in luxury and he knew a good glass of wine when he tasted it. Jacob waited till Jasper had drunk about half the glass before taking it away. He'd finished all of his.

"Jasper, if you could have your way this evening, what would you wish?" Jacob asked.

"Just to please you in all things, Master," Jasper honestly replied.

Jacob sat his empty wine glass down on the bedside table and undressed. He climbed into the bed beside Jasper and reached out for him.

"Jasper,"

"Yes, Master."

"You may fuck me if you wish."


	10. Chapter 10

New York Nights

Chapter Ten

Turning Tables

The Submissive

Jasper felt the rush of adrenaline as it coursed through his veins. Blood began to pool in his groin, the tingling feeling of keening pleasure almost too much for him as he struggled with the gravity of his Master's words.

"_You may fuck me if you wish"_

He wondered if his Master was testing him; baiting him perhaps, to see if he would actually try it. Jasper took a deep breath to steady his nerves and turned to face Jacob.

"Master, I will do that for you, if it is your wish that I do so."

"I'm offering myself to you, Jasper, as your reward for being so obedient to me. I enjoy that type of pleasure from time to time. Did you think you would always be receiving and never giving? I'm not cruel like that. I know I seem to be sometimes," Jacob hesitated and turned away from Jasper, sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

Jasper watched as his Master struggled with some inner turmoil, the expression on his face changing from confident to conflicted, in the space of one breath.

"Master?" Jasper moved closer, daring to brush his fingers across Jacob's chest. "How can I serve you? How can I make you feel good?" These were the only words Jasper had for the moment. His Master was not leading and he didn't know how to follow.

Jacob cleared his throat and reached for his cigarettes, lying on the bedside table. He lit one and took a drag as he eased back down onto the pillows. "I am not myself tonight, Jasper. I've been reliving old memories and that isn't wise. You remind me of myself and it forces me to try to reconcile with things from my past that have been buried."

Jasper inched up and drew close to his Master, lying down beside him on the pillow. "Master, my psychology teacher taught us that we can't repress things from our pasts. He said if we try to do that, it will affect us negatively all our lives. Perhaps if you try to face whatever it is that causes you pain, then you can make it go away."

Jacob glanced sideways at Jasper then sat up and tapped the ashes off the end of his cigarette into the crystal ashtray on the bedside table. "Sleep, Jasper. I'll come to bed in a while. I'm not good for you right now. It's not your fault. I'm going through something and it has nothing to do with you."

Jasper watched as his Master pulled his silk pajama bottoms on and disappeared through the bedroom door, closing it softly behind him. He listened to his Master's heavy footfalls on the carpeted steps outside, the sound becoming softer as he descended, until there was nothing but silence and the unsteadiness of his own breathing.

The Master

Jacob shifted through the CD's in the stereo cabinet, looking for something that would soothe his volatile mood. He chose Vivaldi, his favorite composer, and slipped the disk into the Bose player. As the liquid notes of music surrounded him, he drifted across the room like a disembodied ghost, and took a bottle of Romaine De Conte from the wine rack. He didn't bother with a glass, removing the cork and tossing the bottle opener into the sink. Consuela could wash it up later. Jacob sank into his recliner and tipped it back, easing his feet up.

The Manhattan skyline shone a bright white of light against the background of stars, little flecks of dirty snow striking the mirrored-glass floor to ceiling windows. Jacob watched them, mesmerized for the moment, as his dark, inner thoughts began to drift once more. He fought against the pull, not wanting to see that face in his memory, not tonight. He understood what Jasper had been trying to say to him but he'd never lost control like that with a sub before and it terrified him. He'd never lost control in front of anyone except Edward since he'd come back from his Master. Edward understood it was mostly a front but he respected it just the same.

Jacob tipped up the bottle and took a long, heavy drink. He'd become aware that his alcohol consumption was probably bordering on the dangerous side. He didn't want to become an alcoholic but aside from cigarettes, it was his vice and he needed it to numb the screaming inner child that demanded to come out and throw a tantrum.

Flashback

Jacob had studied endlessly over that past week for his Bar Exam. He knew he was ready and his Master seemed to think so. It was a month away. Jacob had adjusted, somewhat, to his new life in this basement. He followed the list of prescribed chores his Master left for him each morning, exercising, lifting weights, eating only what was left for him to eat, showering and studying. It was not the most stimulating existence but it was better than being whipped, slapped, or shocked with a cattle prod.

The piercings had healed as well. Jacob hated them, especially the one in his cock. He was reminded; every time he saw them, that he was a prisoner here. His Master hadn't been spending as much time with him in the evenings. Jacob wasn't exactly upset about that. He hated the man. Tonight, however, was going to be different. His Master had never really done anything overtly sexual to him. Jacob had always been afraid it was going to shift that direction. The piercings had been the closest thing to that.

He tensed when he heard the door to the stairs opening and his Master descending into the basement. "Jacob, good evening, I see that you are studying again. Do you feel ready for your exam?"

"Yes, Master. I think I'm ready," Jacob answered, keeping his eyes down.

He tried to suppress the nervous shudder as his Master's hand gripped his chin and forced his head up. "Enough tonight, I want to see just how obedient you have become. I've kept my own desires and urges at bay, to give you a chance to adjust to this life. Now it's time to test you. Don't disappoint me, Jacob. Stand up."

Jacob obeyed, pushing his books aside and getting to his feet, the chain around his ankle rattling as he did so. His Master took him by the arm and led him over to the little cot. "Sit down."

Jacob sat down and swallowed hard as his Master came to stand directly in front of him. He watched, as best he could with his eyes cast down, as his Master opened the front of his black, dress pants and pushed them and his silk boxers down to the floor. Jacob fought the instinctual urge to turn his head away; as his Master's hard cock sprang up, almost in his face. "I think you know what to do, don't you, Jacob? Keep your hands behind your back and don't displease me, or you'll hang by your ankles all night long."

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed. He knew his Master wasn't bluffing. He licked his lips hesitantly. He'd done it before with Edward but it was nothing like this. He leaned forward a bit and opened his mouth, cautiously taking his time. His Master's cock was much bigger than what he was used to.

"No hesitation Jacob!" his Master's voice cut thought the fear and forced him to focus.

His Master's hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him forward and driving that hard cock right against the back of his throat. Jacob gagged and struggled to keep his hands in place behind his back as he wanted to push his Master away from him. He closed his eyes tighter and struggled to breathe as his Master fucked his mouth, the pain in his jaw becoming almost unbearable. Why did everything this man did to him have to hurt so damn much?

The sound of his Master's moans of pleasure, made Jacob almost sick. He hated to think it was his mouth that was causing it. "Tighten your lips, Jacob. That mouth of yours was made to do this, now do it right! Suck harder! I know you can!"

Jacob did as he was commanded, though he hated every minute of it. His Master's hands tightened around his head, stroking through his hair. He felt the ache in his jaw again as he doubled his efforts but his Master seemed to be aware of it as he began to massage the corner of Jacob's jawline just where the pain was. "That's it, my boy, slow down a bit and concentrate on what you are doing. Be the best at whatever you are doing. Be in the moment and always do your best, no matter what it is."

His Master's hand slid down his back, rubbing soft little circles over his sweaty skin. The hand on his jaw pulled him forward. "Take all of it in, Jacob. You can do it."

Jacob struggled not to gag as his head was pushed forward again, his nose pushed into the nest of curling hair at the base of his Master's cock. Each time Jacob inhaled, his Master's own unique musky scent was burned into his memory. He would never forget it. As his Master picked up the pace of his thrusts, Jacob swallowed hard against the hard cock, trying to get rid of the mouthful of pooling saliva. That swallow seemed a bit too much for his Master who pushed him suddenly off.

"Hands and knees, facing away from me, now!"

Jacob cringed, knowing what was coming. He'd never bottomed for Edward. He just wouldn't do that. He was going to be doing it now and he had the feeling he wasn't going to enjoy it one bit. He felt his Master's hands slide down his back. He tensed as those hands gripped his muscular buttocks and massaged them.

"Open those legs wider. When you are in this position, you will always keep your legs wide apart for your Master. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master," Jacob whispered, fighting the urge to descend into tearful despair, knowing it would get him no sympathy. He opened his legs wider, his knees pressing against the hard, mattress.

His Master's hands on his buttocks moved, spreading them wider apart. He felt warm breath ghosting over his lower back and then jumped in surprise when he felt his Master's tongue against his tightly puckered hole. He'd never experienced anything like that before. Edward was too inhibited for something like that and Jacob hadn't wanted it anyway.

He wanted to find it repulsive and disgusting. He couldn't imagine why his Master was doing it. He began to understand why, however, as his body started to respond despite his desire not to do so. As his Master's tongue pushed deeper into him, he felt a strong hand wrap itself around his cock. His Master was touching him and he didn't hate it. He didn't want it to stop. He loved every second of it.

The teasing tongue left his hole and moved upward, along the cleft between his buttocks and up his lower back. He felt his Master kissing him between his shoulder blades and then the warm breath against the side of his neck, against his ear. "Give yourself to this, Jacob. Give yourself to me. Stop fighting it. I want your surrender. I won't stop torturing you until I get it. Give me your submission!"

His Master's voice was deep and commanding. It made Jacob's shaking legs weak. He fought to keep from collapsing against the mattress. "That's it, Jacob. Feel what I'm doing to you. I know what this hot, hard, young body needs. I will give you everything you need. I will be your food, your water, your air, your desire. Give it to me. Give me everything!"

Jacob felt his Master's hand in the center of his back, pushing his chest down against the mattress, the other hand pumping his cock mercilessly. "Tell me you want this, Jacob. Let me hear the words. Say it to me! Say you consent. Say you submit to me! Say it!"

"I submit to you, Master. I consent!" Jacob cried.

"Now we can truly begin," his Master's voice spoke against his ear.

Jacob drew in hard, ragged breaths as he felt his Master moving behind him. The gentle but firm pressure of his Master's fingers against his tight opening both frightened and aroused him. "Relax and breathe, Jacob. You know how this is done."

Jacob felt those fingers penetrate him and he gasped with pleasure as they found their mark deep within him. He'd never had his prostate stimulated before. It was more intense than he'd ever imagined. He found himself thrusting against his Master's other hand, the one wrapped around his straining cock.

"If you cum, Jacob, I will put you over my knee and fuck your virgin ass with the biggest dildo in my collection. Don't put yourself in that position, boy."

"Yes, Master!" Jacob cried.

The hand around his cock disappeared and Jacob moaned in misery at the loss of sensation. Almost at the same time, his Master removed his fingers and moved away from Jacob for a moment. He felt a hard slap across his upraised bottom and bit back a cry of pain as he waited for his Master's next move.

Something cold and wet was being spread around his entrance then the fingers returned, coating the inside of his tight unused channel with lubrication. "Hold still, Jacob. I'm going to fuck you now."

Jacob couldn't answer. He held his breath and waited for the pain he knew was coming. He only hoped he would like it as much as Edward seemed to like it after the pain faded. He felt the first nudge of his Master's hard cock and it terrified him but he tried to follow his own advice, the words he'd always spoken to Edward just before the impalement. _"Relax, breathe, you can do this."_

His Master gave him no encouragement and shoved, hard and forcefully into him. The pain was instant and overwhelming. It blinded him and deafened him to all else but his own gut wrenching scream. That scream echoed off the stark, brick walls and reverberated through his soul. His Master was tearing him apart! "Jacob, breathe!" He heard his Master's words but they meant nothing to him.

Jacob sobbed against the pillow and tried to pull away from his Master's hands holding his hips in place. His Master hadn't moved, just remained still, holding him tightly. "Jacob, this will pass as soon as you relax."

Jacob struggled to do as he was told. Everything was a struggle. He'd submitted. It was his own fault. Submit, that was what he had to do. Give it all to his Master; the pain was a part of it. Give that too. He took a deep breath and went limp, allowing his body to relax, his chest to drift back to the mattress, his knees to hold his weight, his Master's hands gripping his hips to keep him upright.

"That's it, Jacob. Now I'm going to move. Now comes the pleasure, Jacob. Trust your Master."

Jacob concentrated on keeping his body relaxed as his Master moved within him. That big, hard cock, stroking the pleasure spot deep within him. Jacob found it impossible not to move with the thrusts. He discovered that he was pushing his hips back against his Master's in an attempt to increase the pleasure for himself. The pain was still present but it was quiet, almost an after-thought.

"Yes, Oh, Jacob, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you! I knew I had to have you, take you, mold and make you. I will make you strong. I will make you fearless. I will make you a slave and then I will make you a Master!"

Jacob didn't understand the words at the time. He would come to understand them very well. His Master's thrusts quickened became more forceful and violent. Jacob was being driven hard into the mattress but he didn't care. He didn't mind it. He wanted it to go on and on. His Master, however, came hard into him with a violent thrust that pushed Jacob's head against the wall. He held still as his Master's cock spasmed inside him, feeling the waves of pleasure taking his Master over the edge and knowing his submission had allowed it to happen.

"On your back!"

Jacob turned, with some difficulty due to his stiffened muscles, and lay on his back on the bed. His Master walked across the room to the sink and washed himself off, then returned to Jacob. "Pleasure yourself, Jacob. I want to watch you do it."

Jacob took the bottle of lube his Master held out to him and poured some of it into the palm of his hand. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly stroke himself. His Master sat down on the side of the bed to watch. "Look at me, Jacob. Keep your eyes on mine the whole time. Don't look away. Your orgasm is mine. It belongs to me. I want it. Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, Master," Jacob said as he looked up into those sharp, green eyes and tried to stay focused on them. He hated this vulnerability, this openness that was being forced upon him. His arousal was exposed to his Master. He couldn't retreat into his own mind. He had to stay right in the moment.

"Stroke harder, faster."

Jacob complied, moving his hand along his hard length. His mouth opened and his breathing hitched but he kept his eyes open and on his Master's. He jumped in surprise when his Master's hand closed over his and began to stroke with him.

"That's it, my beautiful submissive boy. Cum for your Master, give it all to me!"

Jacob felt the tingling sensation build in his groin as the orgasm took him and he spilled, his release coating his hand, his Master's hand, his stomach. He kept his eyes open and trained on his Master's the whole time. His body shook with deep ragged breaths as he came back to earth. He realized he didn't feel dirty or used. He didn't feel vulnerable. He felt safe, complete, satisfied. His Master knew what he needed. He would make sure Jacob got exactly that. Despite his desire to hate his captor, Jacob was beginning to trust this man.

His Master took him by the hand and helped him to stand, leading him over to the shower. Jacob felt the water wash over him, taking the evidence away. His Master's skilled hands washing him gently with a warm soapy cloth, rinsing the soap away, then pulling him from the shower and wrapping him in a soft towel.

Jacob was led back to the little bed. "Lie down now, pretty boy. Sleep, you have earned it."

Jacob's Master bent and kissed his forehead, then turned and made his way up the stairs. The lights were turned out the darkness descended. Jacob was left alone again.

Present

He sat looking at the flakes of snow. They had picked up from a few flurries to a full blown winter storm. The streets would be nasty in the morning. No matter. He had nowhere to be. His slave was waiting for him upstairs. His slave needed a Master and he'd not been a Master tonight. He'd broken the number one rule, failing Jasper. Always stay in control. He sat the bottle aside and stood, stretching. He was in control now. He drew his confidence back in little bits as he ascended the stairs. He could almost feel Jasper's collar, that thick gold chain, moving through his fingers. He could smell Jasper's skin.

_I'm coming, Jasper. I won't fail you. I'll be what you need."_


	11. Chapter 11

New York Nights

Chapter Eleven

The Dominates Confer

Jacob climbed the stairs and paused before the closed door that led to his bedroom. Jasper, his submissive, was waiting on the other side. He'd let Jasper down once this evening. He would not make that mistake again. Jacob opened the door and stepped inside, closing it silently behind him.

"Jasper," he called softly. There was no reply. Jasper slept peacefully, wrapped in the warm duvet. Jacob sighed and walked over to the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into the curls on top of Jasper's head. "Sleep well, my sweet boy."

Jacob moved across the room without a sound, his footsteps muffled by the thick, plush carpet and opened the closet door. He reached inside and retrieved his duffle bag and the garment bag from the back. He slipped out of the bedroom and went back downstairs. He showered and dressed in the guest bathroom on the main level then stood regarding his usual disguise. Everything was in place right down to the fake nose and lip ring. He drew a ring around his eyes with black liner, slipped a black skull cap with red flames on it over his hair and opted to leave it down for the night.

He left a note on the bar for Jasper, should he wake and wonder where his Master had gone. As the elevator descended, Jacob pulled up Martin's number on the speed dial. A few moments later and he was cruising through the traffic toward his destination. Martin's tattoo shop was located in the front of the club. Martin lived above it in a loft apartment. He had answered, of course, and yes, he would see Jacob.

Jacob pulled his Mercedes into the usual spot in the underground garage and was ushered inside. Instead of taking the elevator to the club, Jacob took the little used stairs in back and headed up to Martin's apartment. One knock at the door and he was invited in by his old friend.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Jacob?" Martin asked, pouring them both a glass of bourbon.

"I'm in need of your guidance, my dear, old friend," Jacob answered, taking the proffered glass.

"How can I be of service to you my young dominant?" Martin asked, sliding into a leather arm chair and hanging one leg lazily over the side.

Jacob eased himself down onto the matching sofa, took a sip of the bourbon and sat the glass down on the coffee table. "I'm having a dark night of the soul, Martin. I fear I'm losing my edge and I think I'm failing my submissive."

"That's a bold admission coming from someone like you; Jacob and I realize you wouldn't be making such a statement unless you were serious about it. I'm surprised to hear you say that. I watched the two of you this evening. He reacted to your commands instantly and there was no hesitation. He is obviously quite taken with you and his body is keyed to respond to your touch. I would have thought he'd been in your service for at least a year, the way he respects you. What makes you think you are failing him?"

"I offered myself to him this evening."

"Offered, you mean sexually?"

"Yes, Martin, I offered him the chance to fuck me."

"Did he?"

"No."

Martin sighed, swirling the bourbon around and inhaling deeply before tilting up the glass and taking a sip. "Would you mind telling me what the fuck you thought offering yourself to him would accomplish?"

"I'm in love with him."

"Yes, that was obvious to me by the way you looked at him. I could see that it wasn't your usual."

"By my usual, do you infer to the casual encounters I have at the club?" Jacob asked.

"I mean your normal behavior with a submissive. You are one of the strictest and most disciplinary dominants I've ever known but to watch you with him tonight, well, it almost seemed like you'd changed. If you ask me, I found it somewhat refreshing to see that side of you. I've always thought "he" took it out of you."

"Beat it out of me, you mean?" Jacob murmured, taking another sip of bourbon.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I never agreed with his methods but it wasn't my place to question another Dom about his means. He asked me to do a job, I did it. I have to admit, I was tempted to call the police on him after I came to the house and pierced you that night."

"Why," Jacob asked, staring hard at Martin.

"Because what he was doing to you was sick and twisted. I've known hard core dominants before but he pushed it over the bounds of reason. To kidnap you and hold you against your will, not to mention the whipping, I just felt it was too much."

"I disagree."

"You wouldn't have disagreed at the time," Martin said, returning Jacob's steely gaze.

"No, I probably wouldn't have."

"Why did you proffer yourself to your submissive so soon, Jacob?"

"I told you, I love him."

"Do you perhaps want something else from him; something that he can't possibly give you?" Martin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Jacob. Do you miss your former Master?"

"Sometimes," Jacob conceded.

"You do realize he's only a phone call away. I know where he is right now and I could reach him for you if you like."

"I know how to reach him. He thinks he's hidden from me so well but I have always known where he is," Jacob replied.

"And he had always known where you are. He watches you, you realize."

"Yes, I know he does."

"Have you seen him?" Martin asked.

"No but he told me he would always be watching me. Sometimes, I think I catch a glimpse of him from time to time but I can never be sure," Jacob sighed.

"Perhaps it would do you good to speak to him again. This boy, Jasper, he reminds you of yourself, doesn't he?"

"Very much, Martin."

"And that makes you think of your Master."

"Yes."

"You need it sometimes, don't you, Jacob."

"I don't know what I need, Martin."

"You do know, Jacob."

Martin rose from the chair and came to stand directly in front of Jacob. He took Jacob's chin in his hand and lifted it so that Jacob was looking up at him.

"Why did you come here tonight? Did you think I would be that for you? Did you come here thinking I would dominate you? I will never do that for you, Jacob. In my eyes you are my equal. I can no more take you in that way than your submissive could. You are looking for the security of being under someone else's dominance again. Things are spinning out of control and for you that is not acceptable. You are out of your comfort zone and the only thing you know to do is seek shelter. That isn't your way, Jacob."

"I told you I'm losing myself."

"You better get yourself back and soon. You are facing what may be the most important case of your life right now and you aren't in your element. You have to get your head in the game, Jacob. That boy is counting on you. If you let him down, it will break you. You're underestimating Aro Volturi if you think he will be an easy egg to crack. He won't go down without a fight. You're sitting back and letting Bella and Mike do all the work. Don't you realize you're putting her in danger? What's happening to you, Jacob? Are you really this far gone?"

"I don't know, Martin," Jacob said, his hands trembling. He sat his glass down and ran his hands through his hair. "I haven't felt this confused since before…"

"Since before he took you?" Martin asked.

"Yes."

They were disturbed by a knock at the door and Martin excused himself to answer it. Jacob tried not to listen as Martin spoke in hushed tones to whoever had disturbed them. The door closed and Martin returned to Jacob.

"I'm sorry, Jacob but something's just come up that I'll have to attend to. Do you want to wait for me here? I may be awhile but I'll return and speak further with you if you desire it."

"No, Martin. I've taken up enough of your time and I realize you're a busy man. Thank you for letting me bleed my misery all over you," Jacob said as he stood to go.

Martin reached out and placed his hands on either side of Jacob's face. "Radiant boy, you always shined in the court room. If only you could reach that pinnacle in your personal life but maybe he took too much from you for you to ever get it back," Martin said, pressing a kiss to Jacob's forehead.

Jacob made his way back down the stairs and took the elevator up to the club. He slipped into his personal rooms and closed the door behind him. He couldn't go home, not yet. He was pent up with frustration and need. He knew what his body and soul were craving but he didn't know how to get it. His hope had been that Martin would desire him that way but Martin had done the noble thing and declined Jacob's unspoken offer.

He sat up on the side of the bed and reached for the phone receiver, dialing the front desk and asking for Emmett to come and bring Seth up to him. If he couldn't get what he needed, he would at least get what he could.

A knock on the door signaled that Emmett had arrived with Seth. Jacob turned away from the door, facing the wall of mirrors and took a long hard look at himself. He'd always believed he looked younger than his age. Tonight he was sure of it. "Come in, Emmett," he called over his shoulder.

The door opened but Emmett didn't say anything. Jacob was unnerved by the silence. "Aren't you supposed to address me when you enter the room, Emmett? What the hell am I paying you for?" Jacob asked, still facing the mirror.

"Hello, Jacob."

Jacob froze, his breath catching as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He knew that voice. He would know that voice anywhere. It belonged to only one man. Jacob turned slowly and stared transfixed, into the jade green eyes of his former Master.


	12. Chapter 12

New York Nights

Chapter Twelve

The Master Returns

Authors Note: For those of you who wanted to know about Martin, yes, he is OOC. I based him on the Peter Vincent character from the Fright Night remake staring Collin Farrell. He is an English actor who used to play on the Sci Fi show, "Dr. Who". I like the way he looks in Fright Night, not at the beginning with the fake wig but at the end with his shorter hair. I changed the profile picture on this fic to a picture of him from the movie.

Jasper opened the bedroom door and slipped quietly down the carpeted stairs. "Master?" he called softly but there was only silence. He made his way into the open living quarters and looked around. There was no sign of Jacob. Jasper paused when he saw a note lying on the bar. He walked over and picked it up.

_Jasper, I need to get out for a bit. Please don't wait up for me. I may be gone for some time. This isn't your fault. I'm going through something that has nothing to do with you. I care for you very deeply and I promise you that when I return, I will be in a better state of mind. I will see you later tonight. Love your Master._

Jasper laid the note back on the bar and walked over to the wall of windows. He pressed his hands against the glass and looked out into the night. The snow was starting to pile up below, giving the streets and building an eerie glow against the neon lighting. Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Where in all that big, intimidating city scape was his Master?

Jacob tensed and clenched his fists. He drew in a deep shaking breath and raised his eyes to face his former Master. He had not expected to see this man tonight. Martin had hinted that he would be able to reach him by phone. Jacob had to wonder if Martin had made that call even though he'd asked him not to.

"Jacob, I must say, I like the disguise you've chosen this evening. It makes you look just like a young, college boy. I'm surprised at you. One minute you look like a professional, impeccably dressed, high stakes attorney and the next minute you resemble a mix between gothic and grunge. You still take my breath away though."

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, trying to keep his voice steady and calm. This man was the only one who could so totally strip away his confidence and leave him feeling naked and exposed.

"I'm concerned about your state of mind. You're facing a very important case and you're not ready for it, mentally or statistically. I understand you've taken a sub and that sub just happens to be the boy you are supposed to be defending. Jacob, what in hell are you thinking? You've lost your edge. I never thought I would live to see the day when I would be hearing myself say those words to you. You were my greatest creation but it seems you have fallen from the purer faith."

"Damn you, Carlisle! What do you want from me?" Jacob cried.

"I think you may need to ask yourself what it is that you want from me, Jacob."

"I don't want anything from you, you bastard! You left me alone, a crumpled mess of a boy on the floor of my living room and walked right the fuck out of my life! I begged you not to leave me and you walked right out the door!" Jacob exclaimed, struggling to keep his increasingly volatile emotions in check.

"Jacob, calm yourself. I had no choice but to set you free. Do you remember the first time I brought you to this club? I put you in charge of a submissive and watched how you interacted with him. Do you not remember the feeling of power you had that first time? I knew the moment I saw you with that boy that you were born to dominate. I'd always suspected it but after that night, I had no further doubts. I showed you the ropes, how to train, how to control, how to guide and discipline. I showed you how to submit but I brought out the dominant in you and that side took over. What's happened to you, my boy? Why this self- doubt?" Carlisle asked as he crossed the room and traced his fingertips down the side of Jacob's face.

"You say you had to set me free but you never really did. You took my collar off and you took it with you when you left. You said you would always keep it, just in case. Why did you do that, Carlisle? Why didn't you just let me have it?" Jacob asked, looking up at his former Master with pleading eyes.

"I kept it for a moment just like this, Jacob. I knew you would probably have these times. Every dominant does. No matter how strong you are, you never forget what it felt like to be a slave. You never forget the awesome feeling of letting all of the burdens go, giving everything to your Master, having nothing in the world except your submission and having that be enough. Is that what you miss, Jacob?"

"Yes, I do miss if from time to time," Jacob conceded.

"Look at me, boy."

Jacob raised his head and saw that Carlisle was holding his old collar. It was a simple collar of thin, black leather with a band of gold in the center. Stamped on the gold band were the letters POCC. The initials stood for property of Carlisle Cullen. Jacob reached out and ran his fingers over the letters. "My collar," he breathed.

"Yes, Jacob. Would you allow me to place it on you once again?"

Jacob looked up at Carlisle. He felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. Part of him wanted nothing to do with this, surrendering to the man who had left him sobbing on the floor. Another part of him longed to let go and give in, let someone else be in control, even if just for a moment. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Carlisle reached up and pulled the skater hat off his head and tossed it to one side. He fluffed his fingers through Jacob's hair, then reached down and pulled the fake rings out of his nose and off of his lip.

Jacob held perfectly still, as he'd been taught to do when he was this man's possession and allowed Carlisle to unbutton his shirt and push it to the floor. He lowered his eyes and gave himself over to the scene. The moment he surrendered, he felt sweet, serene and peaceful. It was like a veil of comfort that had descended upon him. No more decisions to make, no more responsibilities, he could let it all go.

Carlisle fastened the collar around Jacob's neck and ran his fingertips down over Jacob's chest, pausing to tug at the nipple ring. "I see you still have this, Jacob," he said.

"Yes, Master. I don't have the one in my dick anymore, though."

"Yes, Martin told me you got rid of it. Pity, I would have loved to run my tongue through it."

Jacob gasped in pleasure as the waves of bliss rolled through his gut. He wanted to reach out and pull Carlisle against him but he knew better.

"Take off the rest of your disguise, Jacob. I want to look at this magnificent body you've sculpted for yourself. You are so much bigger than you were when I left you. You've clearly been taking pride in your appearance. I love the way you've filled out. You are a breathtaking man, my Jacob."

Jacob reached up and fingered the collar around his neck. "You're Jacob?" he whispered. "I'm not your Jacob anymore, Carlisle."

"You will always be my Jacob. Now do as I say. I can make you feel so much better. I understand what you need. I can give you that if it will help you. After we are finished here, you can go back home to your submissive and be a better Master to him. Sometimes we all need to feel that freedom again," Carlisle said as he reached for the buckle of Jacob's wide, leather belt.

Jacob felt conflicted. He knew he wanted this. He desired it greatly but to surrender to this man? He wasn't sure he could do that again. Carlisle unbuckled the belt and unsnapped and unzipped Jacob's leather pants. He began to push them down. Jacob did nothing to stop him.

"Commando, nice touch pretty boy! I like it!" Carlisle praised him.

Jacob swallowed hard as Carlisle put his hand in the center of Jacob's chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. Jacob remained passive, watching in silence as Carlisle removed his boots and stripped the leather pants off of him. When Carlisle stood to regard his former slave, he ran his tongue along his lips and smiled. "Beautiful," he sighed.

Jacob felt his dark spirits soar. He knew he was beautiful but when his Master said the words it was like a benediction. Jacob knew Carlisle was right. Sometimes he needed this. Martin had known it too.

He watched Carlisle undressing. This man had always been handsome to him, tall, muscular, powerfully built. He cut a sharp figure in the court room, much like Jacob did. Carlisle had always wanted Edward to be strong like him, cut throat and take no prisoners as he was but Edward wasn't like that. He was ruthless when he needed to be but he was never cruel. Carlisle and Edward had never gotten along. When Edward was 16, he had moved out of his father's house and went with his mother. He had taken his mother's legal name and gone by Masen ever since. Edward knew what Carlisle had done to Jacob and he hated his father for it.

"A penny for your thoughts, Jacob?" Carlisle asked as he eased himself into the bed beside Jacob.

"I was just thinking how unfortunate for you that your own son hates the very sight of you," Jacob bated him.

"Edward is a disappointment to me. You, however, aren't."

"I'm not your son, Carlisle."

"Jacob, if you call me by my name once more, I will punish you and when you go back to your Jasper, you will have to explain the marks. Get up and kneel in front of me, Jacob," Carlisle commanded.

Jacob climbed out of the bed numbly and complied, kneeling on the floor between Carlisle's knees. Carlisle reached up and ran his fingers through Jacob's hair. "Pretty boy, radiant boy," he breathed. Jacob flinched. Martin had called him a radiant boy less than an hour ago. He kept his eyes down as Carlisle brushed his hair back from his eyes and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"You say I never set you free. Perhaps you are right. I wanted to keep you, Jacob. I used to dream of having you forever. I wanted nothing more but it would have been the ultimate dis-service to you. As I said, you were born to dominate and deep down, you know it. I am going to help you remember what it feels like to be a slave and then you will be able to lead your Jasper once again. I can see that you love him. I've watched you with him. Let me have this moment, this one last time. When we are done, I will set you free for good. I will leave your collar with you and you can decide what to do with it."

Carlisle took Jacob's shoulders in his hands and pushed, turning Jacob away from him. Jacob felt the cold metal of the cuffs being placed around his wrists as Carlisle brought his hands together at the center of his back. It had been almost five years since he'd felt that sensation. It sent a shudder down his spine. Carlisle didn't fail to notice.

"Yes, my boy. Give yourself to it. This is what you need." Carlisle turned him back around so he was once again kneeling between his Master's knees. "Jacob, do I need to tell you what you have to do?" he asked.

"You want me to suck you, don't you, Master?" Jacob asked, not completely able to believe that he was actually speaking the words aloud.

"Yes, I do."

Jacob swallowed hard and leaned his head forward. Carlisle was holding his cock in his left hand, guiding Jacob forward with his right hand on the back of Jacob's neck. Inch by inch, Jacob eased closer, the carpet biting into his knees as he knelt. His body remembered this position but his muscles rebelled against it. He opened his mouth and allowed Carlisle to shove his cock inside. Jacob fought to keep from gagging as his Master thrust against the back of his throat. He knew Carlisle was rough but he'd forgotten just how rough. It was a miracle he'd survived those early months of captivity.

"God, Jacob! It's been so long since I was in your mouth! There was never anyone before you or anyone since you that could compare to you!"

Jacob began to flick his tongue against the underside of his Master's enormous cock, doing the little trick he'd done in the past to make Carlisle cum faster so he could be done with it. Carlisle was of course on to him and pulled out when he realized what Jacob was trying to do.

"No so fast, my lover. I want more than just your mouth," Carlisle said, pulling Jacob's head back. "Look up at me, boy!"

Jacob raised his eyes and looked at his Master. "Do you want your Master, Jacob?"

Jacob remembered saying those same words to Jasper. It made him feel like hell. He was here, on his knees in front of his former Master while his sub was sleeping all alone in his bed.

"Jacob, I know what you need. We all need this from time to time. Let me help you. You once trusted me. Trust me again. Tomorrow I will come to your office and we will discuss the case together. I will assist you and Mike. Together we can get Jasper off. Without my help, you don't have a chance. I know things about Aro you can't possibly imagine. He's pulling the wool over your eyes right now. Let me help you now. Let me help you with the case. There is no shame in asking for help, Jacob. You know you need it. You are overwhelmed and not in the game. Let me bring you back into it."

Jacob leaned down and pressed his head against his Master's knee. "Yes, I need you," he whispered.

"Come, then. Get up on the bed and lay on your belly."

Jacob obeyed without a word. As soon as he was stretched out, face down, he felt his Master's hand come down on his left butt cheek with a very hard smack that echoed around the room. "I didn't hear you, Jacob."

"Yes, Master," he said, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Good, that's much better. I appreciate how difficult this must be for you, to give me control. It will not make you weak, my Jacob. It will make you strong."

Carlisle reached for a pillow and lifted up on Jacob's hips, sliding it beneath him and raising his bottom into the air. Carlisle then ran his hands up and down Jacob's back and over his buttocks. "You really are an impressive piece of man flesh, Jacob."

"Thank you, Master."

Carlisle reached up and slipped his fingers into Jacob's mouth.

"Suck on them, boy," he ordered, letting Jacob ply his skills for a moment before pulling them out of his mouth.

Jacob tensed, involuntarily as he felt those same fingers pushing into him. He'd not forgotten what that sensation felt like but it had been so long. He would be in considerable pain the next day if he didn't remember how to relax.

Carlisle worked another finger inside him to loosen him up, then moved up between Jacob's legs and gripped the back of Jacob's head, pulling him up by the hair.

"Relax, Jacob. I don't want to tear you."

Jacob took a deep breath and let the cloak of comfort descend over him once again. When he felt Carlisle push against him, he relaxed completely and pushed back. He was impaled. Jacob clenched his teeth and bit down on the cry of pain that tried to escape. He knew this was what he had wanted, the pain, and the surrender. He needed it. He'd been so desperate for it that he'd offered himself to Jasper in an attempt to get it. That had been wrong. He'd made an unspoken offer to Martin that had been wrong. This was right.

Carlisle thrust into Jacob's body, hard and cruel, just as he always had. Jacob lay like a dead thing and accepted it. He felt the feelings washing over him, the old feeling of having that deep pleasure spot within him stroked and stimulated, the feeling of having no responsibilities in the world except to please his Master and the feeling of deep respect and trust he had for the man who had broken him. Jacob was enraptured with the emotions. He couldn't control them. He wasn't sure if he was crying or laughing inside. When he felt Carlisle's hand tighten around his neck, he came, without permission, coating the silk sheets beneath him and sinking down against them in complete euphoria. His Master came a moment after; thrusting so hard it lifted Jacob from the mattress, then stilled and lay against his former slave, completely sated.

Jacob felt Carlisle removing the cuffs. He was aware of his Master's motions as he was washed clean with a warm cloth and then turned over on his back. Carlisle wiped the sticky mess off Jacob's stomach and leaned down to take him mouth in a blistering, hard kiss that left Jacob's lips slightly swollen.

"I do love you, my Jacob. That was why I left you. You were content to just crawl behind me and I knew you would never stand on your own if you stayed with me. I didn't want to leave you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, leaving you sobbing on the floor. It broke my heart and I've never forgotten that. I know you thought it was cruel and maybe you still do. Other's having questioned my motives with you, wondered what I was trying to do but I've always known that I had to be hard and tough to get through to you. You know that as well. Jacob, I still want to help you. I will never be your Master again in the sense that I was then but I can still be of assistance when you have these "dark nights of the soul."

"Did Martin tell you I said that?" Jacob asked.

"No, I was listening to your conversation with him. I was with Martin when you called him and asked if you could come see him. I excused myself when the front desk notified Martin that you'd arrived. I told him I was going back to the club but I waited just outside the door. I was hiding in the shadows when you knocked and he let you in. I stayed outside that door and listened to everything you said to him. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice once more, to know that you were just beyond that door in all our glory. Oh, how I've wanted you so, Jacob. You will never know how many nights I've lain awake, kept from sleep with thoughts of you. I have never been far from you at any time. I've watched you command the floor in court, witnessing your performances from the seclusion of the balcony section where you couldn't see me. I enjoy it so much. You make me so proud."

"Why haven't you made your presence known to me?" Jacob asked.

"You know why, Jacob. It wasn't the right time. Now is the right time. You clearly need me and I'm here for you. As much as I would like to stay and talk the night away with you, your sub needs you and you need him. Take a shower and get dressed. Go back to him and love him tonight. Command him tonight. Be yourself with him and let it flow, your dominance. I will call you tomorrow afternoon and we can meet in your office with Mike. There are developments that you need to be made aware of."

Carlisle leaned down and kissed Jacob again. "I'm leaving your collar with you, my Jacob. You may do with it as you wish."

Jacob watched Carlisle walk away again, knowing his Master would be calling him the next day. He waited until the door closed then got up and went into the bathroom. He showered, washing the scent of his former Master off of his skin and hair, then returned to the room and re-dressed. He put his disguise back on and got his things. He headed down the stairs and out through the back door into the underground garage. Jacob didn't notice the figure lurking in the darkness near the entrance to the garage, watching him as he pulled out and headed back across town to his waiting submissive.


	13. Chapter 13

New York Nights

Chapter Thirteen

Unmasked

Jasper woke up early. The sun had not yet risen and the apartment was still dark. He could feel his Master's body in the bed next to him. Jacob was still asleep. Jasper reached over and bushed his fingers through his Master's hair, then climbed carefully out of the bed and crept across the carpeted floor. He opened the door and slipped out into the hall, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. He was thirsty as hell and didn't want to wake his sleeping Master.

He made his way down the stairs and across the great room, into the kitchen. Jasper poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the bar. He noticed the mail lying on the floor just inside the door to the apartment. Jasper sat his glass on the bar and walked across the room to retrieve it.

It was the usual bills and such but the morning edition of the paper was tucked between two large envelopes of legal papers addressed to Jacob. Jasper put the mail on the bar and reached for his glass of juice as he sat back down at the bar. He reached for the paper and spread it out.

Jasper spit his orange juice halfway across the kitchen and chocked on what was left in his mouth. Right there, in bold color, on the front page of the New York Daily Reporter, was a picture of his Master.

Jacob was wearing a black, skull cap with red flames; he had a fake ring in his nose and lip. His eyes were lined with black liner and he was wearing a long, black, trench-coat over a blue button up shirt and black, leather pants. He was carrying some kind of duffle bag and walking across a parking garage. Jasper looked closely at the photo. He hadn't even read the caption yet.

"Highly sought after and high-priced defense attorney, Jacob Black, lives a double life!" the caption read.

Jasper looked at the photo again. He was suddenly struck by something he'd not noticed before. Around his Master's neck was a leather collar. Jasper sucked in another deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked again. Yes, it was there alright, a slave collar. Jasper smoothed the paper out and began to read the article.

"A witness took this photo of well-known defense attorney Jacob Black, exiting a dubious, gentlemen's club on the edge of Manhattan late last night. This club, though very secretive and exclusive, is rumored to cater to the BDSM crowd. Men of means can spend their time at the club with willing "submissives". Though this writer has no proof, as they say in journalism, a picture is worth a thousand words. It's obvious that Mr. Black doesn't want to be recognized but anyone even remotely familiar with his appearance would be able to spot him.

Rumor has it, that Mr. Black has moved his client, Jasper Whitlock into his apartment. This journalist has to wonder about Mr. Black's motives, given this new information about his personal life. The now famous case involving Mr. Whitlock and a young woman who is accusing him of rape, is all over the news and radio stations. This paper has given it extensive coverage. One would think that Mr. Black, given his reputation, would be a bit more careful during this important case."

Jasper let the paper fall from his hands and leaned back on the stool. He felt defeated. How could Jacob have made a mistake like that? Jasper knew that his Master hadn't exactly been himself over the last few days. Was this what Jacob had been hiding? Was his Master really someone else's slave? Jasper just couldn't believe it.

"_I'm going through something right now, Jasper. It has nothing to do with you."_

His Master's words rang clear in his ears. Jasper got up and walked across the floor. His feet felt like lead as he climbed the stairs, one at a time, pausing at the top and steeling himself before he opened the door.

Jacob was still sleeping. Jasper could hear his slow, steady breathing. Normally that sound would have calmed him. Not this morning. Jasper turned on the bedside table lamp and sat down on the side of the bed. Jacob was lying on his side, facing away from Jasper.

Jasper reached over and brushed Jacob's hair back from his neck, then swallowed hard. The collar was still around his Master's neck. Jasper leaned over to look at it more closely. POCC was embedded in the gold band on the center of the collar. Property of CC, Jasper knew enough to realize that was what it stood for. Who was CC? Jasper was overcome with jealousy. He wondered if CC was Jacob's former Master, the man who had been so cruel.

Jasper didn't know a lot about Jacob's time as a slave but the little bits of information he'd picked up had indicated that it wasn't a pleasant time. Jacob stirred and sat up, noticing the light.

"Good morning, Jasper. You're up early on a Saturday. What time is it?"

"It's 6 A.M," Jasper replied.

"Why are you up? You should be sleeping in," Jacob sighed as he rolled over onto his back and stretched.

"Who is CC?" Jasper asked

"CC? What do you mean, Jasper," Jacob asked, his brow furrowed.

Jasper reached out and ran his fingers tentatively over the gold band on the front of the collar around Jacob's neck. "Who is CC?" he asked again.

Jacob swallowed hard and sat up suddenly, reaching for his neck. Jasper watched closely as the realization dawned on Jacob that he was still wearing his collar. Jacob's eyes closed tightly and he sighed. "Jasper, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

Jacob didn't fail to notice that Jasper was no longer addressing him as Master. Jasper sat looking at Jacob with a solemn expression. Jacob slid over to the side of the bed and reached for his cigarettes. When he did so, Jasper reached out and grabbed Jacob's wrist, holding it up to the light from the lamp.

Jasper was looking intently at Jacob's right wrist. He released it and reached for the left one. Jacob wondered what it was all about and then he looked for himself. He saw the marks left by the handcuffs. Jasper would know what those marks meant.

"It's your former Master, isn't it, CC?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper, it is. I went to see Martin last night and he was there. It wasn't planned on my part, it just happened that way. I was starting to feel like I was letting you down. I've never been so out of control with a sub before. I've not been this out of control personally since…" Jacob faltered.

"Since he let you go?" Jasper asked his face stony and expressionless.

"Yes," Jacob sighed.

"So you met with him, then?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, we talked about some things and he gave me my collar back. When he left me, he kept it. That isn't how it works. If you are really setting your slave free, you are supposed to give them their collar. It's symbolic but it means a lot. He has had it all this time. Now I have it," Jacob said.

"Why are you wearing it?" Jasper asked.

"I forgot it was on me, Jasper. You should realize how that is. After a while, it just becomes a part of you."

"Did he put it on you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he did."

"Did he fuck you? I suppose you are going to tell me that is symbolic too?"

"Jasper, I don't really like your attitude this morning," Jacob said, his voice taking on its former authoritative tone. "You haven't addressed me properly not once since I woke up."

"Why should I?" Jasper asked. "You aren't my Master. You're someone else's slave and now everyone in New York knows it!"

Jacob glared at Jasper in complete confusion. "What are you talking about, Jasper?" he shouted.

"Why don't you go downstairs and look at the picture on the front page of the New York Reporter?" Your face is plastered all over it!" Jasper shouted back as he got up and stomped across the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Jacob sat dumbfounded for a moment, then rose and went downstairs. His heart was in his mouth as he crossed the room and saw the paper lying on the bar. He swallowed hard and lifted it. There was his photo, just as Jasper had said.

Jacob read through the article beneath it, and then clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly. He was very close to losing it. This was the worst thing that could have happened to them now. He needed Bella and he needed her fast. She would handle it. He went into his home office and picked up the phone. He dialed Mike's number and waited.

"Hello," Mike's sleepy voice answered.

"Mike, its Jacob. I need to speak to Bella right now." There was a slight pause and Mike's sleepy voice calling for Bella, then her voice came on the line.

"Hi, Jake, what's so important this early?" Bella asked.

"Get a copy of the New York Reporter, and then call me back. I need damage control, quick, fast and in a hurry," Jacob said as he hung up the phone.

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, brushing against the back of his collar as he did so. He angrily unbuckled it and jerked it off, holding it away from himself as if it was a snake about to bite him. He reached down and opened one of the drawers in his desk and stowed the collar there. He could do nothing about the cuff marks, but they would be gone by that evening.

Jacob went back into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of sherry. He knew it was way too early to be imbibing in drink but he honestly didn't care. He could hear Jasper moving around upstairs, slamming things about. He was probably packing his clothes. Jacob didn't want Jasper to leave.

"_Take control, Jacob. Make this boy bow down to you. You are the dominant! He is the submissive. Make him understand that. Show him that you are his Master!"_

Those were the words his Master had spoken to him that first night when he took Jacob to the club and made him dominate another boy. Jacob had been terrified at first but as soon as he gave himself over to the scene, he realized he could do it. It came naturally to him. He needed to get that feeling back. There was only one way to do that. He crossed the great-room and climbed the stairs. When he opened the bedroom door, he was all cold steel and dominance.

"Tell me, Jasper. Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Jacob asked, his hands on his hips, his demeanor beyond question. He was wearing his Dom face and he was pissed.

Jasper turned and looked right at Jacob, showing no respect. Then he noticed the expression on Jacob's face and he understood that his Master was in the character again. Jasper's expression softened and he stood up, lowering his eyes.

"Have you come back to me, Master?" he asked.

"Yes, Jasper, I have. You were right to be angry. I wasn't leading you. I will lead you again if you will accept me," Jacob said, his tone clear, commanding and steady.

Jasper sank slowly to his knees on the floor. "Will you accept my submission, Master?" Jasper asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Jacob walked across the room, closing the distance between then. He grasped Jasper's chin and lifted it.

"I accept it, Jasper."

Jasper leaned closer, wrapping his arms around his Master's knees. "I love you, Jacob. I don't want to share you with anyone!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I promise you, Jasper. It will never happen again. It was something I had to reconcile myself with. It's over. He has come back into my life but he will never dominate me again. That chapter of my life is closed."

Jasper sighed as Jacob's hand twined in his hair, brushing it back from his face. All through that long, miserable night, Jasper had been afraid he'd lost his Master. This morning he'd been sure of it. Now he felt like there was hope for them.

"Stand up, Jasper and come back to bed with me," Jacob ordered.

"Yes, Master," Jasper whispered as he stood and made his way over to the bed, pulling back the covers and stretching out.

Jacob lay down beside him and pulled Jasper into his arms. "I'm sorry, Jasper, that I didn't communicate more openly with you about my past. My start in this life was forced upon me by a man I knew well. That man is Senator Carlisle Cullen. He is Edward's biological father. They are estranged but I'd met Carlisle plenty of times. He took me by force, one evening when I was drunk. He chained me to the floor of the basement in his house and kept me there for six months. During that time, he subjected me to all manner of training and punishment. I resisted most of it and he made me suffer for that resistance. In the end, he made me into the man I was the day you first met me."

Jacob sighed and pulled Jasper closer. "Jasper, I've always said that I wouldn't force you to submit to me but I was thrown off by how quickly you did submit. It was almost instant. It was like you had been looking for it all along. I didn't know how to react to that. I'd been used to resistance and that was what I was expecting. I would never have done the things to you that Carlisle did to me but I thought I would at least have to mold you somewhat. That wasn't the case. Jasper, you confound me and sometimes that makes me lose my edge. Don't misunderstand me; I want to be your Master. There is nothing else in the world that I want more."

Jasper raised his head and dared to meet Jacob's eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Jacob." Jasper confessed.

"Well, I know I'm falling in love with you, Jasper. What do you say to that?" Jacob asked.

"I say hell yeah!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Now, if you don't mind, I think I need to beat your ass for not addressing me properly," Jacob said, his Dom gaze descending over his eyes again.

Jasper trembled but in a good way as he lowered his eyes again. "As you wish, Master," he conceded.

"That's more like it, Jasper. Get those fucking clothes off and bend over the foot of the bed! Put your hands on the back of your head and don't move!"

"Yes, Master," Jasper squeaked as he hurried to comply with Jacob's demands.

Jacob moved out of Jasper's peripheral vision and went to the cabinet. Jasper wondered what he would get it with this time. He didn't have time to wonder very long. Jacob returned to him and he felt something cold and wet being drizzled between the cheeks of his ass. Lubricant of course, he tensed when he felt his Master pushing something hard and unyielding against his tight hole.

"Relax, Jasper. It's a medium sized plug. I think you will find that it's not as big as your Master is. I want it in place while I spank you," Jacob said.

Jasper took a deep breath and tried to relax, smaller than his Master, maybe but it still felt pretty uncomfortable. Jasper forgot all about that when he felt the thing begin to vibrate against his prostate.

"Oh, Jasper, I forgot to tell you, it's a vibrating plug," Jacob said, his mouth only inches from Jasper's ear.

Jasper was struggling to stand still as the myriad of sensations overwhelmed him. Jacob moved again, and Jasper saw a strange looking device in his Master's hand. Jacob held it down for Jasper to see.

"Kiss it, Jasper," Jacob breathed.

Jasper raised his head and kissed the handle of the device. It was a Cat O Nine Tails. A flogger with leather strings coming out of the handle. On the end of the strings were little black glass beads shaped like arrowheads. Jasper wondered what that would feel like against his exposed bottom. He was about to find out.

Jacob straightened up and brought the flogger down hard against Jasper's bottom. Jasper tensed up but the vibrations from the plug prevented him from remaining so. He was a mess of complete and total arousal, squirming against the mattress as Jacob struck him again and again. His Master wasn't hitting that hard really, just hard enough to get Jasper's attention and draw it away, for a moment, from the vibrations against his prostate.

Jasper lost track of how many times he'd been struck. He was so far gone he couldn't' remember his own name. When Jacob stopped, Jasper didn't even realize it. He did notice, however, when Jacob pulled out the plug and turned it off.

"Consider yourself lucky, Jasper. The first time I had one of those things used on me, my master left the plug in after he flogged me and tied me up in a big dog kennel. I was tied so that I couldn't touch my cock and that damn vibrator was still turned on. He left me like that for three whole hours. Now you want to talk about sore, aching balls!" Jacob laughed, his Master's former tortures no longer having the same effect on him that they had always had.

He reached down and caressed Jasper's pink bottom, pressing his fingers into the welts. "Lovely," Jacob whispered.

Jasper was glowing with pleasure at his Master's remark. "Thank you, Master," he said.

"You're welcome, Jasper," Jacob replied as he slid easily into Jasper, gripping Jasper's hips and shoving them up against the bed with the force of his thrust.

Jasper cried out with both pleasure and unexpected pain. He bit down on his cries and clutched the sheets beneath him. "Yes, please, yes!" he gasped.

"Did you miss it, Jasper?" Jacob asked through gritted teeth as he thrust, almost cruelly, against his slave.

"God, yes, Master!" Jasper nearly screamed.

Jacob grinned to himself as he leaned down over Jasper and twisted his hands into the gold chain around his slave's neck. "You are mine. I am yours. I will never give myself to anyone else again. I promise you that!" Jacob assured him.

Jasper couldn't answer. He was concentrating on not coming and that was taking all his effort. Jacob tightened his grip on the chain, cutting off Jasper's air just a bit. Jasper struggled to take a deep breath as the sensations took him over the edge.

"Master," he cried. "Please, let me cum!"

"Beg me, Jasper," Jacob answered, thrusting harder.

"Please, Master! I beg you to let me cum!"

Jacob leaned down and put his mouth close to Jasper's ear again. "You may cum, Jasper," he said, his voice deep and sultry.

"Fuck, yes!" Jasper screamed against the mattress as he let the orgasm take him. He was falling down, through it. It was more than he could take. He let the waves sweep over him, drowning him in pleasure. He could feel his Master's body shaking as Jacob fell against him, his chest pressed against Jasper's back. Jasper knew his Master had reached his orgasm as well.

Jasper didn't want the contact to end but he felt Jacob stand up and the cold air flowing over his sweaty back. "Come shower with me, Jasper," Jacob said, reaching for Jasper's hand.

Less than an hour later, they were back in bed. Jasper lay with his head on his Master's chest, listening to the slow, steady beats of his Master's heart. "Master, I love you," Jasper said.

Jacob tightened his arms around Jasper and kissed the top of his head. "Jasper, I love you too," Jacob answered.

Their peaceful, beautiful moment was interrupted by the sound of Jacob's cell ringing. He reached for it and saw that it was Bella's number on the screen.

The dominant, ruthless, cold-blooded personality descended over him again as he sat up and pressed answer.

"Yes, Bella."

"Jacob, we have problems, pleural!"


	14. Chapter 14

New York Nights

Chapter Fourteen

Drawing the Blinds

Jacob sat at the long, rectangular table in the conference room in the office. Bella and Mike were with him, along with Edward who had insisted on coming despite that fact that they were about to be joined by his estranged father. Jacob had explained that Senator Cullen, once a very well-known defense attorney himself, was going to be joining the defense as a courtesy consultation, to offer what he knew about Aro Volturi.

Though Edward was less than enthusiastic about the new addition, he had to concede that his father would bring valuable experience to the table and with this case; they couldn't afford to take anything for granted. What with the potentially disastrous exposure of Jacob's private life on the front page of that morning's paper, they needed all the help they could get.

Jasper sat off to one side, trying to blend in with the scenery. Jacob had insisted that he be present to listen to what everyone had to say. After all, he had spent time with Alice Brandon and he might be able to offer some insight into their dilemma. Bella was sharing her solution to Jacob's problem with the group when a knock at the door brought them all too immediate silence.

Jasper's head jerked up and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He felt alternately hot and cold as he watched Bella rise and walk over to the door. She opened it and quietly greeted the man behind it, then stood and allowed that man to enter the room. Mike Newton jumped up and reached out to shake the man's hand, blocking Jasper's view. Jasper turned to Edward and noticed a scowl marring his features. There was obviously no love lost there. Lastly, he turned to regard his Master.

Jacob was leaning back in his chair, an attitude of complete relaxation emanating from him. He did not in any way seem to be bothered by the sudden entrance of his former Master, a man he'd led take him rather forcefully the night before. Jasper was relieved that Jacob was behaving so nonchalantly and he turned back to get a good look at his Master's former Master.

Senator Cullen was a big man, 6 foot tall with wavy dark blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He was obviously in very good shape, his muscular form filling out the Versace suit he wore quite nicely. Jasper caught a whiff of his favorite Armani cologne and was instantly green with envy. Why did that scent seem so much more appropriate for this powerful, wealthy man than it did on his own body?

Jasper was startled to find that man's piercing green eyes trained suddenly on his own. "Mr. Whitlock, what a pleasure to finally meet you," Senator Cullen spoke as he extended his hand to Jasper.

Jasper reached out and took that hand, the same hand that had once tortured his Master. He couldn't help but flinch just a bit when it made contact with his. He forced himself to look up and meet those eyes. He was momentarily distracted by Carlisle's cool, calm demeanor. Jasper found it difficult to believe how relaxed both this man and Jacob seemed to be in each other's presence. Jasper was a bundle of nervous arousal around his Master but Jacob seemed not to be affected at all by Carlisle's presence.

"Shall we start, gentleman and lady?" Jacob asked, gesturing toward Bella who stood and faced the group.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you are all aware of the unfortunate turn of events this morning. Jacob's picture on the front of that horrible paper is all over New York by now. I prepared a press release statement to send over to that rag this morning but Edward advised me to hold off. I know that things like this might seem very bad but as he reminded me, sometimes it's best to just let the whole thing blow over."

"What do you think, Senator Cullen?" Mike asked and all eyes in the room turned to Carlisle.

"I think that Edward is right. I've always told Jacob that no matter what happens you can usually get away with anything bad as long as you don't falter a step in your normal dance. If Jacob gives the paper no answer at all, it's the same thing as saying the matter is beneath him and not worth addressing. Once you start demanding retractions, it draws the focus away from the paper and on to you. I think it would be best if we simply ignore it for the moment. If they make more trouble, then we will bring a suit against them for defamation of character."

Edward snorted. "Defamation of what character, he was there. He was doing exactly what it says in the caption. Jacob would be better off admitting it. He might get some sympathy for his sex addiction."

"Edward, I think that's enough of that kind of talk. If you aren't disposed to be useful to the team this morning then you should leave and let us get down to work," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, the team, a team I'm not even officially a member of. Jacob picked Mike to be his co-council and suddenly you show up. What the hell am I even here for?" Edward asked as he stood up, shoving his chair under the table and grabbing his coat off the back. Everyone watched in silence as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll talk to him later," Jacob said. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. Bella, why don't you share with everyone what our second problem is?"

"I was informed this morning that Jessica Stanley, Alice Brandon's roommate, is now missing. Her mother reported her missing last night. Apparently, she hasn't heard from Jessica in over 24 hours."

"Fuck! She's our star witness! What now?" Mike asked in exasperation.

"Well, obviously Aro is behind this. He's taken her, or had something done with her. He must have learned that she spoke to Bella," Jacob replied. "Please sit down and calm yourself Mike. Carlisle, what can you tell us about Aro Volturi?"

Jasper bristled at his Master's casual use of Carlisle's first name. In his mind, he could see Jacob chained to a wall in dark basement and this man standing behind him swinging a whip, striking Jacob over and over with it as blood ran down his back…

"Aro Volturi is a very dangerous man with ties to the Italian mafia. He will stop at nothing to achieve his aims. He recently lost a considerable amount of money in the illegal drug trade when the NYPD intercepted a shipment of pure cocaine from Italy. That shipment was financed by Aro's private funds. When he lost it, he depleted his own money paying back his investors. He needs to refill the till so to speak and he's been embezzling funds from the university's scholarship program. He obviously enlisted the help of his adopted daughter, Mary Alice, to assist him in this endeavor. She is rumored to be as ruthless as her father, though she looks harmless. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't the one behind the Stanley girl's disappearance."

"But what do we do now, Senator? Jasper's father is considering just paying the hush money to get Alice to drop her case. He's worried that in the end he will have paid Jacob almost as much to defend Jasper," Mike said.

"Aro is in the hole 3.4 million dollars, Mr. Newton. I realize Jacob is expensive but…" Carlisle said as he turned toward Jacob and trailed his eyes over him possessively.

Jasper struggled to keep from jumping over the table and busting Senator Cullen square in the jaw. If he did, it would be a negative reflection on his Master and he wouldn't do it for that reason only. He sat with his head up, eyes down and refused to give in to his rage. Every once in a while, he would glance up at the man he'd come to despise with every ounce of hate he possessed.

"Bella, call Mr. Whitlock's father and tell him not to be stupid. If he agrees to pay the money to Aro, then Aro will just demand more and more. Mike, keep your head in the game. I can't have you losing your cool when we go to court on Wednesday. Carlisle, I know you are on speaking terms with Mr. Volturi. Is he aware of your relationship with this firm?" Jacob asked.

"_With this firm," _Jasper bit his tongue with the use of that term. His Master's silent implication meant so much more to Jasper than it did to the others.

"No, Jacob, I don't think he's aware of it. I can arrange to meet with him at my residence and I'll try to see what I can find out about our situation. I've been treading on dangerous water just courting a friendship with him at all. I have a reputation to maintain as well, however, I think he will take the bait."

"What bait?" Jacob asked.

"An invitation to dine with Senator Cullen and discuss a lucrative financial proposition. He will be more than happy to oblige me for one evening if there is a chance he might make some cash," Carlisle said. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I need to be getting back. Jacob, I don't think I need to remind you to exercise more caution. Someone and I think I know who it may be, is obviously on to your private life. Be very careful whom you trust. Bella can't be doing any more private detective work on this case. Aro will be watching her now and she will be in danger. Don't go anywhere alone, Ms. Swan. Now good day, lady and gentlemen. I'll see you all on Wednesday. Jacob, would you do me the honor of escorting me out?"

Jasper watched in misery as his Master rose and followed Carlisle Cullen into the hall, closing the door behind him. Mike turned to Jasper. "Whew, Jasper, you sure know how to get yourself into some serious shit! Did you know Jacob was into that stuff?" he asked.

"Mike! That is none of your business!" Bella hissed, smacking Mike on the back of the head.

They fell to talking about the case and Jasper was left, for the moment, alone.

Jacob and Carlisle got into the elevator and when the doors closed, Carlisle turned and regarded his former slave. "I must say, Jacob. You certainly picked a pretty one."

"I assume you are referring to my client?" Jacob asked, refusing to look at Carlisle.

"Your client who also happens to be your submissive?"

"He doesn't like you, Carlisle," Jacob said.

"Oh I'm sure. Have you told him about your training?"

"Some of it, enough for him to discern what type of man you are, Carlisle."

"What a pity you colored his perception of me before I ever had the pleasure of his acquaintance. He did handle himself quite well in my presence though. That is a mark of good training but Martin already told me that your Jasper is quite taken with you."

"He was thoroughly pissed at me this morning."

"Oh, why is that?" Carlisle asked.

"The picture in the paper didn't help, not to mention the fact that I was still wearing my collar this morning when he woke up next to me. He doesn't like to share."

"Jacob, that isn't a good way to start. You are his Master…"

"Don't start that shit with me, Carlisle. I'm in love with him and he knows it. Letting another man fuck me last night was wrong. No matter how bad I thought I needed that submission, it was still wrong. That's not how you do these things. I should have known better but my "teacher" never taught me about honor and faithfulness."

"Those things are fairy tales, Jacob. There is no such thing as a faithful and loving Master. True dominants are not that way."

"Then I guess everyone was wrong when they labeled me the dominant of dominants. If that's what you consider the real thing, then I want no part of it."

The elevator doors opened and both men stepped out. Jacob turned to face Carlisle. "You know I appreciate your help, Carlisle but when it comes to how I handle my submissive, I'll keep my own counsel."

"Think nothing of it, Jacob. I've known you long enough to understand your mercurial moods. I'll call you when I have more information."

Jacob watched Carlisle as he strode purposefully across the marble floor and through the revolving door. His security and driver were waiting for his just outside. Jacob got back in the elevator, pushed the button and slouched back against the wall feeling drained.

Jacob had taken Jasper out to dinner at a nice restaurant that evening and nothing untoward had occurred. Jasper hoped that this latest bump in the road would pass but he was worried about the missing girl. He hoped nothing had happened to her on his account. His Master was sullen and moody and Jasper hadn't thought it appropriate to bring it up during their scant conversation. They rode home together in silence and Jacob didn't speak again until they were safety inside the apartment.

Jasper dropped to his hands and knees and crawled into the great-room after his Master. Jacob went to sit in his recliner and ordered Jasper to bring him a bottle of wine. Jasper crawled into the kitchen and retrieved an opened bottle and a glass for his Master, then holding the glass in his teeth by the fragile stem, he held the bottle in one hand and knelt up, crawling on his knees only across the floor. He stopped in front of his Master's chair.

Jacob took the bottle and glass and poured himself a drink. He took a sip, and then offered the glass to Jasper. "Come sit on my lap, Jasper."

"Yes, Master, Jasper replied as he clambered up into his Master's lap and nuzzled against his chest. The scent of clean, white linen from his Master's dress shirt wafted up as he snuggled closer.

"You don't like him, do you, Jasper?" Jacob asked.

"No, Master. I keep imagining him doing awful things to you and it makes me want to kill him."

"Edward feels the same way you do. He's wanted to kill his father ever since he found out that it was him who took me. You have to understand, Jasper. It was what I needed at the time."

"To be scarred for life with a bull whip?" Jasper gasped. "No, Master, it didn't need to be like that."

"Not all Masters are like yours, Jasper. Some are more aggressive, more controlling. I know you don't understand and neither does Edward but if he hadn't shaped me as he did, I would have turned out terribly. My stubbornness and arrogance would have made me even more of a hellion than I was. As it is, I still have issues to deal with. Never mind. I don't want to talk about that now."

Jacob tilted Jasper's chin up and kissed him firmly on the mouth, taste of fine wine, taste of his Master. Jasper moaned against Jacob's mouth and felt his Master's errection pushing up against his bottom as Jacob shifted position in the chair.

"Master," Jasper asked, hesitantly when Jacob broke the kiss. "Were you scared when he made you dominate for the first time?"

"Yes, Jasper, I was terrified. I didn't want to do it. He told me some words to say that helped me. I still say those same words to myself before I enter the courtroom today. It's like a mantra for me."

"What are those words, Master?"

Jacob sighed, resting his chin on the top of Jasper's head, as he remembered the first time he'd heard those words from his Master's lips.

Carlisle had taken him to the club. It was his first visit and he was frightened of the loud noise and gyrating bodies all around him, hands reaching for him, men making comments about his beauty and congratulating his Master on his newest "requisition". Carlisle had taken Jacob upstairs and into the private room that would later belong to Jacob. A young, blonde man with deep, blue eyes was brought in and made to kneel at Carlisle's feet.

"Jacob, this is James. He's a submissive I dominate from time to time. I want you to dominate him tonight."

Jacob had looked up at his Master in shock. He had not expected this. He'd been afraid that he would be made to service other men at his Master's command. He'd never imagined that he would be ordered to dominate someone else. He stood and walked over to his Master's side.

Jacob was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pants and steel toed boots, not to mention his collar. He stood staring down at the boy kneeling at his feet. Where to begin? Jacob looked up at Carlisle, his expression pleading. "Master, how do I…"

"Be silent with me, Jacob! You know how to begin! You start just the way I start with you!"

Carlisle pulled Jacob away from the boy and shoved him into the nearby bathroom. He reached up and pinched Jacob's nipple ring, grinding it between his fingers as he leaned over and spoke in Jacob's ear. "I'm going to tell you something you can say over and over to yourself until you remember it well. It will be your mantra if you will. Don't ever forget it, Jacob. When you stand over a slave, when you need to call your confidence back to you, just say these words to yourself and they will steady you, ground you, and make you remember yourself."

Carlisle whispered the words to Jacob and made him repeat them, then shoved him back into the room where James was still kneeling on the floor. Jacob stepped up to James, his hands on his hips, his head up. He looked down at the boy at his feet and told himself that he could do this. He began to speak the words his Master had taught him to say.

"_I do not command with my words alone. To do so would be _

_to forget the voice of my Master. I do not lead with my_

_experience and knowledge alone. To do so would be to _

_forget the teaching of my Master. I do not enslave with my _

_physical beauty and prowess. To do so would be to forget _

_the face of my Master. I do not punish in anger. _

_To do so would be to forget the whip of my Master. _

_I do not dominate from a need to control. I dominate from _

_my heart and soul and I do not forget the love of my _

_Master."_

Jacob felt the power claim him like a dark cloud descending over him. He slipped into the pale, into the cold, hard place where he was the Master, where he was in control. He dominated that boy like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, moving through the rhythms just like Carlisle did with him, setting the scene and commanding it. Carlisle watched, silently from one corner, commenting from time to time about how Jacob might do something a bit differently.

That night when they drove back to Carlisle's house, something had changed between them. Ever after that night, when Carlisle dominated Jacob, it was with less and less command. He was leaving it up to Jacob how much he wanted to surrender. Day by day, Jacob began to take more control of his life. Carlisle brought Jacob to New York and set him up in the building he now owned. Jacob began to see clients with Carlisle in his firm and to argue cases as Carlisle's co-counsel. It was obvious that Jacob was a natural in the court room. Carlisle had known it would be so.

They went to the club at least once, usually twice a week after that. Carlisle always the silent observer of Jacob's progress, continuing to guide and teach as his slave evolved into the Master. Jacob moved effortlessly between the two roles. For Carlisle, it had been bitter sweet to watch his submissive learn to stand on his own but Carlisle had known Jacob would never be his own man as long as he stayed with him.

Jacob remembered that horrible day when Carlisle left him. His Master called him down to his home office; the same one Jacob used now, and ordered him to strip. Carlisle took him forcefully, bent over the desk with his hand over Jacob's mouth. He then got up and went into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. Jacob crawled into the great-room and found his Master sitting in the same recliner he now occupied as his own. The same one he was now sitting in with Jasper in his lap.

Carlisle had looked almost desperate, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. He emptied the wine glass and stood, reaching down to run his hands through Jacob's hair. "I'm setting you free, Jacob. You are ready now. I'm leaving you this building, 5 million in cash in your account and the law practice. It's all yours. I know you are ready."

Jacob had looked up at his Master in abject terror. "Master," he pleaded. "You don't mean it! Please, I can't live without you!"

"Enough, Jacob! Don't make this any harder than it has to be. When one must cut, then it's best to do it with a sharp knife and make that cut clean. You will never walk on your own if you continue to crawl behind me. I've given you the knowledge you need and you have already proved yourself a capable attorney and dominant. You must learn to do so on your own now."

Carlisle reached down and unbuckled Jacob's collar. He stood fingering it in his hands and then tucked it into his jacket pocket. He turned and walked across the floor, leaving Jacob kneeling on the carpet in tears.

"Master, please, please, please…" Jacob begged, tearfully.

Carlisle didn't stop, he didn't turn. He opened the door and walked out of the apartment.

Edward had found Jacob lying on the floor of the apartment a day later. Jacob had been reticent then, resigned to his fate. He'd spend a day and night crying himself out, then he got up and resolved to do as his Master had commanded. He'd believed it was a test of sorts and that Carlisle would eventually be back. He'd been wrong. Through he understood it now; it didn't make the pain of that time any less in his mind.

Jacob drew Jasper tighter against him and buried his face in Jasper's hair. "I won't let them charge you with this, Jasper. I won't let them take you away from me. I promise you that!"

Jacob didn't realize that just across town, in a small, shabby apartment, someone else had different thoughts, someone who had nothing to lose and everything to gain with Jacob's fall. A man who, like Aro Volturi, would stop at nothing to achieve his goals.


	15. Chapter 15

New York Nights

Chapter Fifteen

Reticence

Martin leaned across the table and reached for the bottle of whiskey. He hadn't drunk this heavily in years. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he tipped up the bottle and drained it in 3, large gulps. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood and walked across the room. He pushed the heavy, red, silk curtains aside and looked down at the dingy, snow-covered street. It was quiet and dark; not much traffic was out at this time of night and in this part of town.

Martin didn't bother to turn his head when he heard the door to his personal rooms open. He had been expecting company and when he felt the light touch on his shoulder, he sat the bottle down on the window sill and shook his head. "It didn't have to be this way. You could have handled things differently," he said.

"What would you have done differently, Martin? You think my methods were cruel? Look at what he's become what he's accomplished. Do you think he would have evolved into the man he is today if not for my intervention? You realize surely, that he would never have achieved the success he has today if not for me."

"Success or notoriety?" Martin asked.

"Are they not one in the same, my good friend? Come now, what is this sudden consideration for his well-being? You make me wonder about your motives, Martin. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd fallen for him. You know you can never be what he needs. Jacob has risen from the ranks of submissive. He will never bow to anyone else ever again."

"You say that to me on the very night after you took him, right here in this club! He surrendered to you last night. You went to him because you wanted him. You have wanted him ever since you set him free! To whom do you think you are speaking, Carlisle? I was the one who introduced you to this life, this club. Hell, for all I know, I might have been the one responsible for his miserable induction to it. I should have called you out on it years ago. I should have stopped it when I had the chance."

"Oh, Martin! You pierced that lovely boy for me. You stood right there and put your hands on his body and did exactly what I asked you to do. You did it because you wanted to touch him."

"Yes and I've regretted it ever since. Do you want to know what the hardest part of it all was? It wasn't piercing his dick, he held relatively still for that. It wasn't even piercing his nipple, though he screamed for that one too. It was watching you holding his head still while I pierced his ear. That piercing should have been the easiest and least painful but seeing the look on his face, watching you hold his head in your hands, preventing him from moving it, looking into his terrified eyes… God, Carlisle, that vision still haunts me!" Martin exclaimed.

"Why does it, Martin? Do you wish you'd found him first? Do you think you could have reached him with your less traumatic ways?"

"Yes, I think I could have. Jacob wasn't any worse than most of the boys who come here. In fact, he was actually in better shape than almost all of the other subs you and I have broken over the years."

"I don't think I broke him, Martin. I think I crafted him."

"Say what you will, Carlisle. I saw the look in his eyes last night. He was so conflicted, caught up with inner turmoil. I think he wanted me to do for him what you ended up doing. If I really wanted him, as you accuse me of, don't you think I would have taken him last night?"

"No, Martin, you wouldn't have. You are always thinking of the "honorable thing". You believe this lifestyle is some kind of fairy tale of knights and serfs in need of rescue. It's sexual and violent and depraved. It is not in any way romantic or beautiful. It is about dominance and submission. I did what I had to do. I have no regrets. I'm sorry you see it the way you do but I cannot change that."

Martin didn't bother turning to face Carlisle as the senator walked out of his apartment. He retrieved the bottle of Jack and settled down on his couch. That was when he noticed the manila folder lying on the coffee table. He opened it.

Inside were photos of Jacob. They had been taken by Carlisle. On the back of each photo was a date and a short caption detailing what the photo was about. Martin shifted through the photos. They were a detailed progression of Jacob's training from start to finish. Included in the stack of pictures was one that Martin found very disturbing. It was a picture of Jacob chained to the wall with blood dripping from the whip marks. Martin closed his eyes and shook his head with disgust. How could Carlisle have thought that was right? Martin put the pictures back in the folder and shoved it in his desk drawer. He couldn't look at them now. He would give them to Jacob tomorrow. As for tonight, he wanted to forget all of that; leave it in the past where it belonged.

The Black, Masen and Newton Building

Jacob took Jasper by the forearm and led his blindfolded slave carefully into the elevator. Jasper allowed Jacob to push him back against the wall and listened fearfully as his Master pushed the button for the basement. Jasper clung tightly to Jacob's bicep as the elevator descended. His former fear of elevators, made all the worse by having his sight taken from him. When the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened, Jasper sighed in relief.

He took a few hesitant and stumbling steps next to his Master as Jacob led him across the basement and stopped before a locked door. "Jasper, this is the door to my playroom. I hope you will enjoy being in it as much as I do."

Jasper couldn't fight the arousing feeling that threatened to take him as he stepped over the threshold. He could see nothing but he could feel that the temperature in the room was perceptibly cooler than the rest of the building. His Master's footsteps echoed off the floor and walls, leading Jasper to deduce that the room was rather large and sparsely furnished. He could smell a kind of bleach like scent but it was faint.

He jumped when he felt his Master's hands on the sides of his face, lifting the blindfold. Jasper blinked at the bright lights and when his eyes adjusted, he took in the sight of the room. The walls were painted a stark white, the floor plain, grey, ceramic tile. A few pocket lights and a center of track lighting were the only sources of illumination. Along one wall was a large wooden X with handcuffs attached to it. There were several types of wooden benches with leather cuffs screwed to them and in one corner a pleasure swing hung from the ceiling. Jasper noticed a bare mattress in the center of the floor. He wondered if he would ever be made to sleep here. The only other piece of furniture was a large armoire just behind the door. It was closed but Jasper imagined the types of implements that might be inside it.

"What do you think, Jasper?" Jacob asked, reaching up to touch Jasper's lips with the tips of his fingers.

"I think I want to try it all out, Master!" Jasper exclaimed.

"My, what a greedy boy, Jasper! Some of the things in this room are not meant for pleasure. Some of these items are for punishment only."

"Oh, Master, if you are the one punishing me, how can I resist?" Jasper asked.

Jacob growled low in his throat and pulled Jasper against him, grinding hard against Jasper's hips. "Do you feel that, Jasper? Do you know what you do to your Master?"

Jasper couldn't answer as his mouth was suddenly filled with Jacob's eager tongue. Jasper felt Jacob's hands untying the belt on his robe. He felt the cool air of the room passing over his naked body as the robe fell to the floor. He felt the smoothness of his Master's black, leather pants as Jacob continued to grind against him. Jasper gasped in Jacob's mouth and struggled to keep his balance.

Jacob pulled away and looked deep into Jasper's green eyes. "What would you like to try first, Jasper?" he asked.

"Chain me to the wall, just like you were. I want to know what that felt like. I want to feel what you felt, Master!" Jasper pleaded.

Jacob frowned but led Jasper across the room to the cross beams and stretched him out against the wooden X, cuffing his wrists and ankles. Jasper felt the stretch in his thighs and calves. He imagined how much more intense it would feel to be struck in such a strained pose. "What now, Jasper? Do you want me to whip you the way my Master whipped me? Well I won't do it. If you really want to feel it, I'll flog you but that's all."

Jasper tensed as he waited for the feel of the flogger on his back side but what he got instead was a sharp, hard sensation across his buttocks. "I changed my mind, Jasper. I think a good, hard, whipping with a cane is more in line with what you need to experience. It hurts like hell but won't disfigure you like a whip would."

Jacob brought the thin, bamboo cane down across Jasper's buttocks and thighs again and again. Jasper tensed and struggled, attempting to get free of the cuffs and shifting his hips from side to side to get some relief from the stinging blows. He fought to keep from crying out. Jasper felt it was unmanly to do so. Despite his desire to hold it in, he had a growing sense that Jacob wanted to hear his cries.

When Jacob struck him again, Jasper hissed in pain against his clenched teeth. As the next blow fell, he bit back against the cries of pain but the sound came out like a muffled groan. He felt Jacob's body press against him from behind. "Are you trying to keep your pain from me, Jasper? I truly hope not. I want to own that as well. Give it up to me. Let me hear it," Jacob moaned against Jasper's ear.

When the blows returned in full force, Jasper made no attempt to stay quiet. He cried out with each blow, singing his pain in high and low notes as each moan and groan symbolized both pain and pleasure to him. Jacob, apparently satisfied, stopped raining the blows. Jasper hung limply by his wrists, his entire backside glowing warm from the stinging blows. He could hear Jacob moving around behind him, and then he felt his Master's warm, naked flesh pressed against him again.

"I want it all, Jasper. I want your complete surrender. I want to own your pleasure and pain. I want to command both of those spheres. I need your submission. I crave it like I crave the air I breathe. You are my pleasure and the source of my pain as well."

Jasper had experienced the most profound release of tension and fear he'd ever know when he gave way to his cries of pain. When he let it go and gave it over to his Master, he was freed of it. He didn't have to make the decision. It was made for him. He felt Jacob's lips, warm and wet, against the back of his neck and he tilted his head back, sighing with pleasure.

"Master, you intoxicate me!" Jasper whispered.

"My pleasure, Jasper," Jacob replied, his breath warm against Jasper's back. "Let me kiss you better."

Jasper gasped with pleasure as he felt Jacob's lips brushing against the welt marks left by the cane. His Master was kissing each painful, stinging spot. He gripped Jasper's hips and held on tightly as he drug his tongue along the welts and marks, leaving Jasper weak and drunk with arousal.

"Mmm, Jasper, do you like this?" Jacob asked.

"Master, I'm without words," Jasper whispered.

Jacob laughed and sank down to kneel behind Jasper. He took Jasper's buttocks in his hands and spread them gently. Jasper cried out, this time in extreme pleasure when he felt his Master's tongue probing his entrance. He'd never imagined how good that sensation could feel. He loved it. Jasper was tight to the wooden X. He couldn't move to give himself any further release. He was trapped and being tortured with pleasure.

Jacob's strong hands kneaded Jasper's buttocks while his skilled tongue took Jasper dangerously close to the edge. "Master, please, I'm going to cum and I don't want to displease you," Jasper cried.

He felt Jacob moving behind him again as the sensation stopped and he felt the cold against him. Then Jacob released Jasper's ankles and wrists. "Come with me!" Jacob ordered.

Jasper followed his Master in a quick crawl on the hard tiles. Jacob led him across the room to the pleasure swing. "Stand up, Jasper," he commanded.

Jasper stood and allowed his Master to lift his arms, one at a time and cuff then to the straps. "Lift up, Jasper," Jacob said as he reached under Jasper's knees and hoisted him up into the swing. Jasper watched as Jacob pulled his legs up and apart, strapping his ankles into place. Jasper was on his back, his arms and legs pulled up and apart. He was about 3 feet off the floor. He watched as Jacob removed a bottle of lube from the armoire and poured some of it into the palm of one hand.

Jacob kept his eyes on Jasper as he crossed the room and leaned down to take his slave in a hot, blistering kiss that left both their mouths swollen. Jasper felt his Master's lubricated fingers penetrate him as the kiss deepened. Jacob was working his fingers around, pushing forcefully against Jasper's prostate and causing his slave to buck uncontrollably against his hand.

"Yes, Jasper, give me your pleasure too," Jacob said, his voice low, sultry and commanding his dark eyes locked onto Jasper's.

Jasper knew he wasn't supposed to look directly in his Master's eyes but he couldn't bring himself to look away and Jacob wasn't complaining about it. "Do you want me to fuck you, Jasper?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, please, Master!" Jasper begged.

Jacob leaned down again and took Jasper's nipple ring in his teeth, tugging slightly on it. Jasper cried out as the dual sensations overwhelmed him. He wanted so to cum but he knew better. He stopped struggling and went limp in the restraints. The moment he did, he realized that feeling of freedom again. It was ironic that he found such release in surrender. Jacob understood it. He understood it better than most people would.

"Yes, Jasper, you want me don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Master, with all my body and soul," Jasper replied.

"Then here I am," Jacob answered as he wrapped his arms around Jasper's thighs and forced himself into the body of his willing slave.

Jasper groaned with pleasure and pain as he relaxed around his Master's hard cock. He could feel Jacob thrusting into him. He loved this position. He could look down over his body at his Master and see everything. He could watch as Jacob pulled back, and then thrust again. He could watch his Master impaling him.

Jasper looked up at his Master, watching Jacob's face as he thrust into him. Jacob's eyes were closed, his head back, his mouth slightly open. He was breathing so hard, his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath, his hips pumping hard against Jasper. "My God, Master!" Jasper cried. "You are so beautiful! Why do you want me?"

Jacob lowered his head, his eyes again on Jasper's. "Because you are mine, you belong to me and I love you, Jasper," Jacob moaned.

Jasper didn't ask for permission. He came hard, his cum shooting up onto his stomach and chest. Jacob reached down and gathered it up in his fingers and brought it up to his lips, then offered it to Jasper. "Taste yourself, Jasper," he urged.

Jasper took Jacob's fingers into his mouth and sucked hard on them. Jacob found the sensation too much for his control. "Fuck, oh fuck yes!" he cried, throwing his head back and thrusting hard into Jasper as he came, the chains rattling with the force of it.

Jacob staggered backward, away from Jasper and leaned over, bracing his hands against his knees as he tried to stay upright. Jasper watched his Master fighting to stand and blushed with pride. He'd caused that. His body had given his Master so much pleasure. Jacob finally got his breath back and quickly uncuffed Jasper, helping him get down out of the swing. They managed to make it to the mattress on the floor where they fell together.

Jacob pulled Jasper into his arms and held him. "Do you know how much I love you, Jasper?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. I love you just that much and more."

"Yes, I believe you do, though I can't for the life of me imagine why you would."

"You are my Master, that's why. You showed me the way."

"Your hearing is tomorrow. We are going in there heads up with all guns blazing. I show no mercy in court. Kill em all and let God sort em out!" Jacob laughed.

"I hope so, Master. If they take me away from you, I'll hang myself."

"Don't say that, Jasper. I won't let them. You have Jacob Black in your court and Jacob Black does not lose."

Across Town

Edward sat staring at the photo of him and Jacob. It was worn and tattered from the years and frequent handling. It had been taken on the day they graduated from Yale. Jacob was so different now. Back then he had been so carefree and naïve. The world was their oyster. They had been such careful lovers, always considerate of each other, always eager to try new things. Edward had been so in love with Jacob. That was until Carlisle had taken him.

Edward took a swig from the bottle of Tequila in his hand and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He sat the photo aside and slid his hand down the front of his boxers, stroking himself to old memories.

"_Jacob, are you sure about this?" Edward asked as he leaned back against the closed door of their bedroom._

"_I just want to see how it feels to do it. If you don't like it we'll stop." Jacob urged him._

_Edward reached for Jacob who was kneeling in front of him and pulled his best friend closer. Jacob's long hair was loose and damp from the shower, hanging half way down his back. Edward brushed his fingers through it as Jacob moved closer still and took Edward's cock in his shaking hand._

"_If you're scared, don't do it, Jacob," Edward said, looking down at Jacob._

"_I want to try. Don't you want me to, Ed?" he asked, looking up at Edward._

Edward would never forget the way Jacob had looked , kneeling there on the floor, a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist, his skin damp, his hair damp and long, his face so young, free of the lines of care that had begun to mark it, his Jacob, the Jacob from before the fall; Jacob before his innocence was raped away from him in a basement.

God, how could Jacob think that what Carlisle had done to him was a good thing? Edward wondered as he took another swig of tequila and stroked himself harder.

"_Just let me try, Edward. I think I'd be good at it. I'll let you do it to me if you want to," Jacob said._

"_Ok, go ahead," Edward relented._

_Jacob opened his mouth, licked his full lips and then wrapped then around Edward's cock. Edward almost lost his footing, taken so by the sensation of Jacob's mouth on him. No girl had ever sucked him so hard. No girl had ever cupped his balls and massaged them like that. No girl had ever pressed her finger inside him while she sucked him. He was out of control with arousal and euphoric with the stimulation. _

_Edward hadn't lasted long. He came hard into Jacob's mouth and Jacob jumped up and kissed Edward, leaking the cum back into Edward's mouth as they kissed. _

Edward hadn't even cared. He'd know from that moment that he was madly in love with Jacob. No matter. Jacob wasn't his anymore. Jacob belonged to Carlisle. He always had, he always would and Jasper belonged to Jacob. Edward jerked his head up with the knock on the door. He staggered over to it and opened it.

"You're late," he slurred to the visitor.

"Does it matter, really?"

"No, do you have what I asked for," Edward questioned.

"Yes, I have it. Do you have what I need?"

"Yes, come inside and we'll talk."

Edward closed the door and silence descended over the empty hallway outside his apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

New York Nights

Chapter Sixteen

Loud and Proud

Jacob stood behind Jasper, adjusting Jasper's tie. "Remember what I told you, boy. Keep your head up, your chest out, your eyes straight ahead. Don't speak to anyone, don't look at anyone. Don't assume an air of arrogance, if anything try to look like the sacrificial lamb because that is what you are."

"Yes, Master," Jasper whispered. Despite the confidence he had in his Master's abilities as an attorney, Jasper was still anxious about the trial. He had the sense to realize that his life hung in the balance.

Bella walked into Jacob's office, her brief case tucked under one arm and her hands full of manila folders. "Are we ready, guys?" she asked, her usual bubbly demeanor somewhat more sober today. She was worried about the missing Stanley girl and how that might affect their case.

"Almost, Bella, is Mike good to go?" Jacob asked, smoothing out Jasper's wild hair.

"Yes, I think so. He's just going over some notes. Jacob, how do you feel about our position this morning?" she asked.

"What do you mean, how do I feel? I feel the same way I always feel before court, ready for battle! How do you feel, Bella? Do you doubt you're mad detective skills? You have the tapes of your interview with Jessica. You have the tape of Alice Brandon jumping up and down and showing Jessica the cum stain on her dress. We will put Jasper on the stand if we need to. Don't worry, pretty. You know me well enough to realize I don't ever walk into a room I don't know how to walk out of. I have an ace up my sleeve this morning," Jacob winked at her.

"An ace up your sleeve? Christ, Jacob! It would sure be nice if you shared your strategy with the defense team!" Bella huffed.

"Give Jasper and me a moment, would you dear?" Jacob asked sweetly, batting his eyes at Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes at Jacob and shook her head as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Jacob reached up and took Jasper's face in his hands, brushing his lips softly over Jasper's cupid mouth. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to let them take you away from me. You are too important. I promise you, I won't let you down."

Jasper closed his eyes and reached for Jacob, wrapping his arms around his Master's waist and laying his head on Jacob's shoulder. "I know, Master. I trust you with my life," he whispered.

"You know I love you, Jasper, don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I know, Master. I love you too."

"Good, now remember everything I told you," Jacob said.

"Yes, Master."

Jasper walked a few steps behind Jacob with Bella and Mike on either side. They made their way across the crowded street from the Black, Masen and Newton building and into a waiting limo. Jacob sat with Jasper and Bella and Mike sat across from them. All the long way to the court house, Jasper was silent. Jacob pressed his hand from time to time and gave him a reassuring smile. Jasper trusted his Master to get him out of this mess but he was anxious just the same. He hated crowds and having the attention focused directly on him. He couldn't imagine why his Master seemed to get off on that very thing.

The limo pulled up in front of court and Jasper's worst fears became a reality as the throngs of spectators and media descended on the car the moment the driver got out and opened the door. Jacob got out first, followed by Jasper. Bella and Mike walked on either side of Jasper and they all followed Jacob inside. Jasper remembered what Jacob had told him and he tried to numb himself to the crude comments being shouted his way from the spectators.

Once inside the court building, Jasper felt he could relax somewhat. Jacob gave some papers to the bailiff and motioned for Jasper to come to him. Jasper stood silently beside his Master as Jacob spoke to a small group of men in suits. Jasper was bewildered by it all. He'd never imagined he would ever find himself in this kind of situation. He ran his hands through his hair and fought the desire to appear nervous. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper, I couldn't help but notice that you seem a bit nervous today. You have nothing to worry about. Your Master is the best of the best and this is his element. Just sit back and watch him work."

Jasper cringed at the whispered voice in his ear, Senator Cullen. Of course that man would have wanted to be here today. Jasper turned and gave Carlisle a polite smile, needing somehow, to put on a show of bravado. "I know, sir. Jacob is the absolute best at everything he does," Jasper said, lowering his head and looking up through his eyelashes with an almost sinister expression.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "Are you trying to bait me, boy? I hope not. Your Master may be the best at what he does but who the hell do you think he learned from?" Carlisle asked as he brushed past Jasper and reached for Jacob, grasping him by the shoulder and turning him so that they stood face to face.

"Are you ready, my boy?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Yes, Carlisle, I feel we've covered all the bases. Your testimony should put the proverbial nail in the coffin," Jacob answered.

So, Carlisle was the secret weapon. Jasper felt his spirits dampen. He'd wanted to go free of course but he didn't want to do so with him or his Master owing that man anything. Not that it mattered. The bailiff was calling everyone into the court room. Carlisle pressed Jacob's arm, then straightened his suit jacket and smiling and nodding to the bailiff, disappeared into the court room.

Soon, the only people standing in the hall were Mike, Bella, Jacob and Jasper. Jasper watched his Master walk a few steps away from them and stand, facing out a large window that overlooked the streets below. Jacob stood perfectly still, his head down, his eyes closed. He appeared to be meditating.

"What's he doing?" Jasper asked in a nervous whisper to Bella.

"He does that before he goes into the court room. He does it every time."

"Is he praying?" Jasper asked.

Mike huffed and shook his head. "No, he's not praying. Not unless it's to the heathen Gods of his unholy religion. He's just psyching himself up."

Jacob was waiting for it, the cold, cloak of power that always descended over him, the alter ego that took over when he walked through those double doors to face his adversaries. It was the same cold that took him over when he dominated. It was the source of his power, the source of his confidence and the source of his dominance. He was whispering those words his Master had taught him, his mantra. He was saying it over and over, waiting.

He turned to face the little group that waited for him. His head was up, his eyes dark and determined, his mouth set in a hard line and his expression venomous. Yes, that was the Jacob they all knew, the Jacob that would lead his group into the court room that day, the Jacob that they could follow.

"Come, let's do this, loud and proud everyone," Jacob said as he pushed open the double doors and did his usual swagger into the court room, head up, and eyes straight ahead, take no prisoners.

Jasper did as he'd been schooled to do and followed suit. He knew better than to slip up here. Jacob took a seat at the defense table, Bella in a chair just behind him, Jasper sat next to Jacob and Mike sat down on the other side of Jasper. Jasper looked up at the judge, a grey haired, middle aged woman with horn rimmed glasses. He swallowed hard as he regarded the woman who would sentence him if he was convicted. He let his eyes stray over to the jury box and watched as they were led in.

The jury was made up of 8 men and 3 women. Jasper noted that they all appeared middle aged. So this was a jury of his peers? This was the group of men and women who would decide if he was guilty or innocent? "Fuck," Jasper whispered under his breath.

"What was that you said, Jasper?" Jacob asked. "I could swear you just let fly with an explicative in my court room."

"I'm sorry, sir, but that is hardly a jury of my peers," Jasper whispered back. "And that judge, she looks like she should be holding a ratchet instead of a gavel."

"No worries, Jasper. I have that old girl eating out of the palm of my hand. She likes my smile. As for the jury, I wouldn't worry about them. I was here for the choosing of that jury, Jasper. I put in my two cents and got the group I believed I could manipulate. Have some faith in me, boy."

"I do, sir," Jasper said.

The first hour dragged on for Jasper as the judge brought the room to order and the two opposing sides began their opening arguments. The prosecution, led by a short, slender man named Caius Aralias, attempted to paint a picture of Jasper as a marauding Don Juan, who paraded through the night seeking to steal the virtue of helpless, young women. Caius pointed to Jasper's previous arrest records from Texas, on misdemeanor marijuana charges and one DUI. He tried to make Jasper out to be a spoiled, rich boy with no morals and no direction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you have here before you, is a young man with no direction in life. He follows his father to New York thinking he can do just as he's always done. He gets into trouble here and thinks he will be able to get out of it as easily as he did in Houston. His father buys him the most expensive attorney in New York. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I beseech you to look beyond these obvious tactics and remember that a young woman's innocence was taken from her. I want you all to remember why we are here. Don't let money blind you to the facts. The state rests, Your Honor."

Jasper watched as his Master who had sat, leaning back in his chair and appearing utterly bored with the prosecutions attempt at opening statements, jumped up and walked over the stand in front of the jury. Jacob paced back and forth slowly, looking each juror directly in the eye, sizing them up, and then walked back to stand directly in the center of the court room.

"You all know who I am. Most of you have seen my face before in the papers. I think my methods are familiar to you. Caius seemed to feel it was important to point out that I'm the most expensive attorney in New York, although I fail to see how that is connected to the case at hand. Members of the jury, the defense will show that this is an elaborate set up on the part of Mary-Alice Brandon, a set up that was carried out with the intention of aiding her father Aro Volturi. Ms. Brandon believed she could extort money from my client, money she intended to give to her father to absolve him of recent debts he's incurred. The defense will show, through witness testimony and video evidence, that our claims are true. I know Her Honor and the members of the media, who are in attendance, are aware that I do not waste time with grand standing and flashy words. I cut straight to the point. I realize that your time is valuable and so is mine and that of my client. Jasper Whitlock is a young, naïve, college student who made a bad choice one night; a choice that has the potential to impact his future. I ask only that you weigh all the evidence presented to you, ladies and gentlemen and that you do not jump to a hasty decision regarding this young man's fate. The defense rests, Your Honor."

Jasper was forced to sit through Alice's tear filled testimony about how Jasper took her on a date to the movies and then attacked her in the back seat of his Hummer in the parking lot of her dorm. She alluded that he forced her into that back seat and raped her, then threw her out into the parking lot and drove off. Alice kept stopping her testimony to sniff and wipe at her eyes. Her hands shook exaggeratedly and she refused to look up at the prosecutor. Jacob watched it all in complete silence, his face betraying nothing. When it was time for the defense to cross, Jacob gestured to Mike Newton.

Mike stood and walked over to Alice, pausing to reach for a box of tissues sitting on the table next to the witness stand. He handed the tissues to Alice. "Ms. Brandon, would you please do the court the honor of pointing out the young man whom you accuse of raping you? If you would be so kind as to just stand and point to him please?" Mike said in the sweetest and most understanding voice Jasper had ever heard him use.

"Your Honor, the state must object. Everyone in this court room knows who is on trial here!" Caius said.

"Over ruled, Ms. Brandon, please do as the defense asks," the judge answered.

Alice stood and pointed straight at Jasper but wouldn't look at him. She sat down and reached for the tissues, dabbing at her eyes with them. "Ms. Brandon, how long had you known the defendant?" Mike asked.

"About two weeks, sir. I met him at a party on campus and he asked me out. I accepted because I thought he was a cute boy," Alice answered.

"Ms. Brandon, were you aware of Jasper's father's financial status?" Mike asked.

"Objection, Your Honor, that question has nothing to do with what happened between my client and the defendant!" Caius protested.

"Your Honor," Jacob interrupted, standing up. "If you will indulge us, the defense will attempt to show that Ms. Brandon's actions are tied in with my client's financial status."

"Over ruled, I will allow this question but I'm going out on a limb here," the judge remarked.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Mike said. "Now, Ms. Brandon, were you aware of Mr. Whitlock's financial status when you agreed to accompany him on a date?"

"Yes, I knew he had money. All of us at that party were kids of privilege," Alice answered.

"Ms. Brandon, you allege that Jasper Whitlock raped you in the back of his Hummer. Can you estimate about how long it took him to commit this alleged act against you?" Mike asked, cocking his head to one side and glancing up at Alice.

Jasper looked up at Jacob and noticed that a sly smile was playing at the corner of his Master's mouth. "Good one, Mike," Jacob whispered.

"I'm sure I don't know, sir. I was scared for my life. I didn't take the time to check my wrist watch to time my assault!" Alice retorted.

"But Ms. Brandon, you indicated to police that you believed he took about 10 minutes to commit this crime. Have you forgotten your statement? Would you like me to have it read back to you, Ms. Brandon?" Mike asked.

"No, I don't need to have it read back to me! I was in shock! I can't remember exactly what I told them!" Alice cried, putting her face in her hands.

"Ms. Brandon, you indicated that Mr. Whitlock raped you for approximately 10 minutes, then threw you out of the Hummer and drove off, leaving you in the parking lot. Are you entirely sure that was what happened?" Mike asked.

"Your Honor, he is badgering the witness!" Caius shouted.

Jacob looked up at the judge, met her eyes and smiled. She cleared her throat and looked instantly away. "Over ruled, counsel, you may continue," she answered.

"You're Honor!" Caius cried. "The defense's head council is openly flirting with Your Honor and I must strenuously object!"

The court room exploded in laughter as Caius stood, red-faced and fuming behind the prosecution table. The judge, however, was not amused. She slammed the gavel down on the table and shouted for order. "Head counsel, approach the bench!"

Jasper watched with concealed amusement as his Master and Caius approached the judge and stood silently as she spoke to them both in hushed tones. Jasper couldn't hear what they were saying but he couldn't help but notice that his Master was grinning from ear to ear. Caius on the other hand looked thoroughly pissed.

"Mr. Newton, please continue," the judge said as Jacob resumed his relaxed pose next to Jasper.

"Ms. Brandon, will you please tell the court how long you think the alleged assault was!" Mike shouted.

Alice blanched and swallowed hard. "If I told the police it was 10 minutes, then I guess that's how long it was," she answered.

"You stated that Mr. Whitlock then threw you out of his Hummer and drove away. When he threw you out, Ms. Brandon, did you land on your feet or did you fall on the ground?" Mike asked.

"I don't remember," Alice sniffed.

"Ms. Brandon, you told the police that you landed on your bottom and you indicated that you barely got out of the way and that Mr. Whitlock tried to run over you. Is that exactly how it happened?"

"Yes, that's how I remember it," Alice hissed.

"Your Honor, the defense would like to enter into evidence, a video tape obtained through subpoena, taken from the front door of Ms. Brandon's dorm's security camera. The defense would like to point out the inconsistencies between Ms. Brandon's allegation and what is evident on this security tape," Mike said triumphantly as he walked up to the bailiff and handed him the video tape and a copy of the signed subpoena.

The bailiff placed the tape in the video player and cued it up onto the big screen for the jury to watch. "Ladies and gentleman of the jury, here you can clearly see Mr. Whitlock's red Hummer as it pulls into the parking lot. You will note the time on the bottom of the screen as 3:00 A.M. Now if you will notice, Mr. Whitlock walks around and opens the door for Ms. Brandon and they stand talking. As you will notice, Ms. Brandon is placing her hands on Mr. Whitlock's face and running then through his hair. She does not in any way seem to be troubled or frightened of him. Now if you will watch, he opens the back door of the Hummer and holds it for Ms. Brandon. You can see that she is smiling as she gets inside. Now he climbs in and closes the door. Please again, note the time."

Jasper held his breath as he watched himself on the screen. HE wished he could forget that awful night but here it was being replayed right before his eyes. Approximately 20 minutes pass then Mike clears his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please again note the time as you will see Mr. Whitlock climb out and walk around to let Ms. Brandon out of the back seat. He opens the door for her, kisses her hand and stands beside the Hummer as she walks inside. You will notice that she leans up and kisses him goodbye just before she leaves him. If you will also notice, Mr. Whitlock stays to make sure Ms. Brandon gets inside.

Now we would like to introduce the second piece of the puzzle. This next video tape was taken by the campus security as well. This view is of the camera mounted inside the dorm front desk area. You will notice Ms. Brandon as she walks through the doors and is met by another young lady. This young lady is Ms. Brandon's roommate. Her name is Jessica Stanley, and incidentally, ladies and gentleman, she is currently missing." Mike said.

Jasper noticed the jury members looking around at each other and heard the gasp of surprise from the court room behind him. He looked up at Alice, still on the witness stand and saw her looking frantically at her father who was seated just behind the state's attorneys. Mr. Volturi was saying something to Caius and had a big scowl on his face. Mike continued on.

"If you will please notice, Ms. Brandon is jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She is smiling and talking animatedly to Ms. Stanley. Now watch, ladies and gentlemen, as Ms. Brandon holds out the hem of her dress and points to something. Now the ladies are out of the view of the camera."

The bailiff turned off the tape and took them into custody. Mike turned back to Alice. "Ms. Brandon, it looks as though what you "remember" of that night, isn't exactly what transpired, is it?" Mike asked.

"I told you, I was in shock! I can't remember exactly how it happened. I was just trying to be nice to him so he wouldn't hurt me anymore!" Alice shouted.

"Ms. Brandon, you didn't look like someone who had just been raped when you were talking to Jessica. You look like you were really happy about something. What were you showing Ms. Stanley on your dress?"

"I don't remember! Jessica was just there when I came in! She was leaving to go see her boyfriend when I came in!"

"And who is Ms. Stanley's boyfriend, Ms. Brandon?" Mike asked.

Again, Jacob smiled much more broadly this time and he looked over at Jasper and raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Get ready, Jasper, here it comes!" Jacob whispered.

"Mary-Alice Brandon, tell the court who Ms. Stanley's boyfriend is!" Mike shouted, banging his fist down on the witness stand.

"My brother, Alex, ok? Alex is her boyfriend! I set them up together!" Alice answered as she again put her hands over her face.

Jasper looked over at Aro again and noted that he had sat back against his seat and let out a sigh.

Mike nodded to the judge and walked back to the defense table. Jacob stood and walked very slowly over to the witness stand.

"Ms. Brandon, we all know you are a victim in this, just like my client. Please look at him, if you will, Alice. He's a young college student, like you. He's trying to make his way in the world just like you. We realize that you didn't come up with this plot yourself. Please tell the court what really happened that night. You know the truth. Take this opportunity to set the record straight and then we can get down to what is really happening here. Please take your time and say it like it is, Alice," Jacob encouraged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Black. It happened just like I said it did," Alice said.

"Ms. Brandon, do you expect this court to sit here and listen to any more of your lies? The video evidence is timed and dated, Alice. It shows the court that you are lying about the details of that night. We are going to play the recorded interview between my paralegal and Ms. Stanley before this court as well. What do you think Ms. Stanley will tell the courts about the conversation you had with her that night?" Jacob asked. Alice still wouldn't look up. She kept her head down and cried.

"Ms. Brandon, do you or your brother know the whereabouts of Ms. Stanley?" Jacob asked, but again, Alice seemed unable to answer.

Jacob turned to the judge, looked up at her through his long lashes, and then turned to face the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen the defense would like to enter another item for evidence. This is a video tape taken of Ms. Stanley being interviewed by my paralegal Bella Swan. The tape is approximately 20 minutes long and details the conversation between Ms. Brandon and Ms. Stanley that took place in the lobby of the dorm room that night."

Jasper held his breath as the video was cued up and the screen, the jury all turned to watch as it came into focus and Bella began to question the shy, somewhat reluctant, young woman on the screen. It was the same young woman from the earlier video. He listened as the now missing girl detailed what Alice had said to her in the dorm lounge when she came into the building. Jessica told Bella that Alice had held out her dress and showed Jessica the semen stain, shouting, "we've got that rich fucker now," as she danced around and laughed.

Jasper hung his head and refused to look back at the screen; the enormity of the betrayal finally hitting home. How could he have been so completely stupid? He felt Jacob's hand on his shoulder but he couldn't look up. Jasper was aware he was crying. He could hear Jacob's voice in his ear.

"Look up, Jasper. Look right at her. Let the jury see your tears. Let them see your pain. Bring it right home to them," Jacob encouraged.

Jasper looked up at Alice but she seemed to be somewhere else, her eyes glazed over, and her mouth open in shock. He wiped at his tears and took the handkerchief Jacob handed to him. "Good, they saw that, Jasper. They are in your court now. We've got this!" Jacob whispered.

"No more questions for this witness," Jacob said.

"Your Honor, the state would like to cross," Caius said as he stood and approached Alice.

"Ms. Brandon, isn't it true that you were coerced into pretending you were happy by Mr. Whitlock? Didn't he threaten you to look happy when you got out of his Hummer? Ms. Brandon? Alice?" Caius asked.

Alice was just staring into space. She had drool running from the corner of her mouth and her eyes were unfocused. Caius approached her and shook her shoulder. "Your Honor, I think we need to take a recess," he said.

"Granted, 30 minute recess, call for medical attention for this young woman and no one leaves this court room. Mr. Black, sidebar in my chambers," she said, glancing at Jacob as she turned to leave.

"Christ," Bella mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes. "I hope he doesn't fall in. That old cougar's pussy is probably as wide as the Grand Canyon!"

"Do you really think he's fucking her?" Mike asked.

"I would imagine. Why else would she be calling him into side bar?" Bella asked. "By the way, baby, you were great up there!"

"Thanks, I do so like to make young women cry," Mike said grinning.

"You will never make me cry, baby. I was educated in the Jacob Black School of love. He made me a tough girl!" Bella taunted.

"Don't start talking about that shit again, Bella. It's hard enough for me just knowing he used to fuck you. I don't want to hear about it!" Mike warned.

Jasper sat quiet and for the moment, forgotten. He wondered if his Master was really fucking the judge. He hoped not. It wasn't long before Jacob re-emerged from chambers. He didn't look mussed up but Jasper knew his Master could do the deed without breaking a sweat if he had to. After all, he was the best at everything he did.

"Caius, Her Honor would like to see you now," Jacob called as he passed the defense table. Caius looked up and bristled at Jacob but stood and walked over to the door to chambers. The bailiff let him in.

"So, did you have to tie a board on your ass, handsome?" Bella teased.

"Why of course not, Bella! My dick is big enough to please even the most discerning of clients. Besides, she's really not that bad when you get her alone," Jacob answered.

"Christ, Black, did you really fuck her?" Mike asked.

"No, Mike, she just wanted to talk. She's trying to convince Caius to do the noble thing. She is going to recommend that the charges be dropped and the state settle. If he refuses, I'll move to charge Alice with contempt of court and perjury," Jacob answered.

They sat waiting for the judge to re-emerge. When she did, Caius looked pale and shaken but he took his seat and resumed glaring at Jacob. The judge called the room to order. Alice had been taken to her seat and was sitting beside her father in an almost catatonic state.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the state will address the court," the judge said.

Caius stood and made his way to the center of the room. "My client had been through a terrible ordeal and she cannot seem to get her facts straight. The state will enter into evidence the tape of Ms. Brandon and the policemen who interviewed her. We will attempt to show that Ms. Brandon is not herself now since this new evidence has come to light. Ms. Brandon wishes to continue her suit against Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper sat through another hour of the tape between Alice and the officer who interviewed her. He watched her lying on screen and shook his head in disbelief. The jury watched as well. Alice, for her part, sat silent beside Aro. When the tape was done, the state rested for the moment. Jacob jumped up and faced the judge.

"Your Honor, the defense would like to call our next witness…" Jacob began

"Your Honor, the state would like to ask for a continuance of this matter until my client is able to testify," Caius objected.

"Agreed, council, we will recess this matter until Ms. Brandon can be declared medically stable. I expect to be notified of her condition immediately and we will resume testimony as soon as I receive this report. Court it adjourned until this afternoon," the judge said as she hammered the gavel down.

Jasper sighed but he wasn't sure it was with relief. The entire stressful morning had taken so much out of him. He was happy that it was over.

"Come, I need a cigarette. Let's go stand outside on the steps and listen to the reporters talking about how disastrous a morning it was for the state!" Jacob said, putting his arm around Jasper's neck.

They walked outside together into the snow sparkling in the sunshine and crackling beneath their feet. Jacob cupped his hands together and lit his cigarette. Jasper stood beside him on the court house steps and watched his Master exhale the smoke. Reporters thronged them and curious spectators tried to crowd close. Jacob looked down at Jasper and smiled.

"I told you it would be all right and I haven't even gotten warmed up yet. Just watch, my boy. This is going to get really interesting when we re-convene," Jacob said as he smiled down at Jasper.

Jasper's head was suddenly swimming with the pleasure of being in the line of fire of his Master's million watt smile. He could see why the judge liked it so much. Bella and Mike walked up behind them, talking about the case and how easy things were going so far. Mike hoped they might actually be able to wrap it up by that afternoon. Jasper's hopes soared and he felt like he was on top of the world again. Things were finally going to be ok. That was when it happened.

Many thinks occurred at once and all were disastrous. Jasper heard the sound of a woman screaming, everyone began to run and scatter, and then he saw the reason why. Coming straight at them was a man with a ski mask covering his face. He pointed a gun straight at them and screamed. "Die you fucking son of a bitch!" as he pulled the trigger.

Jasper felt himself being shoved hard to the right as Jacob lunged in front of him. Jasper hit the steps and rolled down to the snow-covered landing a few steps below. When he stood back up, he could see security chasing after the gunman who had disappeared into the streets. Jasper could hear Bella screaming and Mike demanding that someone call 911. He staggered to his feet as the adrenaline rushed through his body.

Jacob way lying on his back on the steps, the front of his white dress shirt was covered in blood. He'd been shot and it was bad. Mike jerked his suit jacket off and ripped one of his sleeves down, folding it up and making a bandage of it to press against the wound in Jacob's chest. "He's been hit in the chest! Tell the paramedics that it looks like a lung shot!" Mike shouted as he pressed the palm of his hand against the bullet wound in Jacob's chest in an attempt to keep the lung from collapsing.

Senator Cullen who had followed them out was on his radio, calling his security men. They were suddenly surrounded by men with walkie talkies. "Get Jasper and Bella out of here!" Mike shouted to the senator. Carlisle gave orders to his men to take Jasper and Bella back to Jacob's building and keep them safe. Then he knelt down on the steps beside Jacob.

"No, I want to stay with him!" Jasper protested as the sound of sirens cut through the noise around them.

"Go, Jasper!" Mike shouted.

Bella took Jasper's arm and tried to pull him into the car that was waiting for them. He resisted and had to be forced inside by Carlisle's men. Bella climbed inside with him and sat holding his hand. Jasper saw Edward running across the street toward the scene. He watched as Mike looked up at Edward and began to gesture with his hands to show him what had happened. Edward dropped down on one knee and took Jacob's hand. That hand looked so pale and white to Jasper.

"He'll be all right, Jasper. Jacob is a fighter!" Bella assured him as the car drove away, whisking Jasper away from his Master, the man he loved, who lay bleeding out on the court house steps.


	17. Chapter 17

New York Nights

Chapter Seventeen

Going Through the Motions

Jasper sat slumped on the couch, his head in his hands. He'd worn himself out pacing back and forth. Bella was curled up in the recliner, her phone gripped tightly in her hand. She got up and came to sit beside Jasper. Carlisle's men stood guard just outside the apartment and patrolled the lower floors of the Black, Masen and Newton building along with Jacob's usual security personnel. There was no word yet, if the shooter had been apprehended and everyone was on pins and needles.

"Jasper, Mike will call me as soon as he knows something. Try not to worry. Jacob is strong. If anyone can pull through this, he will," Bella said, trying to soothe Jasper.

"I know but I feel so helpless!" Jasper sighed.

Bella put her arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "Tell me, Jasper, are you and Jacob…" she trailed off.

"Yes, we are," Jasper answered.

Bella sighed. "I thought as much. I could tell by the way he looked at you. He only looks at his slaves like that; in that possessive way he has about him. Are you in love with him or is it just for the scene?" she asked.

"I didn't know anything about the "scene" until I met Jacob," Jasper replied. "I had no clue about that lifestyle. The little I do know is what he's taught me but it is definitely more than just that. He told me that he loves me and I believe him."

"He said he loves you?" Bella gasped.

"Yes, he tells me that all the time," Jasper responded.

"Wow, the great Jacob Black actually falling in love. He told me he's not been in love since Edward," Bella admitted.

"He was in love with Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I think he really was. I mean he was before… Look, I'm probably talking about things I shouldn't be. I think I'll just shut up about all that. You can ask Jacob when he's feeling better," Bella replied.

"What if he doesn't feel better?" Jasper asked.

"Don't say that! If something happens and Jacob can't come back to the case for awhile, Mike will be head counsel and Edward will back him up. They know how things are rolling now anyway. Alice has more or less been discredited. We just need to draw the case around to Aro and his involvement. Don't worry, Jasper. I don't think you have anything to fear now," Bella replied.

"I don't give a shit about myself! I want Jacob well and here with me! I want the dickless piece of shit that shot him on the floor in front of me! I want to kick his life right out of him…" Jasper shouted, standing up and clenching his fists.

The security personnel turned and looked at Jasper. Bella reached up and pulled him back down onto the couch. That was when her phone beeped to life. She jerked it up to her ear.

"Hello," she cried.

"Hey, babe, it's me," Mike answered.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"They stabilized Jacob in the ER and they took him to surgery. He got shot in the lung and they had to put in a chest tube in the ER. They put him under and put him on the ventilator to breathe for him. He's in surgery right now. They told us it's about a 50/50 chance at this point. He lost a lot of blood. His father is giving blood right now and they are using it to replace what Jacob lost. God, baby, he's pretty bad," Mike sighed.

Jasper felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he listened to the conversation. He sank down into the cushions and let grief take him. He barely heard the rest of the conversation.

"Bella, Edward and senator Cullen are here and Jake's mom and dad. We are going to spend the night and wait for him to get out of surgery. Edward filed a motion for a continuance of Jasper's case. The judge granted it. She called to check on Jake a little bit ago. Alice was taken into custody too, by the way. The judge is charging her with perjury and false informing. Aro will bale her out of course. They are talking to Alice's brother about the Stanley girl's disappearance. Bella how is Jasper," Mike asked.

"He's about like you would expect him to be, Mike. We're holding up," she answered.

"Just pray for him, that's all we can do. I love you baby," Mike said.

"I love you too."

Bella hung up the phone and sat back down with Jasper. It would be a really long night.

Critical Care Unit

Jacob had come through the surgery and been moved from recovery up to the CCU. He lay in the bed with tubes coming from nearly every orifice in his body. He was chemically paralyzed to keep him from waking up so that his body could try and heal. Mike stood in the hall talking with Senator Cullen and Jacob's parents. Edward sat beside the bed, holding tightly to Jacob's hand.

A nurse came in to check on the many IV bags hanging on poles around Jacob. She smiled at Edward. "He's holding his own right now," she said.

Edward looked up and nodded. Mike and the others came back in and stood in the corner of the room. The nurse had said there could only be one person at the bedside but Edward didn't want to budge and kept insisting that he be the one to sit with Jacob.

"Ed, why don't you and I leave and let Jacob's parents sit with him for a bit?" Mike asked.

"I don't want to leave him!" Edward insisted.

"I know but let's go get something to eat. When we come back, you can sit with him again," Mike insisted, pulling at Edward.

Edward got up reluctantly and followed Mike and Senator Cullen out of the room. He looked back at Jacob one last time as he left the room.

The Club

Martin stood staring at the slave who knelt before him. "What are you saying to me?" he shouted. "What are you trying to tell me? Spit it out, God damn you! If you know who shot Jacob, you better tell me right now!"

"Please sir, you don't understand!" cried the blond haired slave kneeling at Martin's feet. "He deserved it!"

"Did you shoot Jacob?" Martin shouted.

"Yes, I shot him! I'm not sorry I did! He ruined my happiness! My Master left me for him and then he dominated me right in front of the man I loved! Don't you understand? My Master replaced me with Jacob and then let Jacob dominate me! Do you know how that made me feel? Do you even care, Martin? You say you think about the welfare of all the subs in this club but you stood by and let it happen!"

Martin lunged forward and struck the boy across the face, sending him reeling backwards. "How dare you, you fucking bastard! You have the world at your feet and you do this! You stupid, cunt of a slave boy! You did this for your father, didn't you? Did you take the Stanley girl too?" Martin asked. "Alexander James Volturi, you answer me right now or I swear to Christ I will beat you to death!" Martin screamed.

"Yes, I took her. I've been dating her for a year now. I convinced her to hide at my father's lake-side cabin. She's there now. She's not hurt. I didn't kill her if that's what you think. Don't you understand why I did it, Martin? Don't you understand? I hated him! I hated the way he stood like the king of the fucking castle up on that balcony in that stupid disguise and surveyed all of us down on the floor like he was God or something! He was a fucking slave!" James hissed.

"He was a slave who became a Master and now he owns this club. You were here because he allowed you to remain. He cared enough to do that. He dominated you because Carlisle forced him to do it. He didn't really want to. Deep down he isn't the man he projects on the surface. If you'd ever tried to get to know him, James… He asked for you, you know, after he came back here. When Carlisle let him go, you were one of the slaves he asked for but you hid and refused to go to him. He wanted to talk to you, tell you that he didn't mean to hurt you but you wouldn't let him. He's hard and cold because he has to be. Carlisle made him that way. Carlisle was just using you James. He uses everyone, even Jacob. He casts all of you away when he gets tired of you…" Martin began.

"No, it was different with me and him. He said he loved me…" James cried.

"He lied, James. He told Jacob the same thing. He tells all of them that lie. You need to look at things in the right perspective," Martin said as he stepped over to James and took hold of the boy's hair, pulling his head up.

"Kneel up, boy, put your hands behind your back and don't move," Martin said in a deep, commanding voice.

James complied and Martin opened a drawer beside the couch, removing a pair of handcuffs. He placed them on James and then searched through James's pockets. He found a gun and a ski mask. He carefully placed the items on the coffee table and took James by one arm. He walked the boy over and sat him down on the couch as he lifted his phone and dialed the front desk.

"Get me the police," Martin said.

James lowered his head and began to weep.


	18. Chapter 18

New York Nights

Chapter Eighteen

Prisoner of War

Martin stood holding the phone receiver, his other hand twined tightly in James's hair. "No, Vanessa, don't call the police after all. Get me Senator Cullen's phone. I'll hold."

Across the city, in the waiting room of the critical care ward, Senator Cullen's phone beeped. He lifted it to his ear and answered.

"Yes, Senator Cullen here."

"Carlisle, it's me. I have James with me. He just confessed to shooting Jacob. He was the one who took the incriminating photos in the basement of the club as well. He took the Stanley girl and has her at Aro's summer home. I was going to turn him over to the police but I'm not sure that is the best way to proceed. If he tells them everything he knows, a lot of people will be hurt irreversibly, you and Jacob, not the least of those people," Martin said.

"Yes, I think we need to discuss this further. I'll be right there. Keep him with you until I arrive," Carlisle answered. He hung up the phone and turned to Mike who was standing in front of the windows, staring at the skyline.

"Mr. Newton, something's come up that I must attend to. Please call me immediately if there is any change in his condition," Carlisle said.

"Sure thing, Senator," Mike replied, reaching out to shake Carlisle's hand.

A few moments after Carlisle left, Edward walked into the waiting room and got himself a cup of hot coffee. "Mike, they are talking about shutting off the anesthetics and allowing him to wake up to see how he's doing. They kicked us all out of the room while they do it. They don't want us to upset him while he's coming out from under the sedation."

"I better call Bella and let her know. It's been such a long night. I hope she and Jasper got some sleep," Mike answered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I imagine they stayed awake just as we did, Mike. I'm going out for some fresh air," Edward said as he stepped out of the waiting room and headed down the hall.

Edward took the elevator down to the ground floor and made his way outside. He cupped his hands to light a cigarette and noticed his father getting into a chauffeured car near the curb. Curiosity peeked and Edward quickly walked down the steps and hailed a cab. "Look, I know it's cliqued and all but follow that car please!" he said.

Edward kept his eyes on his father's car as it weaved through Manhattan traffic. He wasn't surprised at the destination. The car stopped in front of the old Rosewood Club. Edward knew that Jacob was co-owner of the club. He didn't really approve of it but understood that it was Jacob's life, not his. He instructed the driver to pull up on the block just before the club. Edward watched his father get out and lean into the window, probably telling the driver to wait for him.

After Carlisle went into the building, Edward got out and instructed his driver to wait as well. He turned up his collar and tucked his head down, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. He hoped no one would notice him. He entered the club through the front door and walked up to the receptionist.

"Ma'am, I'm supposed to be meeting Senator Cullen here. Has he arrived yet?" Edward asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure…" she began.

"It's ok, I'm his son. Jacob Black is my law partner. I'm Edward," he said, reaching out for her hand.

The receptionist shook Edward's hand and blushed when he smiled at her. "Yes, Edward, he's here. He just went up to see Martin. First door on the left at the top of the stairs," she said.

"Thank you," Edward replied, giving her another smile.

Edward headed up the stairs and stopped just before the closed door. He leaned up and placed his ear against the door, listening closely. He could hear his father's voice and the voice of another man. Edward reached up and knocked.

The Black, Masen and Newton building

"Hello," Bella answered sleepily.

"Hey, honey, it's me. The doctor has decided to try and let Jacob wake up this morning. The nurse is shutting off the sedative medications. They are going to see how he does. He's still on the ventilator and won't be able to talk. They are tying his hands down so he doesn't pull any tubes out until he gets fully awake and understands what's happening. How are you and Jasper holding up?" Mike asked.

"We're ok. Jasper just fell asleep in Jacob's recliner. I'll let him sleep for now. I'm awake. I couldn't rest. How are you holding up, baby?" she asked.

"I'm good. Carlisle just had to leave for a while. I hope it has something to do with all this mess. He seemed to be in a really good mood when he left," Mike answered.

"I hope so. I hope they caught the jerk that shot Jacob. I'll rip his balls off myself!" Bella hissed.

"Now, babe, you know you can't do that," Mike answered.

"Can't stop a girl from dreaming, though. I wish you were here," Bella said.

"Wish I was too, honey. Hang in there! It will all work out in the finish, you'll see. Look, I need to get going. I'll call you when he's awake," Mike answered.

"Ok, baby. Love you," Bella said.

"Love you too."

Bella hung up the phone and picked up her glass of juice. She walked over to Jasper and smiled, running her hand through his thick, curly, blonde locks. She could see why her former Master was so enamored of Jasper. The boy was beautiful, in an innocent sort of way. Jacob had been beautiful too, once. Bella sighed, remembering the first time she'd met him.

She had answered the ad for a paralegal. Angela Webber had met her in the reception area of the building and brought her up to Jacob's office. The office area was being remodeled per Jacob's request. Mike and Edward were there, helping with the remodeling. She'd been introduced to all of them, and then taken back to Jacob's office.

Bella remembered how he'd been that first day, hard, cold and in control. She recalled his sharp, black eyes, how they'd pierced right through her. She could even remember what he'd been wearing. Bella had been taken with Jacob the moment she walked into his office. He projected strength, confidence and money. She recognized a man who would get the job done and she felt safe with him. It had only been a matter of time until he tried to make her his submissive.

She hadn't known it at the time but the uneasy peace that existed between Jacob and Edward had only just come about. Before Bella, Edward had been Jacob's first conquest after his release from slavery. That conquest had failed miserably. Edward wanted no part of that lifestyle. Bella, on the other hand, found it intriguing. Alas, her foray into BDSM had been unsuccessful as well. She would only behave when she was forced to do so and Jacob wanted no part of that. He seemed to need his slaves to be completely willing. Bella supposed it was due to his own past experiences.

She knelt down beside the recliner and studied Jasper's face. His long lashes damp with the unshed tears he'd tried to hold back as he slept. He'd called for Jacob several times in his sleep. It had nearly broken Bella's heart to hear it. She felt helpless and that was a feeling she hated. Bella stood, stretching out the chinks in her back. She made her way up the stairs to Jacob's bedroom.

Bella stood by the bed, running her fingers over the expensive, Egyptian cotton sheets. She could remember lying on those sheets, her hands cuffed to the headboard, Jacob tongue deep in her pussy. God, how good he was with that tongue! Jacob could just look at her a certain way and oh, how close she'd been to coming undone with those shouldering looks alone. She sat down and picked up the pillow, bringing it to her face.

Jacob's scent was all over it. She inhaled deeply, burning that familiar scent into her memory. She noticed a pair of handcuffs lying on the bedside table. She picked them up and ran her fingers over them, remembering the feel of them on her wrists. Jacob had always been so careful. He'd been almost fearful of hurting her too much. Bella smiled, remembering all the times he'd put her across his knees and spanked her for her little disobediences. Some of them had been deliberate on her part. Not that it mattered now.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, recalling how euphoric he'd made her feel when he was inside of her, thrusting his big, hard cock into her, claiming her. She remembered all the words he used to say to her when he did it, reminding her that she belonged to him, was his to do with as he saw fit. She'd never really given herself over to it, to him. Something made her hold back. She realized now, what it had been.

Jacob had never really belonged to himself. How could she give herself to a man who wasn't really free to own her? She understood that something profound had happened to Jacob lately but she didn't understand the reason behind it. Mike suspected that it had to do with Senator Cullen but he wouldn't say any more. Edward knew. Edward always knew but Edward would never tell. Edward kept Jacob's secrets.

The Rosewood Club

Martin yanked open the door to his apartments and stared in surprise at Edward. "Yes, what do you want?" Martin asked the annoyance in his voice quite obvious to Edward.

"I'm here to see my father, Senator Cullen," Edward answered.

"Edward," Carlisle called in surprise. "How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you. What's going on?" Edward asked.

"It's ok, Martin. Let him come in. This involves him too," Carlisle said.

Martin stepped aside and let Edward pass. Edward stopped short when he saw James kneeling, handcuffed at his father's feet. "You!" he shouted, then crossed the floor to James, reaching out and striking James hard across the face.

Carlisle grabbed Edward's hand when he attempted to hit James a second time. "Let go of me! This bastard is the one who took the pictures of Jacob! I caught him trying to take more incriminating pictures of Jacob a few days ago and made a deal with him to turn them over to me for cash. He brought them to my apartment the night before the trial. I paid him off for them. What the hell is he doing here? How do you know him?" Edward shouted.

"James is the one who shot Jacob," Martin replied.

Edward tried to lunge at James but Carlisle stopped him again. "Hold on, Edward. James has more to tell us. He is Aro's adopted son, Alice's brother. He was dating the Stanley girl. She's at Aro's summer house now. I've sent the police there to retrieve her."

"Why did he shoot Jacob?" Edward shouted, struggling against the overwhelming urge not to tear James apart then and there.

"James was a former submissive of mine. He believed there was more to our relationship then just casual sex. When I took Jacob as my lover, it made James furious. I taught Jacob how to dominate by having him practice on James. James didn't take to kindly to that. I didn't understand the depth of James's feeling for me at the time. I understand them now. Most of this is my fault. I've been very careless with the feelings of others. Now Jacob had been hurt because of it. James's life has been ruined because of it. I know I hurt you too, Edward. I can't take it all back but I can try to make this better now," Carlisle said.

Edward stepped back, bristling with anger. "Call the police and turn this bastard in before I kill him, Carlisle," Edward hissed.

"We can't do that, Edward. It would hurt Jacob if James tells what he knows. Imagine how that would affect Jacob's career?" Martin spoke up.

"You mean Senator Cullen's career? He doesn't care about Jacob," Edward said.

"You're wrong about that. I do care about Jacob. I care too much and it was the root cause of all this hell we are in now. We can't turn James in. I'm taking him back to the lake house with me. I'm going to keep him in the basement where I kept Jacob until we decide what's to be done with him," Carlisle answered. "James needs help, Edward. I think I know how to help him."

"You going to try your tactics on him? The same tactics that you used to rip Jacob's innocence away from him?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Jacob wasn't innocent when I took him, Edward," Carlisle said.

"He wasn't innocent in the virginity standpoint but he was innocent in the naïve sort of way. He was so happy and carefree before. You stole that away from him. He's never been the same," Edward lamented.

"He's strong and ruthless now. Jacob can stand on his own. He doesn't bow to anyone anymore. I made him powerful," Carlisle said.

"You made him an emotionless robot! Everyone he's touched since then knows it. I don't understand how Jasper was able to get through to him so easily unless it's because of the similarities between the two of them that Jacob sees. I tried, God knows I tried. I couldn't get him back," Edward sighed as he sank down on Martin's couch.

"Edward, you will have to put your hatred of me aside for a bit and concentrate on doing what's best for Jacob and this case. Mike will have to take head counsel and he will need your back up. Jacob needs it," Carlisle answered.

Edward turned cold, hard eyes on his father. "I don't give a damn if you end up looking like a fool! The only reason I'll go along with this is to help Jacob. Understand that, Carlisle!"

"Not to beleaguer the obvious but we need to get James out of here," Martin said.

Carlisle picked up his phone and called to his driver. He instructed the man to pull his car into the parking garage and wait. Martin and Carlisle them took James and walked him toward the door. Edward followed at a distance as they led him down the back steps and into the garage. James didn't make a sound as Carlisle put him into the back seat and slid in beside him. He turned to look back at Edward.

"Go back to the hospital and stay with Jacob. I'll come as soon as I can."

Edward nodded and stood watching as the car pulled away. He felt strangely empty inside, full of want and wondering. Martin sighed and shook his head. "I suppose we did the right thing. Your father will punish him a lot worse than the legal system would."

Edward didn't answer. He had no words. Jacob was lying in a hospital bed because of the twisted web Carlisle had weaved. Edward had the sense to realize that he would never be able to forgive his father for any of it. He was pulled back to the present when his phone began to vibrate. He lifted it to his ear and pressed answer.

"Edward, where the hell are you? Jacob is awake. He's able to shake his head to answer yes and no questions and they untied his hands. They gave him a pen and a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. He can communicate that way until they take out the breathing tube. They are going to try that this afternoon. You need to get back here. He's asking for you," Mike said.

Jacob was asking for him. Edward hurried back through the building, got into his waiting cab and instructed the driver to take him back to the hospital. Jacob was awake. Jacob was asking for him. Edward's low spirits soared.


	19. Chapter 19

New York Nights

Chapter Nineteen

Falling Forward

Jasper hurried along the hospital corridor after Bella and Senator Cullen's security personal. Jacob was awake. The nurses had removed the breathing tube and he was able to talk, though Jasper had already been warned that Jacob would need a lot of rest over the next few days. To Jasper, it didn't matter. His Master was alive.

Bella stopped in the waiting room and Mike came forward to embrace her. "Honey, wait just a minute. Edward is with him now. He was asking for Edward all morning. He just got here. I don't know what they're talking about but it seemed pretty important to Jacob. As soon as he's done talking to Ed we can go in. This is Jacob's father," Mike said, gesturing to a tall, dark-haired gentleman seated just to the left.

Jasper watched as Jacob's father greeted Bella and shook her hand. He could see the resemblance in the height, muscular build and overall skin coloring. Jacob's father had the same dark eyes but his father's facial features were softer, more subtle than Jacob's. His eyes were larger and less deep set but the full, sensual mouth was definitely there. Overall, Mr. Black was a handsome man. Jacob's mother, a Quileute woman, was standing in front of the windows. When she turned to face them, Jasper was almost startled by the even closer resemblance Jacob bore to her. She had the same deep-set eyes but it was the expression on her face that echoed Jacob's usual one.

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Jasper tried not to be noticed. He wished Edward would hurry up. The only thing he wanted to do was see his Master, know that Jacob was ok. After what seemed an eternity, Edward appeared in the waiting room. He gestured to Mike and nodded at Bella.

"You and Jasper can go in, Bella," Mike called as he followed Edward out into the hall.

"Come on, Jasper. I'll just say hi and then you can have him," Bella said, reaching for Jasper's hand.

Jasper was trembling as he followed her into Jacob's room. He was instantly overwhelmed by the medical equipment surrounding Jacob's bed. All the tubes and wires attached to Jacob made his Master look so vulnerable. Jasper stood silently while Bella reached out and grasped Jacob's hand.

"Hey, Jake, it's me and Jasper. We just wanted to say hi," Bella said quietly.

Jacob opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Glad you could come," he answered in a soft, gravely whisper.

"They told us you can't talk too much, so I won't keep you. Jasper wants to sit with you for a bit. I'll step out and let him spend some time with you," Bella said. She leaned down and kissed Jacob on the forehead, brushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled.

Jasper watched as she walked out, closing the door behind her. He pulled up the chair and sat down as close to Jacob as he could get. Jacob turned his head on the pillow to face Jasper.

"My God, Jasper, I've been so worried about you," Jacob whispered. "All this time I've been afraid that it was you the shooter was after. Edward just informed me that I was the target. At least we don't have to worry anymore about that."

"What do you mean, Master?" Jasper asked.

"Edward told me that they caught the man who shot me. He is being held by Senator Cullen right now," Jacob answered.

"Senator Cullen? Why don't they turn him over to the police?" Jasper cried.

"Because of who he is, Jasper. He is one of the slaves at the club. One that Carlisle used to dominate and the same one he used to train me. Incidentally, Jasper, that slave just happens to be Aro's adopted son. Small world ain't it?"

Jasper gasped in shock. He didn't know what to say to that. There had been so many twists and turns in the case that he was speechless with it all. He shook his head and sighed.

"Master, I know you aren't supposed to be talking right now and I can see that you are tired. I won't keep you awake. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm waiting for you to get out so we can be together again. I don't even care about the case. I just want you well," Jasper said, struggling with the emotions in his voice.

Jacob squeezed Jasper's hand and closed his eyes. A moment later, Jacob was sleeping. Jasper stayed with him until the nurse came and told him he would have to step out. Jasper reluctantly released his Master's hand and walked back to the waiting room. Bella was waiting for him. On the car ride back to the apartment, Jasper was subdued. He couldn't shake the vision of Jacob lying there surrounded by all that equipment, tubes coming out him, alarms beeping, IV lines pumping into his arms, he'd looked so weak, so fragile. Jasper couldn't stand it.

The Lake House

Carlisle and Martin stood talking together in hushed tones. James was naked and chained to the ring in the floor nearby. It was the same ring Jacob had spent 6 months chained to. Jacob had hated it, James didn't seem to mind. He sat with his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them, staring at the wall with a blank expression.

Martin turned toward him and shook his head. "Carlisle, I wish we could just pay someone to off him and dump him several miles out at sea. Aro probably wouldn't even look for him."

"Martin, you said it yourself, I ruined his life. I need to try to make this better. Trust me, old friend. Give me some time with him. I'll fix this. Besides, you aren't a murderer. You don't want something like that on your conscious do you?" Carlisle asked.

"No but I don't approve of your motives either, Carlisle," Martin answered.

Carlisle smiled and gripped Martin's shoulder. "Maybe you'd like to help me train him?"

"Perhaps I should stay and participate, just to make sure you don't do anything too extreme," Martin answered.

"Maybe you should have been here when I trained Jacob. Perhaps things would have been different if you had," Carlisle conceded as he walked across the floor toward James.

"James, it seems you have found yourself in a very bad predicament. You have hurt someone I care deeply for and that was a bad mistake. You have forgotten your training, if you ever had any, that is. I don't know who your first Master was but you never had the benefit of good and thorough training like my Jacob had. I'm going to take you in hand, James. I'm going to put you through the same training I put him through. I'll show you what he had to endure and we'll see if you are strong enough to stand on your own when I'm done with you."

James looked up at Carlisle and to Martin's complete surprise, his face seemed almost contrite. Martin had to wonder if maybe this was what James had been wanting all along. Carlisle standing, his hands on his hips, his legs in a wide stance, the Dom persona ruling his actions and James, naked and helpless at his feet; yes, this was what they were both made for.

"Now, James, we will begin," Carlisle said.

Black, Masen and Newton Building

Edward sat at his desk in his office, mulling over the information Jacob had just given him. Carlisle had arranged a meeting with Aro on the night before the trial. Aro had admitted to Carlisle that he was in financial trouble, though he had insisted that he didn't ask Alice to pull the stunt with Jasper. Carlisle had told Jacob that he believed Alice had come up with the miserable scheme herself in an attempt to help her father. Aro wouldn't have made the mistakes that Alice made if he'd been behind it.

Aro hadn't known about James trying to kill Jacob either. Apparently they had all been off on their assumptions. They wouldn't be able to pursue Aro on any charges at all. The best they could hope for would be that the authorities would take the information they had about the embezzlement of school funds and run with it. Jacob didn't want to pursue Aro due to the risk of exposing his and Carlisle's private lives. It wouldn't do anyone any good.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his copper hair, standing it up on end. He remembered how Jacob had looked lying in the hospital bed and it made him furious to think that James was behind it. He clenched his fists tightly, thinking what he would do to James if he got the chance. James was in his father's basement right now. All Edward would have to do was drive out to the lake house in the morning when his father left for work. James would be there alone and he could have his way. No, Edward wasn't a killer but he wouldn't mind having a go at James with that bull whip. He'd scar up James just the way his father had once scarred up Jacob.

He stood and made his way out through the empty hallway to the elevator. Edward fished in his pocket for the key to Jacob's apartment. He was one of only four people who had a key, Jacob, Jasper, his father Carlisle and himself. He opened the door and disarmed the security system, then walked across the great room and headed up the stairs. Edward stopped in front of Jacob's bedroom door.

Jacob had asked Edward in a whisper that morning to do something very important for him. Edward meant to do what Jacob had asked but he wasn't sure it was the best idea. Jacob had requested that Edward remove from his apartment any incriminating evidence that suggested his alter life existed. That would mean taking all the sex toys, collars, devices and paraphernalia out of Jacob's room and securing it in the basement playroom. Jacob was suspicious that one of his own security personnel might be involved in the leak that had incriminated him. Edward was certain that is was only James who was responsible but he didn't want to argue. Jacob was the only person with a key to that room. He'd given it to Edward.

Edward opened the bedroom door and stood looking around. He walked over to the armoire and unlocked it. He began to gather up the contents and place them into the duffle bag he was carrying. When he was done, he went to the closet and removed Jacob's disguises from it, placing them in the bag as well. Lastly he raided the bed side table. He left the box of condoms and lube but took the handcuffs and blindfolds.

He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes remembering the day he'd found Jacob sobbing on the floor in the living room. It was the day when his life had changed. Jacob wasn't the same. He'd never been the same. It had only taken him a few days to recover from the blow of being abandoned. He'd thrown himself into the practice, taking on case after case. Jacob had become a workaholic to ease the pain.

Edward remembered that first night, how he'd tried to comfort Jacob. Of course, Jacob had shifted from friend and lover right into Dom mood. Anything sexual always brought it out. Jacob couldn't seem to be able to have a normal sex life. Edward lay back on the bed, smelling Jacob's scent on the pillow. He shifted back in time to the first day he'd spend with Jacob after the fall. Jacob had wanted Edward to submit to him. Edward hadn't wanted it like that. He'd been hoping he could have Jacob back the way it was before.

Flashback

Edward stared at Jacob in shock. "You want me to do what?" he gasped.

"You heard me! If you want anything with me, that's how it has to be. I want a submissive. I won't take it any other way. It's what I need, Edward. If you can't do it for me then you don't really love me!" Jacob had exclaimed.

"You're fucked in the head! My father did this to you! Jacob, why don't you come away with me? We'll go back to the Bahamas. You loved it there when we went last year. I'll take you back to Nassau. We'll get that little beach front cabana we rented last time. Remember how wonderful it was? Let me take you away and you can heal from all this since you won't call the fucking police and turn that son of a bitch in!" Edward insisted.

"Don't call him that! He saved me from myself. He made me strong!"

"You're fucked, Jacob, let me help you!" Edward cried.

"No, this is how I am now. This is how I want to be. If you can't handle it then we can't have anything except friendship, that is if you even want to be my friend, Edward," Jacob said.

"Oh course I want to be your friend, Jake. I love you. I need you in my life. Don't you understand? I've been searching frantically for you! I missed you every day you were gone. When Carlisle told me you were at the lake house, I knew what he was doing to you. I wanted to help you. I knew he would do this sooner or later. I saw how he looked at you. I should have warned you about him, put a stop to it. It's my fault…"

"Enough of this, if you say you love me, then do what I want you to do and give me what I need!" Jacob said, his voice almost pleading but with a stern, demanding edge that made Edward's blood run cold.

"Jacob, I do love you. I always will but I can't give you what you need. I'll stay here, work for you like you want me to. We'll build this practice with Mike. But I'll never bow down and be your slave. I want to love you but I want it to be on equal ground without any of that fucked up shit that my father made you believe you need!"

Edward leaned over and brushed Jacob's lips with his, feeling the slight tremor in his former lover's body as he did so. Jacob was wound tight like a bow string. It wouldn't have taken much to make him go off. Edward knew it. Oh how he'd wished he could have given in but he knew it wasn't possible. He'd walked out the door and gone downstairs to the offices with Mike.

After that day, things had been different between him and Jacob, a kind of strained peace with the edge of bitterness. Edward stood and took the duffle bag. He went down to the basement and unlocked the door, looking around the playroom that Jacob had made for himself. Edward examined the equipment, wondering what each piece might be used for. He could only imagine. In the back closet of the playroom was an old cabinet that contained VHS tapes. Jacob had recorded every interaction he'd ever had with a submissive. Edward opened the locked cabinet with the set of keys Jacob had given him. In the far back of the cabinet was a box marked "Jacob". Edward knew it contained the tapes that Carlisle had made of Jacob's training. He'd given them to Jacob when he let him go.

Edward stored the contents of the duffle bag in that cabinet and slipped the box of VHS tapes into the empty bag. He carried it out, locking the door behind him. He felt apprehensive taking the tapes but he knew Jacob wouldn't be getting out of the hospital for at least a few days. He would take those tapes back to his apartment and watch them. He knew it would probably break his heart but he hoped he would be able to understand why Jacob still defended Carlisle so vehemently. Edward needed to comprehend it all.

He passed Bella and Jasper coming through the lobby. She stopped and gave him a funny look. "What are you doing here, Edward? I thought you were at the hospital?"

"Jacob asked me to get a few things for him. How is he?" Edward asked.

"He's resting now. The doctor says he's doing much better. They aren't giving him anymore blood. They hope they will be able to take out some of the tubes tomorrow and maybe let him eat something later tonight," she answered.

Edward looked at Jasper who seemed positively miserable. He reached out and fluffed his hand through Jasper's hair. "Don't worry, Jasper. Jacob is tough. He'll pull through this and you'll have him back before you know it."

Jasper smiled and Edward felt sympathy for the kid. He was hooked right through the sack and completely in love with Jacob. It was easy to fall into his light and be blinded by it. Edward had resisted. He wasn't sure he could resist if Jacob tried to pull him into that light now.

Edward climbed into the back seat of the cab and ordered the driver to take him to his apartment across town. Tonight he would watch the tapes. Tonight he would watch all of the misery that Jacob had endured. Tonight he would face those demons and maybe then he would understand it all.


	20. Chapter 20

New York Nights

Chapter Twenty

Closure and Growth

Edward sat on his bed, his laptop balanced on his sculpted stomach. He'd converted the VHS tapes to burnt DVD's and was pulling them up to view on his laptop. He'd poured himself a glass of strong wine and had it sitting close by. All the lights were out in his apartment. He had turned off his phone and locked his door. He wanted no distractions as he watched the story of Jacob's imprisonment and training unfold in front of him. Edward hoped that he would be able to gain some kind of understanding as to why Jacob continued to so vehemently defend Carlisle and his behavior.

He had been somewhat worried about watching his father on the tapes but Carlisle was much too clever for that. He'd positioned the camera so that it only showed Jacob on the screen. A part of Carlisle's body might be in the frame but for the most part, he remained completely out of the picture. Edward put the headphones on and watched as the camera came on. Jacob was sitting on the basement floor with his hands cuffed behind his back and a hood over his head. The bottom half of Carlisle's body was all that was visible as he walked into the frame and jerked the hood off of Jacob's head. Edward watched, his hand over his mouth, as the scene played out and saw the look on Jacob's face as he realized what was happening to him.

Edward listened to Jacob's piteous cries for help as he hung upside down by his ankles. It was all Edward could do to sit there and watch. The tape shut off on it's own. The next scene that came up on the screen was of Jacob chained to a wall, naked. Carlisle was standing off to one side and his face was obscured. He was holding a bull whip.

"No, I can't watch this," Edward whispered but he did watch. He watched every fall of the lash, heard every scream of pain, saw the blood running down Jacob's body. Edward shook his head and kept his hand over his mouth. "Monstrous!" he whispered.

Edward watched as Martin and presumably his father, chained Jacob down to the bed and pierced him. He wanted to go back to the club and beat the hell out of Martin for participating in that abuse and torture. He watched Carlisle pretending to give comfort. Maybe that was why Jacob had defended him. Edward couldn't imagine it. His mind just couldn't comprehend any of it.

The next scene that came up was Jacob sitting on his bed, his books and notes in front of him, Carlisle standing off to one side, talking to Jacob about matters of law and Jacob answering him as a perfect submissive would. Edward could see the change coming over Jacob, his surrender happening in little steps and phases. When he heard Carlisle tell Jacob what he wanted him to do next, Edward stiffened. Could he really watch his father raping his best friend? He didn't believe he could but again, the camera was moved so that only Jacob was in the frame. Edward could watch his face, see his movements, and listen to his pain. It was gut-wrenching for him to know what was happening and the idea of wanting to kill his father was further ingrained into his head.

Scene after scene of Carlisle training Jacob with sex toys and bondage devices, scene after scene of grilling legal matters into the boys head, expecting him to answer, hitting him if he was wrong, raping him, forced oral sex, over and over, surrender, submission, Jacob had never had a choice. It was give in or die. Edward understood that much of it but still couldn't understand how Jacob could feel anything except hatred for that man.

Finally, the camera cued up in a different location. Edward recognized it as the club, or so he presumed it to be. He was startled to see James Volturi kneeling on the floor in front of Jacob. Carlisle was again, out of the picture. Edward watched as Jacob went through the motions like a robot, his voice calm but cold, demanding, dominating. It was his training session in domination and he was a natural. Edward could see the boy he'd come to know so well in the days after the fall. Jacob as he was today, Jacob the dominant, born into that room, that life, that night. Edward shook his head. The tapes ended. He shut off his computer and closed it.

Tears warm and wet, trailed down his unshaven face. He'd barely slept in the last few days. His worry over Jacob's condition had prevented him from getting any rest. His brain now filled with those torturous visions. He knew Jacob was unable to see things clearly. He began to despair that Jacob ever would. To him, Carlisle would always be his teacher, his mentor, his rescuer.

Edward remembered the day his father had fallen from grace in his eyes. He'd been 16 years old. He'd gotten sick at the private school he attended and the secretary, unable to reach either of his parents, had driven him home. When he saw his father's car in the driveway, he'd told her to leave. He had crept up the stairs, not wanting to disturb his father when he heard loud noises and someone crying out as if in pain.

He slipped quietly toward his father's study. He opened the door and peered inside. He could clearly remember what he'd seen. A young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties, was lying face down over the pool table, his hands cuffed together behind his back. He was naked. Carlisle stood behind him with a leather belt, striking him across the buttocks with it as hard as he could swing it and forcing the boy to count out the strokes. Edward watched, horrified, as Carlisle jerked the boys head up and looked him directly in the eyes, asking him if he had learned his lesson. Edward could still hear the reply.

"Yes, Master!"

Oh, God, how many times had Jacob cried out those same two words during those tapes he'd watched? How many more times had he done it off camera?

Edward had thrown open the door to his father's study that day and made his presence known. Carlisle had stared at him in shock, one of the only times Edward could remember seeing that look on his father's face. Edward had told his father that he was done with him. He'd made it clear that he planned to disclose what he'd seen to his mother. Edward had backed off on that but he had told his mother some of the truth. He'd told her that he found his father with another man in his study. It had been enough information to get the point across and end their marriage. Edward had left with her and left his father's name, the Cullen name, behind him.

He took a large swallow directly from the wine bottle, then sat it back down and reached for his phone. He dialed Mike's number. Mike answered in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, Edward, what is it?"

"Are you still there with Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he's awake now. They are letting him eat some ice chips. You'd think it was caviar the way he's acting, like it's the best thing in the world," Mike answered.

"Good, thank God for that. Listen, will you tell him something for me?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing," Mike answered.

"Tell him it's done. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"You got it, Ed."

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Tell him one more thing for me, please?"

"What, Edward?"

"Tell him I love him."

Black, Masen and Newton Building

Jasper lay back on the bed, resting his head against Jacob's pillow. He knew that the doctors had taken out most of the tubes and were going to let his Master eat something. He hoped it meant that Jacob was getting better. Bella had promised him that they could go visit tomorrow. Jasper couldn't wait.

His father had called him that afternoon and requested to meet with him. Jasper had gone to supper with him at a restaurant close by. His father wanted him to come back home. He felt that, considering the current developments, Jasper's case was a sure win. Jasper wasn't so certain. His father had informed him that some of his old friends from military school were coming to New York to see him. Jasper was anxious to see them again. Military school had been his father's idea. Jasper hadn't really done very well with it. He'd gone into the Navy right after high school but was discharged after only one year due to an injury to his back. That injury was more fabricated than anything but it had brought him back to reality and the life he was living now.

He had to wonder sometimes, how different his life might have been if he'd stayed in the military and given it a real chance. He'd always rebelled against the authority before. Maybe that was why he craved it so much from Jacob. That brief time in his life was the only other time he'd actually felt in control of himself even though in reality, he'd been controlled by others.

Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. It was getting long again. He would have to cut it before his Master got out of the hospital. His phone beeped and he reached for it automatically.

"Jasper, hey, it's Peter, remember me?"

"Yeah, Peter, long time no see! How have you been, buddy?" Jasper asked, sitting up and smiling at the sound of his old friend's voice.

"Been good, I'm teaching at this military camp in Houston. It's for bad boys who get sent there by their parents or the law. It may sound like a crap shoot but let me tell you, it's a pretty sweet gig. You should come back home and apply for a job there. With your background it should be no problem for you and any way, your dad could get you in," Peter answered.

"Yeah, I guess he could…" Jasper began, thinking to himself that if he couldn't get himself in on his own credentials then he didn't deserve the job. Just some of Jacob's influence on him he supposed. "I'm really liking it here in New York though. I've found somebody…" Jasper began.

"Found somebody? I think you better think twice about finding anybody in that town. Your luck there ain't the best, buddy, no offense or anything," Peter laughed.

"No, you don't understand, it's not like that. I'm complete now, I mean, I feel like I'm understood and I'm being… I don't know… I just am really in love right now," Jasper stammered.

"Who is she, bro, a hot chick from NYCU?" Peter teased.

"No, it's not like that. It's a lot more than that," Jasper said.

"Look, brother, I'm in town and I want to see you. When can you meet me?" Peter asked. "Charlotte isn't with me. She stayed back in Houston. She's expecting you know."

"Yeah, my dad told me about that. Congratulations, man. I guess I could meet you tomorrow night. My Mas… I mean my lawyer is in the hospital and I'm going to see him tomorrow but I could probably meet you after that," Jasper said, catching himself just in time to prevent a bad verbal slip.

"Your lawyer is in the hospital? Oh, yeah, your dad told me he got shot. Shit, Jasper, you really do know how to shake things up, don't you?"

"Yeah, Peter, I guess I do. Listen, I got to go. I need to do some things before tomorrow. Why don't I call your cell when I get done at the hospital?" Jasper asked.

"Sounds great, man. See you in the am!"

"See you, Peter," Jasper said. He tossed the phone down on the bed and leaned back against the cushions. He was looking so forward to seeing Peter again. They could talk about their past, reminisce about things. It would be nice to be out and about without having to worry about not saying the right thing, not having to keep his eyes down, his head up.

"Christ!" Jasper mumbled as he slipped his fingers under the gold chain around his neck. Peter would see it. Peter would ask questions about it. Jasper decided he would wear a turtle neck to hide the chain and padlock. He'd put a sweater over the turtleneck and no one would notice it.

He stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. "I'm betraying him!" he gasped, feeling as if he was committing a terrible crime against Jacob, the man who was lying right now in a hospital bed across town. "I have to see him."

Jasper waited until he heard the downstairs shower running and knew Bella was in it, and then slipped out of the apartment. He dodged the security personnel by telling them he was meeting his father in the lobby. He called for a cab as the elevator was descending and waited for it on the street. As it pulled away into traffic, he breathed out, relaxed and tried to calm his nerves.

The elevator opened on the critical care floor. Jasper made his way slowly down the darkened hallway. Visiting hours were over but the patients were allowed to have one person at the bedside with them at all times. If Jacob's mother was there, Jasper would ask her to please let him sit with Jacob for a bit.

As luck would have it, she wasn't. Mike was in the waiting room, sleeping in one of the chairs. Jacob's father was standing at the window, his back to Jasper. Jacob's mother was getting a cup of coffee. Jasper slipped past the waiting room and down the hall.

Jacob's room was dark and quiet with only a faint nightlight on in the room for the nurses to see their equipment. Jasper crept up to the bed and sat down carefully on the side of it. Much of the equipment that had been there earlier was already gone. Jacob appeared to be sleeping but his face had more color than it had for days.

"Master?" Jasper whispered, gently caressing Jacob's hand.

Jacob's eyes fluttered open and he turned toward Jasper. "Jasper, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight," Jacob said, his voice sounding stronger than before.

"I'm sorry but I had to see you. I'm sorry I woke you, Master," Jasper whispered. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against Jacob's. He was pleased to find them warm.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jasper but all the nurses who are sitting behind the nurses' station just saw you do that!" Jacob said, smiling.

"Fuck!" Jasper gasped, looking up at the camera mounted on the wall above the bed.

Jacob laughed and reached for Jasper's hand. "Don't give it a second thought, Jasper. They can't say anything about it and I don't care. I'm so glad to see you. Come close and let me kiss you again."

"Yes, Master," Jasper breathed, leaning down and pressing his lips against Jacob's.

He felt Jacob's tongue pressing against his mouth and he opened thoughtlessly for it, falling so easily into slave mode again that it seemed like it had never been gone from him. He reached up and pressed his hands to either side of Jacob's face as his Master deepened the kiss. Jasper slid his hands down slowly and brushed them along Jacob's jaw line and neck. As his Master broke the kiss for air, Jasper sighed and breathed his Master's name like it was a prayer.

"Jacob," he whispered breathlessly, "I love you so much. I want to kill that bastard for what he did to you. Bella told me who it was and what happened. I think Edward is going to kill him if I don't."

"Jasper, don't go and do anything stupid while I'm in here. Leave it to Carlisle. He's got it under control. Believe me, Jasper, James is going to suffer. I should know. I understand how Carlisle works. James will be sorry," Jacob assured him.

"I just want to get my hands on him myself," Jasper hissed, his fists clenching.

Jacob laughed. "I think you would tear him to bits for your Master, wouldn't you, Jasper?"

"Yes, Master, I would," Jasper vowed.

"Listen, boy, you didn't address me properly just a minute ago and just because I'm in this hospital bed…" Jacob began.

"Save your breath, Master. You're going to need it to whip my ass when you get out of here. For now, just let us take care of you for a change," Jasper said, the authority in his voice surprising Jacob and making him feel both proud and sad.

"Are you growing bolder, my bashful slave?" Jacob asked.

"I'm trying to be a better man for all that you've taught me, Master. When you get out of here, I want to show you how I've grown. I hope you will be proud of me," Jasper said.

"I am proud of you, Jasper. I've always been so proud of you. I want to ask you something, though. Why didn't you ever tell me you were in military school? Mike told me about it this afternoon. He was talking to your father and it came up. Did that little tid-bit slip your mind or what?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't think it was important, Master. I never really gave it my best. I didn't try in the Navy either. I just fooled around and then faked an injury to get out. I'm ashamed that I did that but it's in the past and I can't change it now. I want to move forward, not dwell on things that are over and done with," Jasper replied.

"Well said, my beautiful slave. I wish Edward could learn that lesson. That angsty boy lives his live in the past, always hoping for things to be the way they were…" Jacob trailed off, a far-away look in his eyes. Jasper was surprised to see it. His Master looked almost vulnerable again.

"Master?" Jasper questioned softly, tracing his fingertips along the side of Jacob's face.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm not myself just yet and I was getting lost in memories. It must be the narcotics they're giving me," Jacob answered, smiling up at Jasper.

"Are you high, Master?" Jasper asked, grinning broadly.

"Probably as close to it as I've been in years, Jasper," Jacob conceded.

"You used to get high?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yes, Jasper. I used to get plastered. Edward could tell you some things…" Jacob trailed off again. "No, don't ask him. That part of my past isn't anything you ever need to hear, Jasper. I'm not proud of it. It's like you said, I don't want to dwell on things that are over and done with."

"Edward hates his father because of you, doesn't he, Master?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper, I wish I could make him understand but he never will. Edward is the worst one I know for holding a grudge but he was my best friend and it was hard for him to know that I went through that. He will never forgive Carlisle for it. He just doesn't understand the lifestyle."

"I understand it, Master," Jasper said.

"Do you, you headstrong boy? I'm not entirely sure you do. I think you've been taking a lot of liberties with me tonight."

"Yes, Master, I have been," Jasper said as he stood and walked over to the door. He looked out and didn't see anyone at the nurses' station. He stepped back into the room and quietly closed the door, then reached up and moved the camera so it was pointing toward the windows instead of his Master's bed.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Something you will like, Master. What did I say about letting us take care of you?"

"The nurses will be right in here when they see what you did with that camera."

"Well, in that case, Master, I hope you can get off quickly!" Jasper said, lowering his head, smiling menacingly and looking up at Jacob through his long lashes.

"Jasper, what in hell are you thinking of doing?" Jacob gasped.

Jasper reached down and pulled back the sheets that covered his Master's body. He pulled up the hospital gown and lowered his head, kissing a trail down Jacob's stomach and south toward his target.

"Jasper, you have to stop, someone will see…" Jacob gasped, gripping Jasper's head in his hands and trying to pull Jasper up but he was too weak to really do it.

Jasper didn't stop. He wrapped his hand around Jacob's hardening cock and began to stroke it. "Seems like some parts of you still function, Master!" he teased.

"Fucking miscreant! You really are asking for an ass whipping aren't you?" Jacob asked, looking down at Jasper and smiling.

"All in good time, Master, all in good time," Jasper said as he closed his lips over the leaking head of Jacob's cock and began to suck for all he was worth.

Jacob tried to push up against Jasper but he was still too weak to do it and collapsed back against the bed, breathing hard and running his hands through Jasper's hair. "Fuck, fucking hell, Jasper," he moaned quietly.

Jasper worked harder and faster, applying all he'd learned of how to please his Master, gently pulling on Jacob's balls with his free hand as he sucked. It wasn't long before his efforts paid off and Jacob came silently, grasping Jasper's head in his hands, and pushing up weakly into his slave's mouth. Jasper swallowed eagerly, all his Master had to give him.

It was at that exact moment that Jacob's heart monitor began to alarm. Jasper jerked his head up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Master, are you ok?" he cried.

"Yes, you just got my heart rate up, that's all," Jacob said, grinning up at him.

"Well, I should hope so!" Jasper exclaimed.

The door burst open and two nurses ran into the room, flipping on the light. "Mr. Black, are you all right?" one of them asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm very much all right!" Jacob answered.

Jasper, realizing Jacob was lying there uncovered, blushed and quickly yanked his Master's hospital gown down to cover him and pulled up the sheets.

"I'm fine, really," Jacob assured the nurses. They stood, frowning down at Jasper. The situation was quite obvious.

Jasper stood up and straightened his clothes. "I'd better be going so you can get some sleep, Mas… sir. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you, Jasper. Oh, Jasper, will you please ask Mike to come in here when you go out?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, sir, goodnight, Jacob," Jasper said, smiling down at his Master.

"Goodnight, Jasper," Jacob replied.

Black, Masen and Newton Building

Jasper pushed open the sliding doors and headed past the doorman who looked up from his magazine and grinned at Jasper. "You sure are in trouble when Ms. Bella gets ahold of you!" he said.

"I'm not scared of her!" Jasper called, winking at the doorman.

He pushed the button for the elevator and rode it up to the penthouse, his old fear of elevators a thing of the past. He got out and passed the security guards who frowned at him and shook their heads. He could care less. He could still taste his Masters cum in his mouth and life was good again.

Bella yanked open the door and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Where the hell have you been, Jasper?" she cried.

"I just went to see Jacob," he replied grinning.

"What in the hell for, couldn't you wait till morning?" she yelled.

"No, I couldn't. I had to see him and while I was there, I sucked him off so he could sleep better, now if you will excuse me, I'm going up to jerk off in the bed he fucks me in and in the morning I'm going back to see him again," he said boldly, smiling right in her face.

She stared back open-mouthed and gaping at him as he climbed the stairs and shut the bedroom door. Of course she knew what Jacob did with him. She'd been his slave once herself. Jasper laughed to himself as he undressed, turned out the light and settled down to sleep. Just as he was drifting off, his phone beeped. He sat up and fumbled for it in the dark.

"Hello," he said, sleepily.

"Hello, Jasper. Mike gave me my cell phone and since you were so kind to wake me up earlier, I thought I'd return the favor."

"Master," Jasper whispered.

"Yes, Jasper, it is your Master. The same Master you just dominated right in his own hospital bed. The same Master who you just embarrassed in front of his nurses. When I get out of here, you aren't going to be able to sit down for a week!"

"I surely hope so, Master," Jasper breathed.

"What are you doing, Jasper?"

"I'm lying in your bed, on your pillow so I can smell you on it," Jasper replied.

"What are you wearing," Jacob asked, his voice low and husky.

Jasper felt the butterfly's rolling in his stomach as his cock began to stir.

"Nothing but my collar, Master," he quickly replied.

"Slide your hand down your belly, Jasper," Jacob whispered.

"Yes, Master," Jasper breathed.

"Touch yourself for me," Jacob commanded.

"As you wish, Master," Jasper answered, slowly stroking his cock to full attention.

"Are you hard for me, Jasper," Jacob asked.

"Oh, yes, Master, very hard!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Good, now take your hand away and go to sleep! That is your punishment for the way you acted tonight and Jasper, I'll know when I see you tomorrow if you disobeyed me, now go to sleep," Jacob ordered.

"Christ, Master!" Jasper pleaded.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Master," Jasper answered miserably.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob."


	21. Chapter 21

New York Nights

Chapter Twenty-One

Semblance of Normalcy

Jacob sat in his leather recliner sipping a glass of wine. He'd been released from the hospital three days before and despite the doctor's warning that he should limit his alcohol intake, he found that he just couldn't resist a nice glass of wine that evening. Things were getting back to normal, or at least as close to normal as they ever were. The number of security personal in the building had been brought back to the pre shooting level and Bella had gone home to Mike. Jasper was helping Jacob with his daily needs as he was still quite weak but he was definitely on the mend.

It had been almost two weeks since the shooting and Jacob had recovered rather quickly though he would always have the scars. Jacob didn't mind scars. He had enough of them, each one symbolizing a battle he'd lost. Jacob didn't like to lose but sometimes it just couldn't be helped. He was reading through the old newspapers that detailed the shooting and the trial. He liked the way the papers had depicted the shooting as though he, Jacob, had taken a bullet for Jasper. Thankfully, no one knew that he and not Jasper had been the real target. If Carlisle had his way, no one would ever know.

Carlisle had called earlier to inform Jacob that James was well in hand and that Martin was assisting in his "rehabilitation". Jacob had laughed to himself, imagining what that might mean. Carlisle had invited Jacob to join them in working James over as soon as he felt up to it. Jacob wasn't sure that was something he wanted to participate in. After all, he already had his own slave and that slave certainly needed him here.

Jasper had been spending a lot of time out running around while Jacob had been in the hospital and Jacob was fully aware of it. Though he hadn't said anything to Jasper about it, it did concern him somewhat. He was worried, due to Jasper's newly found confidence, that the boy no longer needed him. He'd noticed that Jasper seemed a bit reluctant to surrender completely since Jacob had been hurt. Jacob wasn't certain that Jasper was even aware of it but he'd noticed little things.

Jacob couldn't help but notice that Jasper slipped up and called him Jacob instead of Master on occasion. He also covered up his collar with sweaters or long sleeved shirts when he went out with his friends, something that he'd started doing a lot of lately. Of course since Jacob had come home from the hospital, Jasper had been with him constantly, ignoring his friend's calls and waiting on Jacob's every need. But Jacob sensed a change in Jasper. He was definitely stronger and more assertive toward Jacob, though Jacob thought it might be because he was hurt and Jasper was trying to be the caregiver.

Almost as if on cue to the fact that his Master was thinking about him, Jasper entered the room, walking of course. Since Jacob had come home, Jasper hadn't crawled to him even once. The handsome, young, blonde slave crossed the room and knelt beside his Master's chair, looking up at him teasingly and grinning.

"Didn't the doctor tell you that you shouldn't be drinking, Master?" he asked.

"Fuck that doctor, Jasper. I don't see why I can't have a nice glass of wine if I want to," Jacob answered.

"He thinks you drink too much, Master," Jasper replied, reaching up and taking the glass of wine out of Jacob's hand. He removed the newspaper from his Master's lap and eased the foot of the recliner down. "Let's get you up to bed," he said, reaching for Jacob's hand.

"You're awfully bossy, Jasper," Jacob mumbled as he allowed his slave to help him stand, wincing slightly from the pull of his stitches and the sore muscles.

"Does it hurt where you got shot, Master?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Not as much as that damn chest tube hurt. I swear I'm still sore where that thing was!" Jacob protested, reaching toward the spot where the tube had been and pressing on the stitches.

"Don't touch that, Master! You'll pull those stitches out!" Jasper fussed. "Come on; lean on me and I'll help you get up the stairs. Do you feel like taking a shower? The doctor said you could get one as soon as you feel up to it."

"No, I couldn't stand up that long just yet. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel like it. I feel stronger every day," Jacob answered.

Jasper helped him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He sat Jacob down on the side of the bed and went to run some water in the bathroom sink. He plugged it so that it would hold water and tossed in a couple of wash cloths, then came back for Jacob, leading him into the bathroom. Jasper closed the toilet lid down and put a towel over it. He turned to his Master and untied his robe, pushing it off his shoulders. Jasper glanced at the incisions, held together with black stitches and grimaced, then quickly reached down and began to push Jacob's pajama pants off.

Jacob stepped out of them and allowed Jasper to help him sit down. Jasper turned back to the sink, attempting not to be distracted by his Master's state of complete nudity. Jacob took the wash-cloth that Jasper handed him and ran it over his face and neck. Jasper had taken another one and was carefully washing his Master's back and chest, taking care to gently wash the incisions. Jacob closed his eyes and leaned back a bit to give Jasper more room to work.

"Since when did you get a nurses license?" he asked.

Jasper chuckled. "Well, you know that New York nursing board. Those bastards will license anybody!" he laughed.

Jacob grinned and reached up to brush his fingers through Jasper's hair. "You really have changed so much since that first day I met you. I remember thinking that you were nothing but trouble but trouble means a challenge and I love a challenge," he said.

"Yes, Master, I can be challenging at times. I'm trying to be better. I know you were trying to protect me when you got shot even though you were the target; you pushed me out of the way. I owe you. James sure is a lousy shot and thank God for that! Now stand up and hold onto the sink so I can finish washing you," he said.

"Jasper, so help me, if you don't stop telling me what to do I'm going to…" Jacob started.

"You're going to do exactly what I say for as long as you need my help, Master and when you're feeling better, you can take me downstairs, chain me to the wall and beat my ass, as long as you fuck my legs off when you're done it will be worth every lash!" Jasper retorted as he took Jacob's hand and helped him to stand.

"Fuck," Jacob mumbled, making no attempt to hide the fact that Jasper's words had definitely aroused him. Ever since that night when Jasper had visited him in the hospital, he'd been painfully aroused thinking of his slave and now, with Jasper bathing him like that and talking so provocatively, matters were made so much worse.

"Seems as though you like it when I talk like that to you, Master," Jasper said, noticing Jacob's hard on.

"I wish I had the strength to dominate you, Jasper. You would be whipped, cuffed, groveling and thoroughly fucked right now and it would be exactly what you deserve for being so…" Jacob said.

"Being so what, Master?" Jasper asked, pausing to look directly into Jacob's eyes.

"Fuckable," Jacob breathed, reaching up and taking Jasper's face in his hands, drawing his slave close and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Jasper's face took on a serious expression as he pulled back to look at Jacob. He reached for the washcloth again and wrapped it around Jacob's cock, washing gently and tugging his Master toward him with the root of his arousal. Jacob closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, leaning his weight against Jasper for support as he struggled to stand on weak shaking legs.

"Let me finish your bath, Master, then I'll help you to bed and we can take care of this. I promise you that I'll make sure you feel so much better before you go to sleep," Jasper said.

"Just hurry the hell up, Jasper," Jacob ordered.

"Yes, Master," Jasper promised.

The ringing of the doorbell brought them out of their reverie and Jasper mumbled, cursing under his breath. "Who the fuck is that? Sit down, Master, I'll go see who that is," he said.

Jacob reached up for the washcloth and resumed where Jasper had left off. He wanted to be done with the washing up by the time Jasper got back. He could shave sitting down. He could brush his teeth sitting down. He could of course jerk off sitting down too but he much preferred to be lying in bed. He figured he knew who was ringing that doorbell and he figured right.

Jasper opened the door and stepped aside to let Edward into the apartment. "Mr. Cullen, please come in," he said.

"Where's Jacob? Is he asleep already?" Edward asked, looking around anxiously.

"No, I was just helping him get washed up for bed. He's upstairs in the bathroom now. I need to get him finished up…" Jasper said.

"No problem. I'll just run up and say a few words to him. I can help you finish up," Edward said, heading for the stairs.

"I don't need any help…" Jasper began, but Edward was already out of sight.

Jasper heard the bathroom door open and his Master greeting Edward. He seemed happy to see Edward and that made Jasper a bit jealous. He didn't know why he felt that way about Edward. He knew that they had a past but he knew the same thing about Bella and he wasn't jealous of her being around Jacob. He guessed it was because he knew Bella was over it. He wasn't sure about Edward. He climbed the stairs and stood just outside the bathroom door watching as Edward finished up with Jacob and helped him put his robe back on.

Jasper leaned against the door frame as Jacob turned on his electric razor and shaved, then watched as Edward handed him his toothbrush and helped him stand up to brush his teeth. He fumed silently when Edward laughed about a little bit of toothpaste being on Jacob's chin. He seethed when Jacob allowed Edward to help him put on his deodorant and a little bit of cologne. He was positively livid when Edward brushed Jacob's hair for him.

"Edward, Jacob is tired and he needs to rest. Was there something you wanted to talk to him about?" Jasper asked, making no effort to hide the hostility in his voice.

They both turned toward him, Edward looked irritated and Jacob looked amused. "Edward, I think you are making my slave jealous taking such liberties with me," Jacob said, grinning at Jasper.

Jasper flushed and clenched his teeth, trying not to look so obviously irritated. He lowered his eyes, attempting to be meek and submissive but he knew he wasn't pulling it off.

"Jasper, would you mind giving your Master and myself a moment of privacy? I need to speak to him about a personal matter," Edward stated.

Jasper looked miserably at Jacob who nodded and then he swallowed hard and stepped past them, closing the bedroom door and trying not to stomp like a fit-throwing child as he descended the stairs. He sat in his Master's recliner watching the seconds tick by on the clock. Some 30 minutes later, Edward opened the bedroom door and came downstairs, smiling.

"You can go up now, Jasper. He's all tucked in for you. Don't worry, I didn't molest him," Edward teased, winking at Jasper as he let himself out, closing the door behind him.

Jasper ran over and locked it, turned out the lights in the lower level and practically ran upstairs. Jacob was lying back in the bed, propped up on the pillows. His chest was bare and he was covered up to the waist. Jasper noticed his robe lying on the floor and wondered if his Master was naked under the covers. He wouldn't have long to wait.

"Come over here, Jasper and don't be pouty. It's not becoming of a good slave to be so possessive of his Master. Many Masters have more than one slave," Jacob said, reaching out for Jasper.

Jasper crossed the room in three steps, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes as he went. He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled of his socks and unsnapped his jeans. He stood to take them off, pulling his boxer's down with them. As he lifted the blanket to slide in beside Jacob, he took the opportunity to glance down at his Master and could see he was naked.

"He's in love with you, Jacob and it pisses me the fuck off that you let him touch you like that!" Jasper exclaimed, surprised at his own bravado. "Don't tell me that other Masters have more than one slave! Are you trying to tell me something else, Jacob? Do you have another slave somewhere that you are fucking?"

Jacob's dark, deep-set eyes narrowed and then flashed with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to? Have you taken leave completely of your senses? Do you honestly think I'm cheating on you with Edward? When the hell would I have had a chance to fuck anyone else, Jasper? In case you forgot, I've been in the God damn hospital!"

"Don't do that to me, then! Don't let him push me away from you and close the door on me. I don't like him being alone with you when I can see that he still has feelings for you. Imagine how that makes me feel. Are you still my Master?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, Edward is a part of my life, a part that isn't going away. He was talking to me about a private matter that didn't concern you. I asked him to do something for me when I was in the hospital. He was just letting me know that it was done," Jacob answered.

"Why couldn't I have done it for you, Master? Don't you trust me?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, it was about a legal matter… No, it wasn't about a legal matter. It was something I didn't want you to know about," Jacob said, sitting up straighter and running his fingers through his hair. He sighed and then turned to face Jasper. "Come sit down with me, Jasper."

Jasper relented and slid up beside Jacob, reaching out to take his Master's hand. He watched as a spasm of pain passed over his Master's face and felt wretched that he was causing his Master distress.

"Jasper, I asked Edward to remove a box of video tapes from the basement playroom and take them out of the building. I didn't want to risk anyone finding them, what with all the new personnel running around, I couldn't take that chance. They were tapes that Carlisle made of my training. I didn't want to ask you to move them because I didn't want you to see them. I didn't want you to watch them and I knew you would if you knew about them," Jacob admitted.

"Jacob, why didn't you just tell me?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, I know that you feel protective of me and I do appreciate it but don't ever talk to me like that again. I love you and you know that but I won't allow you to speak to me that way. I want your apology right now and then I want you over my lap," Jacob answered.

"But Master, you're too weak…" Jasper protested.

"Are you attempting to argue with me, Jasper? I sincerely hope you aren't," Jacob warned his expression venomous. "I gave you an order and you haven't complied with it."

Jasper's face betrayed his concern as he pulled the covers back and carefully stretched out across Jacob's lap, positioning himself so that he could press his twitching cock against his Master's. He bit his lower lip and waited for the punishment he knew he had coming. "I'm truly sorry, Master," he whispered.

"I can't believe you've driven me to have to punish you when I'm still convalescing from being shot! I swear, Jasper! Do you like pushing my buttons?" Jacob asked, running his hands up the back of Jasper's thighs, urging them apart.

"Master, I'm in a state of confusion and I'm not myself tonight," Jasper answered. It was his only defense.

"That's obvious to me, Jasper. I'm not sure what the confusion is about, however. I am the Master, you are the slave. There is nothing else," Jacob stated.

"Yes, Master but I thought…" Jasper trailed off.

"What did you think?" Jacob asked.

"I thought you loved me. I thought we were lovers as well. Is it just the scene for you, Master? If it is, then I need to know. I want to know where I stand with you," Jasper answered.

"I do love you, we are lovers, and it is so much more than the scene for me and as to where you stand with me… You don't stand, you kneel and it's about time you remembered that, my proud, willful, possessive, handsome, sensual, arousing slave!" Jacob shouted, his voice rising at the same time his hand did. He brought it down hard against Jasper's left butt cheek and Jasper jumped despite the fact that he'd known what was coming.

Over and over, Jacob struck him, first one cheek, then the other, then the backs of his thighs. Jasper pressed his face against the mattress and wiggled shamelessly against his Master's hardening cock. He didn't care if he cried; he didn't care if his Master knew how hard he was. This was what he'd been missing, this was what he'd been wanting and searching for in his restlessness and his possessiveness. He wanted his Master. His Master was back.

Jacob began to tire all too soon and he stopped hitting and began caressing. He was breathing hard and Jasper could feel the sweat dripping onto his back from Jacob's forehead as his Master leaned over him, trying to get his breath back.

"Master, are you all right?" Jasper asked.

It took Jacob a minute to respond but when he did, he sounded ok to Jasper. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just sorry I couldn't hit you harder and longer. Rest assured, Jasper, when I am back to myself, you will not be able to sit down comfortably. I am going to chain you to the basement wall and beat your ass so hard that you will absolutely beg for mercy and when I'm done with that, I'll shove the biggest dildo in my collection straight up your…"

Jacob didn't get to finish. Jasper rolled off his Master's lap, reached up and grabbed Jacob's face in his hands and filled his Master's mouth with his tongue, wrapping it around Jacob's and sucking on his Master's full, lips with his, until he was faint from lack of air. Jasper pulled back, looking into Jacob's shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master but I don't think that's going to happen tonight is it?" Jasper said, his face emotionless, his will set.

Jacob didn't answer; he just stared back, appearing slightly confused. Jasper climbed out of the bed and walked across the room, flipping off the light. He made his way across the plush carpet and slipped back into bed next to his Master. He reached for Jacob and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I love you, Jacob. I know you love me but something has changed and I don't know what that means. I want you back. I need you back but I don't know… Something is different. I… I… I'm confused. I want to own you and I want you to own me. What's happening to us?" Jasper asked.

"You're learning to stand on your own. It happened to me too. My Master had the sense to realize it. I guess I knew it was coming. You will start to pull away from me now in little bits and pieces and eventually, you will want a slave of your own. It happens to us all, the ones who were born to be Masters. I saw it in you. I knew this would happen. This fucking shooting incident just forced it to happen sooner than I wanted," Jacob answered.

Jasper brushed his fingers through his Master's hair and closed his eyes against the tears that were trying to get free. He struggled to retain control of his rising emotions. He knew what Jacob was saying was true, he'd felt it. He was confused when Jacob was weak but when Jacob was Mastering him, he felt total bliss.

"Jasper, I know how you feel. When Carlisle left me, he told me something that didn't make sense at the time but I came to understand it. He told me that if I stayed with him I would never walk on my own. I was addicted to his domination the same way you are addicted to mine. It's so easy to let someone else be in control and make the decisions for you but when you start to grow and learn to be a man, you want to be the one calling the shots and that is at it should be. No one ever really gave you the change to be a man. Your father never taught you how and you didn't give the military a chance because you wanted to rebel against everything. Now you tasted it and now you know what it feels like to be your own Master. I do understand," Jacob said, his voice threatening to break.

"Oh, Master, I don't want to leave you," Jasper whispered.

"I know, Jasper. I'm not throwing you out and I'm not going to leave you. I don't have the strength. I'm not Carlisle and I'm not Martin. They used to call me the "Dominant of dominants" but I don't deserve that title. I wasn't really a good Master. I lost all of my slaves. I'll lose you eventually. You'll make the decision and you'll go. I won't hold you back but it will be your decision, not mine," Jacob replied.

Jasper didn't answer. He shifted down in the bed, brushing his lips along Jacob's chest, pausing to kiss the stitches in his Master's side where the painful chest tube had been. Jacob reached down and massaged Jasper's head as his slave moved lower and lower. "Jasper, you don't have to…" Jacob began.

"Please, Master, I want to," Jasper replied as he took Jacob's cock into his skilled mouth.

Jacob leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, loving and hating this bliss that Jasper could throw him so easily into. He continued running his fingers through Jasper's hair, pushing gently and encouraging Jasper in his efforts. Jasper ran his tongue almost savagely along Jacob's hard length, devouring it in his desire to please. Jacob let out a deep breath and a tear slid down his cheek. He was losing Jasper and he knew it, even as his orgasm took him and he shuddered his pleasure silently, grasping Jasper's head as tightly as he could in his weakened state, he couldn't enjoy the moment as he might have.

As Jasper moved to lie beside him, Jacob allowed his slave to take him into his arms again. He rested his head on Jasper's strong shoulder and gave himself over to the flux of mercurial emotions that were overwhelming him. He cried without making a sound, his tears falling onto Jasper's chest. Jasper, to his credit, did not say a word about it. He held Jacob, he brushed his fingertips along Jacob's face, wiping the tears away but he asked no questions and he demanded no answers.

Morning would come and they would go about things as if nothing had happened. They would try to find the path to normalcy but that path was lost to them and they both knew it. Jacob would go on loving Jasper but Jacob knew that eventually, Jasper would just be going through the motions and then one morning, Jacob would wake up alone. It was what always happened. Jacob had known that opening himself up like this was always a mistake. When he was hard, cold, demanding, dominant and detached, that was the only way he was able to remain in control. Loving meant hurt and he should have learned that by now. He'd so hoped that Jasper was the one. Carlisle had warned him, Edward had tried to warn him. Jacob had not listened and now, he had this pain. It didn't matter, pain was something, and pain was beautiful.

He snuggled closer to Jasper and willed himself to sleep. He knew he would suffer this love but he wasn't willing to admit defeat. He wasn't sorry he'd loved Jasper. He would embrace that pain, welcome it. It would be the dagger in his heart and it would be the poison in his wine. It would be the wretched tears he cried as he sat alone and grieving for the lost angel he'd rescued the butterfly he'd set free from the jar. They all flew away in the end and he was left alone, always alone…


	22. Chapter 22

New York Nights

Chapter Twenty-Two

Leave the Light On for Me

Jacob sat at the desk in his office. He'd promised his physician that he wouldn't work too much but he wanted to get through the stack of papers in his inbox. He'd put all his other clients on hold for Jasper's case and most of them had left him for other attorneys. He didn't blame them but he couldn't take on too much just yet. He'd recovered completely as far as he could see, at least physically; though his mental state might be questionable.

Jasper had been spending more and more time away and Jacob was astonished that he was being so lenient with his slave. He wanted Jasper to be independent and strong but he'd hoped the transition would take longer than it did. James shooting him had catapulted Jasper directly into the caregiver role and that had worked to strengthen his growing confidence. Jacob sighed and looked distractedly out the window. His heart just wasn't in the law firm anymore. It had always been a distraction for him, the fight, the game, the win in court. It was a way to block his emotions and keep them at bay.

He knew in his heart that he had deep seated-issues that he had never faced. Jacob had the sense to realize that if he tried to face those issues it would mean a major emotional breakdown of epic proportions. It was so much easier to just pretend that he was ok with everything and that he was strong and stable. It was good for business, good for his co-workers and good for him. At least that had always been his formula. Jasper coming into his life had upset that formula. Jacob wasn't sure he would ever be able to get it back.

When he unlocked the door to the apartment and found the note from Jasper lying on the bar, he wasn't surprised. Jasper was going out with his old friend, Peter. He would be back some time before midnight. Jacob tossed the note aside and reached for a bottle of vodka. He wasn't pretending that he hadn't developed a bit too much of a taste for liquor either. Jacob knew he'd always been a borderline alcoholic and lately, the word borderline was negotiable. He sat down in his recliner and ran his fingers through his hair as he tipped up the bottle.

"Here you are again, lonely and feeling worthless. Why can't you get your head out of your ass and do what you were trained to do? Carlisle told you that this is what happens when you open up and try to love. It always bites you, you stupid idiot!" Jacob chided himself as he took another swig from the bottle of straight vodka. He stared out at the blowing snow and felt the bitter truth of his words. "Fuck it!" he whispered as he sat the bottle down and got up.

The Rosewood Club

Martin opened the door to see Jacob standing there before him. "Jacob, I wasn't expecting you. Normally you have the decency to call a man before you just show up on his doorstep and blow his mind with your handsome face," Martin teased but became suddenly serious when he noticed the look on Jacob's face.

"Can I come in?" Jacob asked his usua,l dominant demeanor absent this evening.

"Of course you can," Martin replied, holding the door open and stepping aside for Jacob. Martin noticed that Jacob hadn't even bothered to put on a disguise this evening and was wearing his suit from work with a long, black coat over it. That bothered Martin very much.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Martin asked, smelling the strong scent of alcohol on his younger friend.

"I've lost him. He's gone. I mean he still lives with me but he's already left me. It's coming and I don't think I can take…" Jacob broke off, tears coming into his eyes. He stared off into the center of the room and Martin had no doubt whatsoever, that Jacob was seeing something else there.

Martin walked over and sat down on the sofa beside Jacob, placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "What can I do?" he asked honestly.

"Help me!" Jacob pleaded, turning to face Martin. "I'm not a dominant! I don't think I ever was! I lost every slave I ever tried to train…"

"Jacob, that right there tells you that you are a dominant. You didn't lose those slaves, you made then strong. You taught them how to stand on their own and then you set them free. That is why everyone thinks you are so strong, that is why they call you the "Dominant of Dominants". Don't you realize that everyone looks up to you because of your ability to let go?" Martin asked.

"But it's all a farce! Martin, I don't even feel it anymore. If I had a slave standing in front of me, Seth, maybe or someone else, I wouldn't be able to command them!"

"No, not tonight but you will do it again, Jacob. You always do…" Martin began.

"No, not anymore, I don't want this, I can't do this anymore," Jacob cried, covering his face with his hands. "I thought I would be alright when Jasper left me but I just don't think I even want to go on anymore. It's always the same and I always end up alone. Martin, I don't want to be alone anymore. I loved him!"

"Yes, Jacob, I know that you did. Have you talked to Jasper about this? Does he know how you feel?" Martin asked, running his hands through Jacob's hair and hating the fact that he loved the feeling of it.

"Yes," Jacob sniffed, sitting up and trying to stop crying. "We talked about it. He doesn't like that Edward still has feelings for me. We had a big fight about it. Martin, I haven't dominated him, I mean really dominated him since I got out of the hospital."

"Jacob, you're not being fair to yourself. You've not been in any kind of shape to dominate him. You're still weak and not entirely yourself. The pain meds you've been on, have played havoc with your emotional state and you did just live through an attempt on your life. I'm sure there is some emotional fall out from that. I know you well enough to know that you aren't dealing with any of it like you should. You always bury your fears and your feelings and try to make everyone around you think that you are an impenetrable fortress of strength and power. I know it's a farce, Jacob. I don't need you to tell me that. Do you want to know what I think?"

"If didn't want to know what you think, I wouldn't be here right now, Martin," Jacob answered, reaching for the bottle of Cognac, open on the coffee table.

Martin reached out and moved it away from Jacob's hand. "You've had enough alcohol tonight, Jacob. You're getting addicted to it and that's not as it should be."

"Damn it, Martin, are you going to preach to me too? You sound like Edward!"

"I sound like someone who loves you and cares for you, Jacob. Maybe that's why Edward and I sound alike to you. Listen, what I have to say to you might hurt but I want you to hear me out. I think all of your problems stem from Carlisle and what he did to you. I know in your mind you have idolized him and think he "saved" you but that's not what happened. Jacob, he kidnapped you when you were barely past childhood. He took you against your will, he whipped you with a bull whip and you still wear the scars from that on your back today! He raped you, he forced you to do things you didn't want to do. You hated him at first. He brainwashed you and made you think that it was what you needed. He did the same thing to James only not to the degree that he did it to you. You were the first slave he did that to.

Jacob, I know you think he is a hero but he's a monster. I'm his friend but I can say it. I do say it. I've told him so and I think he's finally beginning to understand that what he did to you was wrong…"

"No, you're wrong!" Jacob shouted, standing up to face Martin. "He did save me! He told me that it was a mistake to love and look at me now! If I'd listened to him I wouldn't be in this God damned mess right now. I'd still be sceneing with Seth or one of the others every evening and working the court room the next day. That was when I was happy, when I was in control, not like this, not now. He is a good man!"

"Jacob, he is the devil and you know it!" Martin shouted, standing to face Jacob and advancing toward him aggressively. Martin could sense that he was bringing Jacob close to a breaking point and this time he wasn't backing down. "Think about it, Jacob. Think about what he did to you…"

"Stop this! Why are you trying to turn me against him when you know he helped me?" Jacob cried.

"Jacob, your friend Edward brought something to me this afternoon. He wanted me to keep it for him because he was afraid his housekeeper might find it. It was a bag of video tapes…"

"Oh fuck!" Jacob gasped. "I suppose you watched them?"

"I didn't need to watch them, Jacob. I was there for some of it. Let's put one on and watch it together and then you'll see what I mean. Maybe you don't remember how it really was. You're suffering from Stockholm syndrome and you think he's a wonderful man that did so much good for you. Let's just see how it really was," Martin said as he picked up a video tape off the top of the VCR and put it in, pushing play.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch…" Jacob began.

"Oh yes you are, my willful, young, dominant!" Martin shouted as he reached over and grabbed Jacob's retreating form, dragging him back and struggling with him.

Martin was older than Jacob by about 12 years but he was stout and just as muscular. Jacob was weak and sad and Martin knew how to use holds against slaves to keep them in line. He brought Jacob down to the carpet and got on top of him, taking care not to hurt him due to the wounds he'd received. Martin took Jacob's chin in his hand and forced him to look up at the screen.

"Watch, God damn it! Watch what he's doing to you!" Martin hissed against Jacob's ear.

"No!" Jacob shouted, trying to twist his head away.

"Watch him hurting you and tell me that's good for you!" Martin shouted, twisting Jacob's head back and forcing him to look at the screen.

It was the night that Carlisle had chained Jacob to the wall and whipped him. Jacob cringed when he heard his much younger voice coming from the television.

_"Go to hell you fucking sadist!" _

Then he cringed again at Carlisle's voice right after it.

_"Remember you said that when the pain comes."_

Jacob watched in abject horror as the one scene from his past that he never wanted to relive, played out on the screen for him.

_"Please, please…," Jacob begged, between sobs._

_"Address me properly, Jacob," his master ordered as another lash fell, followed by another scream._

_"Please, stop!" Jacob cried._

_"Not good enough!" another lash, another scream._

_"Please stop, Master!" Jacob screamed._

"Turn it off, Martin!" Jacob begged.

"No, Jacob, watch it all, watch as he hurts you. Look at this next scene; it's the one where he had me pierce you. Look at your eyes. You were so scared. I hated to do it, Jacob. It's the one thing in my life that I've regretted, that I was a part of that. Look at what he's doing, holding you down and making you do what you were so afraid of doing. That's not guidance, that's not mentoring, that's torture! Look now, Jacob, he's hitting you for not answering correctly, is that how you teach a slave? Oh and look once more, now he's going to rape you. Do you remember that night, Jacob? Do you?"

Jacob let out a sobbing breath he'd been holding as tears obscured his vision for a moment before he blinked them away. There on the screen, was his younger self, long hair, thinner build, terrified expression. He watched as his face contorted with pain. He remembered that pain. He was there once more, experiencing it all over again, that fear, that helplessness, that terrible moment just before you either surrender yourself to it or fall into insanity and struggle like a wild animal. Jacob had surrendered, given up, and been defeated. He'd stopped fighting all those years ago because he'd not known what else to do. He'd had no choice. He began to struggle now as he watched himself being hurt on the screen.

"No, stop, get away from me… please… someone help me… someone… please stop… don't hurt me… Edward help me!" he screamed as he clutched the sides of his face and tried to get away from Martin who knelt on the floor next to him, holding him tightly.

"Yes, Jacob, that's it, let it all out. Remember it, that pain you've been hiding all these years, let it all out," Martin soothed as he continued to hold tightly.

Jacob sank to the floor, shaking. "I hate him! I fucking hate him for what he did to me! I begged him not to hurt me! Why me, Martin? Why did he take me? I didn't do anything to deserve that. I wasn't a bad kid. I hate him!" Jacob screamed.

"Yes, Jacob, let it all out. Now you finally see. Now we're getting somewhere. Deep down, you understood. You've always known. He hurt you in ways that you will probably never be able to heal completely from. He destroyed the part of you that was still a boy and left an empty shell of a half completed man. Jacob, you are so damaged and I've tried for so long to find a way to reach you without making it worse. If you'd been just a couple years younger than you were then it would have been child rape. It was, really. I wish I'd been more involved from the beginning but I was just starting out in the scene myself and I didn't really know the ropes yet. But I've given you enough excuses. I know you came here for help. Tell me how to help you beautiful boy. How can I make this better?" Martin asked, placing his hands on either side of Jacob's tear stained face.

"Make it go away, Martin! Help me get myself back!" Jacob pleaded.

Martin gathered Jacob against him and held him close, brushing his fingers through Jacob's hair and down the side of his face. He hated himself for not doing something to save Jacob back then and he hated the fact that he was painfully aroused right now, both from the images he'd just watched on the television and the warm, desperate body in his arms. Jacob was weak, pleading, broken, he would be so easy to seduce. Maybe that was exactly what he needed; someone to love him, someone to hold him. Martin let out a deep breath and stood up, taking Jacob with him.

"Come to the club with me, Jacob. I'll find something more suitable for you to wear and then come with me. Let's go down onto the floor among the submissives. You haven't done that for so long. You always stay aloof and separate from it all up there in your balcony tower. They think of you as unattainable. Come down to the floor among them again and scene with me. It will be just like Christmas for them if you do. Imagine it, the two of us, together, two Doms putting on a show for them. It will make all of this go away for a little bit. It will make you feel strong again and put the smile back on that handsome face. Do as I ask, Jacob. Don't make me command you."

Black, Masen and Newton Building

Jasper walked around the apartment one last time looking for a note from Jacob. He'd been kind enough to leave one for his Master but there was no sign of Jacob.

"Where the fuck is he? He knows he's not supposed to be overdoing it and no letter or anything to tell a person where…"

Jasper trailed off, then shoved open the door and headed down to the offices. If Jacob was still working then his slave was going to give it to him good. Jasper was surprised to see that there were still some lights on down on the office floor. He could see that Angela was gone for the night and Mike and Bella's offices were dark. Jasper could hear the sound of someone moving around and he tiptoed toward the back two offices. His Master's office was dark but there was a light coming from under Edward's door.

"If he is in there with Edward…" Jasper mumbled as he reached out and jerked open the door.

Edward turned toward Jasper, a pencil in his mouth, holding a few papers in his hands. He'd been pacing back and forth in front of his desk as he was wont to do when he was deep in thought. He reached up, took the pencil out of his mouth and addressed Jasper.

"Can I help you, Jasper?" he asked with annoyance.

"Do you know where Jacob is?" Jasper asked, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't. He left here about an hour ago. He said he was going up to the apartment. Isn't he there?"

"No, he didn't leave a note either," Jasper sighed.

"Well, then, if I had to wager a guess. I'd say he doesn't want anyone to know where he went. Go home and wait for him. He'll be fine. He's a big boy," Edward said, turning his attention back to the papers in his hand.

"Just what the hell is so damn important there?" Jasper asked, gesturing to the papers in Edward's hand.

"Your case, Jasper," Edward answered.

Jasper closed the door and headed back upstairs defeated. He let himself into the empty apartment and sat down in his Master's chair. He hated being here alone. It struck him suddenly, that Jacob probably hated it too.

"Damn, I did it again," Jasper whispered.

Rosewood Club

Martin had changed into his black, leather pants and a gold chain with his steel-toed, biker boots. His tattoos gleamed in the half-light of the fake candles along the wall that entered the main floor of the club. Jacob looked just like his younger clone except without the tattoos. Martin had found a pair of boots and leather pants for Jacob and a white, button-up, long sleeved shirt. Jacob had left it untucked with all but three of the buttons undone. His nipple ring peaked into view as he moved in a slow walk beside Martin.

Jacob was a bundle of nerves but this was exactly what he needed. Martin knew it. When the guard at the door saw them, he bowed his head and nodded to them both respectfully.

"Dimitri, will you ask the DJ to play Nine Inch Nails "Closer" please.

"Oh you mean that "Fuck you like an animal" song?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, that's the one," Martin answered.

They waited outside the door until the techno beat of the song started, and then Martin turned to Jacob. "Get in the character, my boy. We're going to put on a show for these subs that will have them cumming in their pants!"

Jacob nodded and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. He was nervous about being down on the main floor among all that sexuality and submission but he was the dominant and he knew they would love this, probably as much as he would.

Martin pushed open the double doors and entered with Jacob. All eyes on the dance floor turned to face them, two dominants on the main floor. Suddenly it was mayhem. Every slave was trying to be noticed. Martin took Jacob by the wrist and led him to the center of the dance floor. The strobe light was on them, the music was amping up. The dirty, raunchy, sexy, techno-beat song was playing loudly all around the room. Jacob turned to face Martin and understood that they were going to dance for the subs, together. A small smile played on his lips. If he couldn't get Martin to dominate him privately, then perhaps if he played his cards right, he could get him to do it here.

Martin reached for Jacob, grabbing him by the hips and pulling their bodies close together. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Jacob's and whispered, "Get into this, my boy," and Jacob complied, moving his hips with Martin's. They dirty danced together, hands moving over clothes; Martin unbuttoned the rest of Jacob's shirt and pushed it slowly off of his shoulders as their bodies gyrated against each other to the smoking beat of the song. Jacob tilted his head back as Martin ran his fingers up Jacob's chest and neck, tracing his lips and then tangling in his hair to pull Jacob back down toward him.

Jacob wrapped his big, strong arms around Martin and opened his mouth for the older dominant as Martin moved to kiss him, allowing the watching subs to see him pushing his tongue into Jacob's mouth. Jacob felt the flush of his arousal apparent on his face as the kiss deepened. When Martin released him, he took Martin's hips in his hands and looking up at Martin, he slid slowly down the older dom's body, pressing kisses against Martin's chest, stomach, and the leather crotch of his tight pants. Martin knew what Jacob's game was, however and took the younger man beneath the arms, dragging him up and grinning wickedly at him.

"Don't try to seduce me, Jacob," Martin said against Jacob's ear as the music amped up and the submissives surrounding them began to cheer them on.

Jacob looked around at the crowd, noticing faces of boys he'd dominated in the past. He could see them cheering him on, calling for him to notice them. He even heard some of them calling him Jacob. So, they knew who he was. Of course they did. It had always been a kind of unspoken thing anyway. He felt his confidence coming back as he looked into their eyes, those starving, hungry eyes of the submissives, pleading for someone to take them and show them the way.

He grabbed Martin by the shoulders and turned him around, pressing his body against Martin from behind. He began to dance again, dragging his lips up Martin's neck and sliding his hands down to rub against the growing bulge in Martin's pants.

"Cum for me!" Jacob commanded against Martin's ear.

"No chance in hell!" Martin answered but he was leaning back against Jacob and holding tightly to Jacob's hips, pulling the younger man against him.

"I've got this and you know it," Jacob insisted, continuing to rub hard against Martin's erection.

The song was coming close to its hard, heavy finish and Jacob began to suck at Martin's neck and grind against him.

"Fuck," Martin gasped as he realized the battle was lost and he would probably give Jacob what he wanted.

The submissives were cheering so loudly that Jacob almost couldn't hear the music. Martin made a futile struggle in the arms of the younger dominant and then gave himself over to it, closing his eyes tightly and releasing his pleasure into the crotch of his leather pants.

Jacob released him and he turned around to face his partner in crime. Martin smiled and reached up drawing Jacob close to him once more and kissing that full, sensual mouth he loved so to look at when Jacob was talking to him.

"Point for you, young one," Martin ceded.

Jacob grinned at him. "Yes, Martin, I do feel better.

Black, Masen and Newton Building

Jasper woke up when he heard the sound of the front door. He waited a moment, and then when he smelled the wood smoke from the fireplace downstairs, he got up. He stopped at the top of the stairs to look down.

Jacob was kneeling in front of the fire place, tossing VCR tapes into it and watching them burn. He got up and walked over to the door of his office and went inside. When he returned, he was holding his old collar. Jasper watched as Jacob ran his fingers over it once, then flung it into the flames and knelt down again to watch it burn.

Jasper crept down the stairs and knelt beside his Master. Jacob swallowed hard then turned toward Jasper.

"Jasper, would you do something for me before you leave?" he asked.

"Master…" Jasper began.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Just do something for me, please," Jacob said again.

"What, Master?" Jasper asked, his voice shaking, tears standing in his eyes.

"Let me love you once more, then wait till I'm asleep before you go," Jacob said.

Jasper watched as Jacob reached up and unfastened the chain from around his neck and took the key to Jasper's collar from it. He reached for Jasper's sweater, folding the collar down and taking the gold chain with the padlock out. Jacob held it in his hands for a moment, then quickly unfastened it and removed it from Jasper's neck. He kissed the padlock, and then handed it to Jasper.

"Master, I don't…" Jasper began.

"Yes you do, Jasper. Edward filed the papers this afternoon. Alice Brandon's attorneys have dropped the case. The charges against you have been expunged. You're a free man. The university has filed against Aro for embezzlement; James is being taken care of. You can go back to Houston with Peter and start living your life now. You are strong enough. I'll always be here if you need me and I will never turn you away but it's time for you to go. You know it and I know it. It will hurt, you will miss me but when you're away, you'll breathe a breath of relief that it's finally done. Believe me, Jasper; I love you as I've loved only one other in my life. I'll never stop loving you but you want your freedom and I won't keep you in chains. Just do as I asked. Submit to me tonight and please, if you have any love for me at all, wait for me to fall asleep before you go and don't wake me up to say goodbye," Jacob said firmly.

"As you wish, Master," Jasper whispered as tears slid down his face. Jacob kissed them away and took Jasper's hand to lead him upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

New York Nights

Chapter Twenty-Three

How to Let You Go

"Master, couldn't we do it in the playroom? I want you to dominate me just one last time. I know your heart won't be in it…" Jasper begged.

"Jasper, what makes you think my heart won't be in it? I want to dominate you. I live to dominate you. It's your heart that won't be in it," Jacob answered.

"You're wrong, Master. I don't want to leave you. I understand that things have changed. I didn't want it to be like this but I have the sense to realize that things won't ever be the same. Maybe you're right and I would be better off just going home and picking up the pieces but I don't want you to ever think that I don't…that I didn't love you. I do and I always have. What you did for me… I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

Jasper knelt in front of Jacob and reached for his Master's hand. He leaned over and kissed it, then looked up into Jacob's eyes. "I'm yours, Master. Lead me."

Jacob stood up straight, cleared his throat and waited for the cold, steel feeling to settle over him. It came, just as it always had. He lowered his head and looked at Jasper with his dark, deep-set eyes; his dominant eyes. "Jasper, I'm wondering why you are wearing clothing. I don't recall giving you permission to do so. I expect you to get up, walk your ass to the elevator, get in, push the button for the basement and be naked in front of the playroom door when I join you in a minute!" Jacob commanded his hands on his hips.

Jasper jumped up, his face beaming. He lowered his eyes, kept his head up and put his hands behind his back. "Yes, Master," he said, respectfully, then did an about face and hurried out the door of the apartment.

Jacob swallowed hard and stood breathing slowly and deeply. He wanted to clear his head of all the insecurities and all the pain. He wanted to be good for Jasper. He knew Jasper had punishment coming. He realized he would have to give it before they could share the pleasure together. Jacob struggled to keep in the character. It was what Jasper wanted and needed. It was what he, Jacob, had always thought he needed. Tonight, he realized it had just been a way to keep those he loved distant from him. Jasper had found a way to break through that wall, that distance. Jacob's heart was laid bare and now it was breaking. Soon it would be a bloody, broken mess.

Jasper knelt, naked and submissive, before the basement playroom door. Jacob had taken a moment to change into his Dom clothes, leather pants, button up shirt and biker boots. The sound of his heavy footfalls sent Jasper's blood to boiling. When his Master came into view, Jasper felt the flush of heat in his face and the pleasure of his all too apparent desire. No matter what was happening to their personal lives together, there would never be another for Jasper who could so quickly bring him to arousal.

Jacob unlocked the door and held it open for Jasper to crawl inside. He didn't have to tell his slave what to do. Jasper knew what his Master wanted. Jacob followed Jasper inside and then locked the door behind them. They were then alone together in the soundproof room. Jacob put his hands on his hips and turned to face Jasper.

"I think you have a serious ass beating coming, don't you, my less than submissive slave," Jacob said, his stern, commanding voice calling back to Jasper's mind, the first time he'd meet Jacob in the office. It seemed so long ago and so much had happened.

"Yes, Master. I do and I deserve whatever you wish to give me," Jasper answered meekly. "Shall I go get against the wall for you?"

"To start with, I think you should be against the wall. Then, I want something a bit more intimate. Yes, go to the wall, Jasper," Jacob answered.

Jasper went to stand, spread eagle, against the wooden X on the wall. He felt his heart rate speeding up as Jacob strapped in his wrists and ankles. He stood, holding his breath and wondering what implement his Master would use to punish him for his behavior of late.

"Jasper, I've been thinking about your punishment ever since that night you embarrassed and thoroughly sated me in the hospital. I must say it was exactly what I desired, however and how can I be truly angry with you for coming to me when I most needed you? Yes you were rather willful and disobedient but you gave your Master so much pleasure and how could I hold that against you? And how can I be angry with you for wanting to spend time with your friends. You are young and it's only natural for you to want to look young and act young while you are young. I gave my youth to a monster who didn't deserve it and I'd give anything to get it back. While you've been with me, I think you so reminded me of my lost self that you brought it home for me somewhat. I want to thank you for that. I also want to thank you for breaking my heart. So many people have tried and failed. I don't know why you were able to get through my defenses the way you did but I am glad I let you. I'm not sorry that I loved you. I don't regret it. Do you regret it, my Jasper?" Jacob asked as he moved to press his body against Jasper's, brushing his lips against his slave's shoulder.

Jasper gasped at the warm contact and shuddered involuntarily with pleasure. "God, no, Master! How could I ever regret it?" Jasper cried his voice breaking as he struggled with the emotions that were trying to get the best of his composure. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Jasper. I always will. I'll always be here if you need me. You know that, don't you? I won't hold you down. I won't hold you back. I want you to be happy. I want to know that I had something to do with that happiness." Jacob took Jasper's hips in his hands and pulled him back, pressing their bodies even tighter together. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Jasper's shoulder. "God, I understand now, how hard it was for him to let me go. I always hated him for his coldness that day but I can see why he did it like that. I'm trying to let you go and all I want to do is hold you tighter. He stayed aloof from me so that he could do it easier. I'm not like that, Jasper. I don't want to be like that."

"I don't want you to be like that, Master," Jasper whispered. "Love me as much as you want. It's what I want too."

Jacob released Jasper, placing a kiss on the back of Jasper's neck as he did so. Jasper listened as his Master moved around behind him. He could hear little sounds here and there but Jacob was working to keep his movements stealthy to prevent Jasper from figuring out what was coming next. Jasper jumped and cried out in both surprise and pain when he felt the crack of the wide, leather belt across his buttocks.

"Yes, Master!" he cried. "Your belt, your discipline, I'm yours!"

"For a little while longer," Jacob answered sadly, then commenced with the whipping.

Jasper counted the strokes but stopped at just past 29. He couldn't keep silent any longer and hung his head, resting it against his outstretched arm. He tried to muffle his sobs that way but Jacob stopped whipping him long enough to reach up and grab the back of Jasper's head, wrapping his fingers through his slave's hair and pulling his head back. Jasper felt his Master's hot breath against his ear.

"Don't hide your pain from me, Jasper. I told you before, it belongs to me and I want it. Let me hear it!"

When the next stoke fell, Jasper made no attempt to silence his cries. They only served to make Jacob hit all the harder. Jasper knew he deserved it. Deep down, he had been longing for it. His cock was so hard it was pressing painfully against the wooden X where he was strapped so tightly. He knew better than to move to try to get some friction to it. Jacob would see. He would know what Jasper was doing. Suddenly, the lashes stopped and Jasper swallowed hard, blinking back the tears that stood in his eyes. He listened again, to the sounds of his Master moving around in the room, then he felt Jacob's warm hands releasing him from the bonds.

"Come, Jasper," Jacob whispered against the back of Jasper's hair.

Jasper knelt and followed in a crawl after Jacob, across the room and to the mattress in the center of the floor. Jacob sat down and reached for Jasper. "Lay across my lap, Jasper," he commanded.

Jasper started to comply, then stopped and looked up at Jacob, coyly through his lashes. "I will, Master, when you lose those pants and that shirt. I'd love to feel your skin against mine," he bargained.

"Jasper, I swear, you aren't even through with your punishment yet and you're trying to top from the bottom. This is why I knew you were ready to be on your own. You can't even remain submissive for me this one last time. Oh well, no matter. If it's my skin you want to feel, I'll not deny you that," Jacob replied, as he stood up and began to undress.

Jasper watched with fascination as his Master's beautiful, scarred body was slowly revealed to him. Jasper crawled around behind Jacob as he sat back down, naked on the mattress and lifted his hands to the whip scars on Jacob's back. They were faint and faded but still visible. Jasper traced each one with his fingertips. "Jacob," he said solemnly. "If I ever encounter that man alone somewhere, then God help him if it is right that God should do so. I'll make him sorry that he ever did this to you. I swear it."

"Jasper, I don't want to think about the past. Get across my lap, now," Jacob commanded.

Jasper relented, removing his hands from his Master's back and crawled across the mattress, stretching out over Jacob's lap and pressing his erection against his Master's. Jacob began to caress the punished, pink skin on Jasper's thighs and buttocks.

"You do mark up so well, Jasper. I'll miss that," he confessed.

"I'll miss this, Master," Jasper answered. "Maybe we can do it again from time to time."

"Who can tell? Who really knows what the future holds? Certainly not me," Jacob answered.

He gently pushed Jasper's legs apart and reached for his belt that had fallen on the floor where he'd let it drop. He doubled it up and began to drag it slowly over the welts. Jasper shuddered again at the feel of the leather on the sore spots. Jacob drew the belt up between Jasper's legs and brushed it against Jasper's tightly drawn scrotum, then up crack of his ass. Jasper began to squirm against Jacob's lap. Jacob responded to the disobedient movement by bringing the palm of his hand down hard against Jasper's already warn, pink, punished ass.

Jasper jumped and tried very hard to hold still as Jacob continued to torture him with the belt, moving it slowly over Jasper's skin, barely touching him with it. "Jasper, do you remember when I told you that you could fuck me?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Master. I remember that night. You weren't really yourself," Jasper answered.

"No, Jasper, you're wrong. I was closer to myself that night than I'd been in a long time. Did you want to? I mean, is that something that you ever wanted to do? Did you ever want me like that?" Jacob asked.

"I dream about it sometimes, Master, having you that way. I'd love to but only if it's something that you really want. Is it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper, I know it's something that I want. I failed you as a Master so many times and you stuck with me. I failed all of them. The reason is that I'm not really and truly a Master. How can I be? I never really wanted a slave. I wanted to be a slave. There is a difference between someone who does this because he must and someone who does this because he chooses to. I was forced into this life and you ran to it with open arms. You were able to make that decision for yourself and that's why you're now able to walk away from it. I'll never get free of it. I can see back to all the mistakes I made with you, with Bella, with Edward, all the nameless, faceless ones at the club. I know the reason I failed is because deep down, I'll always be a slave at heart. Yes, Jasper, I want you that way. I want you to fuck me. I want you to have that memory of us, that I gave myself to you tonight. I hope you understand what this means to me."

Jasper sat up and took Jacob's face in his hands, he pressed his lips against his Master's and kissed him slowly, deeply, easing his tongue into Jacob's mouth and twining it with his Master's. He slid his hands down to Jacob's chest and pushed gently, lowering him to the mattress, and then hovered over his Master for a moment as the gravity of the situation sank in. Jasper was going to fuck Jacob. Jacob was letting him. Jasper wanted this so bad. He'd not even realized just how badly he wanted it.

"Jasper, will you do something for me?" Jacob asked, looking up into Jasper's jade green eyes with his dark brown ones.

"What, Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Go slow, make it easy. It's been awhile for me and the last time I had it like that was rough and forceful. I need something else tonight. I need to remember you this way. Will you do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Master," Jasper answered, lowering his body down and stretching out full length against Jacob.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Jasper and clung to him, pushing up against his slave with his hips, wanting more contact. Jasper ground against him as they kissed and touched. Jasper began to move his mouth down the side of Jacob's neck and over his collar bone. Jacob tangled his hands in Jasper's hair and encouraged him to move lower still. Jasper stopped to bite and suck at Jacob's nipple ring before continuing his trail of kisses south over Jacob's six pack stomach. He nuzzled against the line of hair that led downward as he moved toward his target.

Jacob's cock was rock hard and Jasper wanted it in his mouth. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around it as he slid them up and down slowly and teasingly while he massaged Jacob's balls gently between his fingers. Jacob moaned with the pleasure of it all as he pushed at Jasper's head, guiding him up and down his length. Jasper allowed it, loving Jacob's hands in his hair. He tried not to think about the fact that this would probably be the last time they made love.

"Jasper let me suck on you. I want to taste you," Jacob pleaded breathlessly, tugging on Jasper's shoulders to bring him up.

Jasper eased himself up on the mattress and lay beside Jacob. He watched Jacob move down his body, sliding his hands slowly down Jasper's athletic torso and over his flat, tight, little belly. Jacob glanced up at Jasper and Jasper sucked in a breath as the waves of pleasure rolled over him. God, those dark eyes and what they could do with just a simple glance. Jacob could probably seduce the devil himself. Jasper subconsciously mimicked his Master's actions as Jacob licked his lips in preparation, and then slid his mouth down over Jasper's waiting cock.

Jacob was good. There was no other way to say it. Jasper knew the first time he'd felt that mouth on him that no one else had ever sucked him like that. He wondered, wistfully, if anyone else ever would. Jacob held tightly to Jasper's hips, pulling Jasper up into his mouth, then took his mouth off of Jasper long enough to make a request.

"Jasper, fuck my mouth," he begged in a deep, husky voice.

Jasper was so quick to comply, thrusting up into Jacob's eager mouth. It was so much more intense for him than anything they'd done together before. Jasper loved every minute of it. Jacob reached under Jasper and gripped his tight ass, squeezing it and kneading it hard.

"Master, I'm going to cum in your mouth if you don't stop. My control just isn't what it ought to be," Jasper announced.

Jacob let Jasper's cock slip out of his mouth, then moved to lie beside his slave once more as he reached for Jasper, kissing the boy and pulling their bodies together.

"Jasper, please, I need it…" Jacob begged.

Jasper sat up and looked down at Jacob lying there breathing hard and flushed. He smiled at his Master then looked around the room. In the corner near the pleasure swing, he found what he was looking for. Sitting on the table was a bottle of lube. He got up and retrieved it, then knelt, pushing Jacob's legs apart.

"No, let me roll over on my stomach. I can't look at you while you do it to me. I'll lose it and I don't want to lose it yet," Jacob said.

"However you want, Master," Jasper answered.

"Just call me Jacob, please."

"As you wish, Jacob," Jasper said.

He waited for Jacob to roll over, then leaned down and kissed him between his shoulder blades. Jasper loved that spot on his Master's body. The skin was soft and warm and tasted divine. He loved the way Jacob smelled. He inhaled deeply to burn that scent into his memory. He slid his hands down Jacob's back, forcing Jacob's thighs apart with his knees. Jacob breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"No, but don't stop. I need this. Please…"

"I'm here," Jasper assured him.

"For now."

Jasper had no answer for that. He knew that by this time tomorrow he would be on a plane for Houston. There was no reason to say anything anyway. He poured some lube onto his fingers and leaned back down to kiss Jacob's shoulders again while he slipped two fingers into Jacob to ready him. Jasper noticed that Jacob seemed to cringe at the invasion.

"Does it hurt, Mast…? I mean Jacob?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little, no I mean it doesn't hurt, it just brings back memories. Don't stop. Take those memories away and replace them with this."

Jasper continued to move his fingers slowly, trying to find Jacob's prostate, when he located it, he knew he'd found it because Jacob relaxed and went limp against the bed, moaning and pushing his hips against Jasper's hand. Jasper continued that pleasure for Jacob for a few minutes more, kissing him along his jaw line and over his back as he did so. He wanted to tell Jacob that he loved him and that he would stay. The first part was true, the last part wasn't. Lying to Jacob was a disservice that his Master didn't deserve.

"Jacob, are you ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

Jasper rolled his body onto Jacob's and braced himself up with his arms. He pushed against Jacob, then took a deep breath and slid into the tight, hot, body beneath him, letting the breath out as he sheathed himself completely.

"God, you feel so good, you feel…" Jasper couldn't finish.

"Do it, Jasper. Fuck me," Jacob whispered.

"Not happening, Jacob. I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you because that's what I want you to remember."

Jasper moved so slowly. He kept pausing to lean over and kiss Jacob's mouth. He wanted to make it good. Despite the fact that Jacob had said he couldn't bear to look at Jasper while he did it, Jasper decided he needed that and pulled out, reaching for Jacob and forcing him to turn over on his back.

"Jasper, I don't…" Jacob began.

"Yes, you will do this for me and for you. I need to see your face. I want to kiss you. I want you to know it's me and I want to watch your face when you cum. Please do it for me," Jasper urged.

Jacob relented. Jasper moved up between his Master's legs and raised Jacob's knees to get into position. When he pushed against Jacob this time, Jacob reached up and pulled him down, bringing them together.

"I love you so much," he whispered against Jasper's mouth.

"I love you too, Master."

"Just call me Jacob, I told you to."

"I'm sorry."

Jasper began to move a little faster, looking down at Jacob, looking into those dark eyes. Those eyes were glazed with tears. It nearly broke Jasper's heart to see it. He leaned down and brushed Jacob's lips with his as he moved. Jacob was so tight and so hot. Jasper had imagined how it would feel but he'd not imagined it would be like this. He knew that he would never ever be satisfied with a girl again. If he could never have Jacob again, he would have to find someone else.

Jacob reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around Jasper, staring back into Jasper's green eyes. He wanted to make the moment last. He wanted to remember Jasper loving him like this. As Jasper quickened the pace, Jacob concentrated on every minute detail. This was the memory he needed. Jasper moaned his pleasure and threw his head back.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, I'm going to cum, I can't…"

"It's ok, Jasper, let it go," Jacob answered, running his fingers through Jasper's hair.

Jasper came hard and collapsed against Jacob moaning and breathing as if he'd just run a marathon. He stayed like that, laying on Jacob and coming down from the afterglow. He'd failed to notice that his Master hadn't cum. Jacob didn't care. It wasn't important to him.

Hours later, they lay together in Jacob's bed. Jasper was awake and trying not to drift off. He didn't want to go but he'd packed up the few things he had at Jacob's and those things were waiting beside the front door in his backpack. Jacob was asleep. He'd drank himself into a stupor after their sexual exploits in the basement. Jasper could smell the alcohol on Jacob's skin, on his breath. He worried about it. He knew he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. It was late and it was snowing and he had to go.

Jasper slipped soundlessly out of the bed and got dressed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jacob's lips then turned away. He opened the bedroom door and closed it quietly behind him, making his way down the steps. He put on his coat and gloves and called for a taxi, then took his backpack and hoisted it on his shoulder. He left his apartment key on the bar. Jasper paused a moment and looked around. This place had been his home, his sanctuary and in a way, his prison cell. He'd been someone else when he'd come here. He was a different man now.

He opened the door to the apartment and closed it behind him. All the way down in the elevator he couldn't convince himself that this was really happening. He was really leaving New York, his fiasco of a life there, his legal problems, his father and he was leaving Jacob. Tears formed in his eyes and he brushed them away. He crossed the lobby and the security guard let him out. His taxi was waiting by the curb. He turned and looked up at the windows. He almost expected to see Jacob standing there but the windows were dark. Jasper took a deep breath, let it out and got into the taxi. His life in New York was over. His new life was just beginning.


	24. Chapter 24

New York Nights

Chapter Twenty-Four

Stumbling Towards Ecstasy

No one had seen Jacob for almost a week. Edward knew he was home but he wouldn't answer his door or his phone. Jacob's housekeeper Consuela was the only person who he would let into the apartment and she was tight-lipped, refusing to answer any questions. Edward was getting frantic. He could, of course, use his key and let himself in but he hated to invade Jacob's privacy like that. Instead, he waited for Jacob to pull his head out of his ass. They all knew that Jasper had left. The security guard told them as much. All they could do now was hope for the best.

Monday morning, Mike and Bella stood next to Angela Webber's desk, talking over their morning coffee when the elevator door opened and Jacob walked in. They all turned, surprised to see him.

"What the fuck is going on here? Are you people being paid to fraternize with Angela? I think we have cases to work on and clients to see. Get to work!" Jacob snarled as he passed them

"Well, the old Jacob's back," Mike mumbled as he picked up his coffee and headed to his office.

It was as if Jasper had never been in Jacob's life. He threw himself back into his work, taking on his usual heavy case load and working long hours. Though Edward tried to talk to Jacob he was always met with resistance. Jacob refused to discuss Jasper and the pain he must be in. He was his old, hard-core, distant and tough as steel persona. Edward and Bella knew it was a front but neither knew how to reach him.

Jacob worked till 6 or 7 each night, then went home, showered and went to the club. Edward had followed him on more than one occasion and knew he stayed out till almost 2am. It was an unhealthy schedule not to mention the amount of liquor he was imbibing. Jacob had always had a slight problem with alcohol, even when they were in college. Now it was out of control.

Edward was sitting in his Chelsea district apartment, going over an oil and gas land rights case when his doorbell rang. He walked over to the door in his boxers, a pencil in his mouth and called, "Who is it?"

"It's Carlisle; I need to talk to you about Jacob."

Edward would have normally told his estranged father to fuck off but not when it concerned Jacob. He opened the door and stepped back, glaring at Carlisle. He didn't offer the man a drink and didn't invite him to sit down.

"Say what you came to say and then get the hell out," Edward mumbled.

"Edward, I know you are aware that Jasper left Jacob. I also know you've been following Jacob and that you are concerned about his state of mind as well you should be. He won't talk to me either and it's worrying me. I know I'm not the person who can help him now and that's why I'm here. I came to tell you something that I should have told you years ago."

Carlisle sat down on the sofa and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath then turned to face his son.

"Edward, I took Jacob that night because I wanted to hurt you. That was the only reason. When you told your mother about finding me with that boy in our house and she left me, everything I really cared about, you, her, my life, my home… I lost it all. I wanted to get back at you for being so cold, so unforgiving. When I found out that you were in a sexual relationship with a young man I was livid. I believed you were engaging in the very thing that you so condemned me for. I spied on you two and found out all that I could about him. He was a spoiled, rich, wild boy and he was gorgeous on top of it all. I was jealous and I was angry and I wanted to take the one thing that was so important and vital to you. I wanted to make him love me instead of you and make him my slave. To me, it was the perfect revenge against you. At least, that was how it started. I wasn't counting on him submitting to me. I wasn't counting on having feelings for him. I never believed I'd fall in love with him but I did. I never believed I'd take it as far as I did either. I never meant to hurt him like I did. Martin opened my eyes to it all over the last few days. I understand how I've damaged him. I did it all to hurt you but you were much too strong for that. When I released him and he ran back to you, I knew he would try to dominate you and I was counting on you giving in to him so I could throw that in your face but you denied me that. You refused to submit to him and be his slave and my plan backfired. I did it to hurt you but Jacob, the only innocent one in all of this, was the one to suffer and he still suffers.

Edward, I need you to understand something. I know there will probably never be any love between us and I wish to God I could do something to redeem myself to you but it's too late for that. I need you to put aside your hatred of me and listen. The whole time he was tied up in my basement, each and every time I hurt him more than he could take, whenever he was scared or in pain it was your name he always cried out. "Edward, help me, please help me!" It was you he called for, you he wanted to help him. He never called for me. Even now, who was the very first person he asked for when he woke up after being shot, not Jasper, not Mike, not me, not even his father. It was you, Edward. Do you not realize what that means? All this time, all these years, he's been running. He's been hiding his true feelings. He never stopped loving you. It's always been you and it will always be you.

You are the only one strong enough to reach him. Go to him. Make him listen to you. He's doing it again, putting up that wall that I taught him to put up. You have to break it down. It will be hard and he will need you but you are strong, Edward, so much stronger than even he is. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. This is all I can do for him, for you. You love him and he loves you. Go to him. Help him."

Black, Masen and Newton Building, 1:30am

Edward stood outside the apartment, his key in his hand. He took a deep, steadying breath, then put the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open with a click and Edward pushed it aside and entered, locking it behind him. The stereo was turned up; Vivaldi's "The Storm" was playing loudly. Edward saw Jacob sitting in his recliner in his boxers. He was drinking, of course, and staring at the windows. Edward walked over to the stereo and switched it off.

Jacob turned to see why the music had stopped and noticed Edward standing in his living room. He tilted his head to the side and glared at Edward. "Just decide to invite yourself in, Masen?" he asked.

"Yep," Edward answered.

"What the hell do you want?" Jacob asked, tilting up the bottle.

"To talk."

"I got nothing to say," Jacob answered.

Edward stomped across the room and grabbed the bottle out of Jacob's hands and set it down on the table beside his chair. Jacob scowled at Edward and reached for the bottle. When Edward took it from him again, Jacob jumped up from the chair and yanked the bottle out of Edward's hand and threw it across the room. It struck a full-length mirror and broke, shattering the mirror with it. Edward watched, his face emotionless, as the shards of broken bottle and mirror landed on the hardwood floor.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Fuck you, Edward!" Jacob shouted as he stumbled back to his recliner and sat down hard, shoving his feet up.

Edward walked around to the front of the recliner and pushed against the foot of it with his hands, bringing Jacob back upright and putting their faces only a foot or so apart. Jacob was livid, glaring at Edward and breathing hard, a scowl on his face.

"I'm not leaving," Edward said firmly.

"Why are you here? Come to lecture me about how stupid it was of me to let Jasper in? Come to tell me that I'm a drunk and need to get help for it? Or maybe you're here to tell me that I'm a pathetic, waste of a man who can't seem to keep anyone that he opens his heart to…" Jacob broke off, his voice fading as he turned his head to prevent Edward from seeing the tears standing in his eyes.

Edward knelt in front of Jacob and put his hands on Jacob's knees. Jacob roughly shoved them away. "I don't need your fucking pity!" he hissed.

"I'm not here to pity you, Jacob. I'm here for another reason."

"What reason?" Jacob asked, his voice shaking.

"Because you are my best friend, because you need me and because I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I've always hoped you would wake up about my father one day and realize how much he hurt you. I think you are beginning to understand that now. I also think that you are heartbroken and guilt ridden and you do really think you are worthless. Jacob, you aren't. You are beautiful and passionate and intelligent and strong and you are worth it. You are so worth it. Don't push me away. I'll stand by you. I always have. I'll never leave you. I'm here for you."

"I know. You've always been with me in my darkest times. You are like this constant that I know will be waiting for me," Jacob admitted.

"Then why do you push me away?"

"Because you didn't want me the way I wanted you," Jacob answered.

"Because I refused to be your submissive, is that why? Jacob, that isn't my lifestyle. I understand that it has become yours but it will never be mine. I will tell you this, though. I can love you despite that. I do love you despite that. If you need it sometimes, I'll not stand in the way of that. I want you back, Jacob. I want us to try again. I know I can give you what you need, open, honest love. I know that things will never be the way they were for us before he took you but I want us to try just the same. Please let me love you. Let me take away this pain. I'll do it for you. Please…" Edward begged.

He reached up and ran his fingertips down the side of Jacob's face. Jacob was looking deep into Edward's eyes, measuring the meaning behind his best friend's words, his admissions. Jacob swallowed hard and took a few deep, shaking breaths, his body trembling, and then he flung himself into Edward's arms and broke down into the most gut wrenching sobs that Edward had ever heard.

"Edward, I screamed and begged. I pleaded with him. Oh, God, why did he do it to me? I cried for you. I wanted you to find me. I prayed that you would. I just wanted to be with you. I just… God… Edward! I always try to be strong because that's what he told me I had to do. It was so fake. I never felt it. I'm not like that. That's not me. I'm so tired of being like this. I hate who I am, who I've become. I wish I could make it all go away…" Jacob sobbed as he clutched frantically at Edward's shirt with his hands.

Edward held him and tried to soothe Jacob with his arms. "Jacob, you are a mess and that's the truth. I think you need to talk to someone about all this and get some help. You're an alcoholic and you're borderline suicidal and I don't want to lose you. Let me help you. Let me get you a doctor who can talk you through this."

"I don't want a doctor. I want… Edward, I want…" Jacob stammered.

"What, Jacob, tell me what you want."

"I want you!" he cried.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," Edward whispered. "Come upstairs with me and let me get you cleaned up.

Jacob stood on shaking legs and allowed Edward to lead him upstairs. Edward ran a bath and helped Jacob into it. He picked up a warm washcloth and ran it over Jacob's back and shoulders, wincing at the site of the faded whip marks. Edward bit his tongue and refused to mention them. He brushed Jacob's hair back from his face and bent to kiss his forehead. Jacob sat silently letting Edward wash him, then stood as Edward dried him with a towel, wrapped it around his waist and led him to the bedroom.

Edward sat Jacob down on the side of the bed and turned out all but one of the lights, then he kicked off his shoes and peeled his shirt and jeans off. He climbed into bed with Jacob and took him into his arms. Jacob laid his head down on Edward's shoulder and cried softly.

"I miss him so much, Edward. When I got up that morning and reached for him and felt the empty bed beside me… When I saw his collar on the bar beside his keys and I knew it meant he was refusing to take it with him because he didn't really want to be free…"

"I know, baby. I'm not him but I promise to try. I'll be good for you."

"I know."

"Jacob, let me love you. It's what you need."

"Please…"

Edward moved to roll his body onto Jacob's, feeling Jacob's arms wrap around him. He put both his hands on the sides of Jacob's face and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into Jacob's mouth. He felt Jacob go limp beneath him and he leaned up to look into his eyes.

"Jacob, do you want this? I've not been with anybody since you," Edward whispered.

"Edward, you haven't been with anybody?" Jacob gasped in surprise.

"No, it's always, ever, only been you. I never wanted anyone else."

"Christ!" Jacob breathed. "I don't deserve you."

"Oh, yes you do, more than you know."

Edward rolled Jacob over onto his stomach and sat up beside him. He reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and rubbed it all over his leaking cock. He pushed his lubricated fingers into Jacob and leaned over to kiss Jacob's full mouth as he did so.

"Jacob, I've wanted to have you like this for so long. I know I should have taken you like this when we were together; I just wasn't brave enough to. I want you to know that you are mine again. I don't want to share you. I don't want anyone else fucking you. If you need to go fuck a little submissive at the club you can go but nobody else better ever fuck you. Do you hear me?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, Edward," Jacob breathed.

"I didn't hear you," Edward said.

"Yes, Edward!" Jacob exclaimed, his breathing hitching up. This was what he'd always dreamed of, Edward dominating him, Edward rescuing him.

"Do you want me, Jacob?"

"Yes, please…"

"I always dreamed about you, that you would let me come back into your life. I'm here and now I want you. Get on your back and wrap those legs around me. I want to make love to you. I want to fuck Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, and Martin, all of them out of your head. I want only me there!"

Jacob rolled over and reached for Edward, pulling him down and wrapping his legs around Edward's waist. "You've always been in my mind and in my heart. I just tried to shut you out. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby, just be my love again."

"I will."

Edward pushed against Jacob and waited a moment to let Jacob adjust before he pushed again. "Am I hurting you, baby?" he asked.

"No," Jacob gasped, pulling at Edward.

Edward didn't want to think of how many times Carlisle and perhaps the others had used Jacob. It didn't matter anymore. He sheathed himself inside his former lover and laid his body down against Jacob's, sighing in pleasure as the feelings washed over him so strongly that he felt the tears rising in his eyes.

He was holding Jacob again, after all these years, Jacob was back in his arms and nothing and no one would ever take him away again. He would fight for Jacob's love and he would win.

Jacob clutched at him, pressing kisses to Edward's face, his eyelids. Edward rose up and looked down at Jacob.

"God I love you so much!" he whispered.

"Love you too," Jacob answered.

Edward moved so slowly, taking his time, savoring his lost love come back to him. The years began to peel away in his mind and they were back in the dorm and Jacob was looking up at him, his long hair tied back, his cocky grin plastered all over his handsome face.

"_Edward don't you want me that way?"_

"_Jake, I'm just not a top for you. You know that."_

"_I wish you would. I want you."_

"_I'm right here."_

"I'm right here, Jacob. I'll never let anyone ever take or hurt you again. You don't need to be superman. You don't need to be hard and cold. I know who you are. I know who you were. Let's find him again, that boy you once were. Let's see if we can get him back. Cum for me, baby. Give it to me."

Jacob clung to him like Edward was an angel come to save him as Edward picked up the pace and ground himself against Jacob, trapping his lovers' hard cock between them and giving it much needed friction. Jacob gasped and his face flushed a deep red.

"Yes, baby, that's it."

Edward felt Jacob's body convulsing around him and listened for that precious, erotic moan of pleasure from Jacob. That sound he remembered from his youth that sound that could make Edward's toes curl and give him the catalyst he needed to let go his own orgasm. Jacob's hot mouth was right next to Edward's sensitive ear. The moan of pleasure, when it came, released Edward's pent up frustrations and he came as well, filling his lover with his seed and sating them both.

Hours later, Edward sat at the bar in Jacob's kitchen making calls. He'd informed Mike that both he and Jacob would be taking and extended leave of absence. Edward had booked a villa at the Rosewood Mariposa resort in Cabo San Lucas. He and Jacob had stayed there for Spring Break their first year in college. It had been the time of their young lives and they'd both loved the place so much. Edward knew Jacob needed to get away. He wanted some time alone with his lover to help kindle the flame they'd just re-lit. They both needed this, especially Jacob.

He went upstairs and packed up a bag for Jacob and called for a taxi to take them to his Chelsea apartment so he could get a few things. He sat down on the side of the bed and reached for Jacob's shoulder.

"Wake up, baby, it's time to go."

The End

Authors Note: There will be a sequel to this called The Major and it will be from Jasper's point of view. Jacob and Edward as well as some of the other players will drift in and out of it from time to time. We'll see how Jasper adjusts to life without Jacob. Thanks to everyone who stayed with this and read it. It was my favorite fic to write so far. Love u all!


	25. Chapter 25

New York Nights

Just an update for everyone who was following this fic. The name of the sequel has changed from The Major, to Houston Nights. So if you liked New York Nights, go check it out! Thanks for following along!


End file.
